The Rise of the Digimon King
by Juubi no Shinju
Summary: With one home lost, one hero will do whatever it takes to protect another one. Facing evil digimon and welding powers thought to be myths or unreal, the King shall lead the digidestined toward victory. May all bow before their King, while the enemy trembles!
1. Chapter 1

**JS: SOMEBODY STOP MEEEE! Brain process overload! New idea created!**

 **Naruto: You are hopeless!**

 **JS: Silence! You can't stop my imagination more than you can stop crème filled donuts from being so good!**

 **Naruto: (sigh) Fine! So what's your idea this time?**

 **JS: It's going to be a…. drum roll please…. Digimon Crossover!**

 **Naruto: "Dig a mon"?**

 **JS: Di-gi-mon! Idiot! You know, the franchise competing with yours in popularity! And it's an idea I thought of when I saw Digimon Fusion (American version! I don't watch the Japanse version unless I really need to, or find the English version boring) and after reading Flamelords99's Anomaly. [Well actually, I came up with the idea before I even read it, but never put it down on paper. XP] By the way! Check it out. It just started and already I like it better that the others in that Crossover page.**

 **Naruto: Copycat!**

 **JS: AM NOT! This will be my version, completely different from his/hers.**

 **Naruto: Whatever, let's just get this over with.**

 **JS: You got it! Lets Fusion!**

 **Naruto: You and your stupid catchphrases.**

 **Summary** **: With one home lost, one hero will do whatever it takes to protect another one. Facing evil digimon and welding powers thought to be myths or unreal, the King shall lead the digidestined toward victory. May all bow before their King, while the enemy trembles!**

 **Warning: Will/Might have OC Digimon, canon change at times, stronger enemies, and UBER Naruto with super strong digimon.**

 **Flames will be use to heat up my bath! A BUBBLE BATH!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Final Battle?!**

* * *

His breathing was hard, while his lungs and muscles hurt and burned. His clothes were ripped and falling apart, while his once sun blonde hair, was now drenched in sweat and some blood. _His_ blood! Though, all of that was ignored, as his fierce blue eyes glared at the floating figure laughing in front of him. He tightened his fists so hard, blood dripped down as his sharp nailed claws broke through the skin. He couldn't lose, he wouldn't! All his friends were counting on him!

Behind him, his army was fighting the soldiers of the one trying to destroy his world, his **home**. This bastard was trying to rule his peaceful home and turn it into a nightmare where he would control with an iron fist!

Not if he had anything to say about it!

" **Hahaha! You fool! Do you really think you can beat me?! When not even your precious Sovereigns could?! You are nothing but a mere child, what you possibly do to harm me? Entertain me child. Why do you fight?"** The monster in flesh declared as he looked down on him like he was nothing but a mere insect.

Using all his will power, the blonde got up from his kneeling position on the ground, his fists clenched tightly as he glared at the one who destroyed so many innocents, so many friends and family he made, with no remorse. The being his father warned him about, and hated.

"I fight because I'm determined! Determined to stop you! You destroyed so many lives, with more counting! Innocent lives that had nothing to do with your war! I'll stop you, Bagramon! IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" He held up his digivice, a crimson colored object that resembled a microphone, his **D.V Loader** _(Digi-Volution Loader)_. Holding it up high, he called out. "I won't rest until the Digital World is safe from your tyranny! Even if it means my life! My name is Naruto Uzunami, Remember that! I am the **DIGIMON KING**! **EVERYONE! DOWNLOAD!** "

The screen on his digivice glowed before lights shot out and landed in front of him. When the lights cleared, it showed his six digimon partners. In front of Naruto, were Agumon, Gatomon, Veemon, Guilmon, Renomon, and Shoutmon.

"So this is it?" asked Veemon as he glared at Bagramon.

Naruto nodded, not taking his eyes off of the Demon Lord Digimon who looked on with a smirk.

Agumon pumped his claws. "This is what we've been waiting for! Let's finish this guy once and for all!"

"I'm ready when you are!" called Gatomon.

Guilmon growled in agreement.

Renamon nodded to Naruto. "By your lead, Naruto-sama."

Shoutmon shot his fist into the air. "Yeah! Let's show this bastard what happens when you mess with the Digimon King and his brave Knights!"

Looking at them, Naruto smirked at his partners and family. They had been through so much together in all the years they've been together. Either fighting enemies that tried to kill them, or making new friends. They were a family, always together through thick and thin. With them by his side, he knew would beat Bagramon and save the Digital World.

Naruto held his digivice tightly, as the screen glowed. "That's right! Together, we will save our home! No holding back! Let's give it our all! You guys ready?!"

"Hai!" everyone called.

His left hand suddenly bursted into fiery orange D.N.A **(Digimon Natural Ability, or DigiSoul)** , completely encasing his hand. He then slams the hand on top of the digivice. The screen glowed brightly, as words appeared.

 **WARP DIGI-VOLUTION!**

" **D.N.A. Charge! Overdrive!"** Naruto shouted as his partners glowed.

 **Agumon Warp-Digivolve to… ShineGreymon!**

 **Gatomon Warp-Digivolve to… Ophanimon!**

 **Veemon Warp-Digivolve to… UlforceVeedramon!**

 **Guilmon Warp-Digivolve to… Gallantmon!**

 **Renamon Warp-Digivolve to… Sakuyamon!**

Again the digivice glowed as Naruto's fist blazed with DigiSoul, only it was bigger than before.

" **Charge! D.N.A. Burst Mode!"**

 **ShineGreymon Burst Digivolve to… ShineGreymon Burst Mode!**

 **Ophanimon Burst Digivolve to… Ophanimon C Mode!**

 **UlforceVeedramon Burst Digivolve to… UlforceVeedramon Future Mode!**

 **Gallantmon Burst Digivolve to… Gallantmon Crimson Mode!**

 **Sakuyamon Burst Digivolve to… Sakuyamon Miko Mode!**

"Let's go, Shoutmon!"

"Right!"

Naruto span the dialer on his **D.V. Loader**. The screen showed images of different digimon. He then pressed the button in the center before the screen lighting up.

" **Shoutmon! Ballistamon! Dorulumon! Starmons! Knightmon! PawnChessmon! DigiXros!"**

 **Shoutmon DigiXros to… Shoutmon X4K!**

Naruto smirked as he stepped in front of his evolved partners. "And last but not least!" The **D.V. Loader** glowed brighter as he was completely covered in fractal code.

 **Execute! Ancient Spirit Evolution!... Susanoomon!**

The seven Ultra warriors floated up into the air as they stared down at Bagramon, who didn't even look worried. In fact, he even started to laugh!

" **Hahaha! Do you really think evolving to your feeble 'Ultra' levels would save you! I am at a level far beyond anything you have ever faced! A level of a God! You cannot hope to defeat me!"**

"We'll see about that!" Susanoomon shouted as he and the others charged forward. ShineGreymon started out first by raising his flame sword and slashing downward.

" **Solar Slash!"** A crescent wave of extreme heat launched from his sword to Bagramon. The attack hit, causing a cloud of smoke to rise. When it cleared however, Bagramon stood there, without a single scratch!

ShineGreymon cursed as Sakuyamon and Ophanimon passed him, using their small sizes for agility and speed.

" **Spirit Wave!"** Sakuyamon yelled. She raised her staff which glowed, summoning dozens of spirits and launched them forward.

" **Holy Slash!"** Ophanimon slashed her lance multiple times, sending waves of fiery empowered holy strikes.

The attacks hit Bagramon, but once again no effect was made.

"Our attacks aren't doing anything! He's just brushing them off like its nothing!" Sakuyamon warned out.

Glaring at the Demon Lord, Susanoomon called to the others. "Don't give up! We're the only ones who can put an end to this! Give him everything you've got! I have a plan!"

Charging forward, Gallantmon used his shield to block a slash from Bagramon's large skeletal arm. Using the opportunity, UlforceVeedramon used his greater speed to bypass the arm and slashed Bagramon's chest. The attack actually caused him to grunt in pain.

" **You damn brats!"** Pushing the two knights back, his claws glowed in a dark purplish color before swiping at them. **"Chaos Rain!"** Countless numbersof dark blasts flew to the two, hitting them on full force. They cried out in pain as they were blasted toward the ground.

Sakuyamon flew from above him, her leg stretched out with lightning covering it. **"Thunder Kick!"** As she got closer, however, her kick was blocked by his arm before swatting her away like a fly. Unfortunately for Bagramon, it was a distraction as Ophanimon used that moment to strike. Her arm raised, the angel digimon channeled her holy digi-energy. A white sphere formed above her, getting bigger until it was the size of a car.

" **Holy Destroyer!"** With all her might, she chunked it at the enemy. As it hit, a large explosion erupted. As Ophanimon watched to see if her attack did the trick, she was unaware of a presence appearing behind her, until it was too late.

"Ophanimon! Look out!" Susanoomon warned as he raced toward her. Gasping, she turned around, only to be struck through her chest by Bagramon's claws.

" **This is the end for you! Astral-" "Three Victorize!"** Before he could rip out her soul, a beam in the shape of a V struck him in the chest, pushing him away from Ophanimon, who was taken away by Susanoomon. The attacker was revealed to be Shoutmon X4K.

" **WHY YOU! I WILL DELE-"** Once again, he was stopped mid way as a recovered UlforceVeedramon appeared inside his guard and slashes at him with his **V Saber**!

" **AAAAAHHHHHH!"**

Susanoomon appeared behind him, his massive sword, **ZERO-ARMS: OROCHI** , raised high as it glows. **"Celestial Strike!"** Susanoomon slashes down on Bagramon's back, inflicting a large wound as he screams in pain.

" **AHHHH! YOU FUCKING LITTLE SHIT!"** Susanoomon dodges a sloppy claw swipe as Shoutmon flew back.

"Gallantmon!" He called out. Gallantmon, also recovered, flew up next to him. "Together!" He held his sword up as it erupted in a fiery swirl.

"Right!" Gallantmon also raised his sword as it glowed with holy light.

" **Burning Star Slasher!/Royal Saber!"** The two Ultra-level digimon brought down their weapons as blasts erupted from them, mixing together and growing larger as it traveled.

Bagramon roared as he was hit.

The seven Digimon Warriors grouped together as they waited.

"Think that did it?" Shoutmon X4 asked hopefully.

Susanoomon stared at the smoke. "Somehow I doubt it."

He was right. As smoke cleared, it showed Bagramon charging an attack.

"Quick! Your strongest move! On my mark!"

" **You insignificant pieces of USELESS DATA! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!"** His attack, a large black orb with purple lightning around it, grew bigger than a mountain as he held it over himself. **"DIEEE! DEATH BLASTER!"** He then threw it at them.

"NOW!" Susanoomon shouted. **"Heaven's Cannon!"** He raised his **ZERO-ARMS: Oroshi – Gun Mode** and launched a massive rainbow colored blast.

" **Holy Destroyer!"** Ophanimonlaunched a large sphere of holy energy.

" **Fox Drive!"** Sakuyamon blew out an intense blue flame wave.

" **Final Elysion!"** Gallantmon slashed with his sword as a large wave was launched.

" **Dragon Impulse X!"** UlforceVeedramon shined a blue aura that took the shape of a dragon. He swung his saber, releasing a blast.

" **Burning Star Crusher!"** Shoutmon slashed his sword downward; causing a V shaped blast to rush forward.

" **Glorious Burst!"** ShineGreymon roared as he was incased in fire. His hands then cup in front of him where the fire gathered. Ready, he fired it at Bagramon.

The seven attacks gathered together and hit Bagramon's. On contact, a power struggle came. Around them, the planet trembled as large chunks of rock broke through the ground. The power of the attacks even caused the armies away from them had stopped fighting to watch the incredible battle happening. The clouds in the sky rumbled as thunder roared and shook, lightning snaking above and under, occasionally striking the ground.

After a few seconds that felt like hours to some, the combined power of the 'Digimon King' and his 'knights' won out and broke through Bagramon's attack, heading toward the shocked Demon Digimon.

The blast that had occurred upon impact sent nearly everyone within a thousand miles back. The ground and clouds themselves retreating backwards.

Susanoomon and the others waited in silence as the large smoke began to clear, panting in exhausting as they used nearly all of their energy. When it was done, they allowed a bit of satisfaction to show in their eyes as Bagramon was seen. While not being able to completely destroy him, the Digi-tyrant was damaged beyond relief. His chest armor was broken, losing a breast plate. His cape, was destroyed along with his pants being torn, and was also missing three out of his five red horns. The upper left part of his head was gone. On his back, he lost six wings. His skeletal right foot and left arm were destroyed. Finally, he had burns from head to toe and head massive gashes on him.

UlforceVeedramon growled in anger. "How is he still standing?! We gave everything we've got and he still won't go down!"

"To survive the impact of all our attacks at full power? He's power isn't all a joke." Stated a worried Sakuyamon. She and the others were nearly out of power and Bagramon looked to be able to go a few more rounds.

Susanoomon was silent as he stared at Bagramon.

" **Impossible! How can you damage one such as I?!"** Bagramon roared. Glaring at him, Susanoomon replied.

"Because unlike you, who absorbs the data from other digimon, we **train** ourselves! We trained for this exact moment! It doesn't matter if you absorbed the powers of the **Digimon Sovereign** , no one is invincible!" He then chuckled. "However, it could also be this." He raised his hand, to show a card. It had the image of a chest wrapped in chains. "This here is the **Digi-Modify** card: **Gamma Absorption**. I activated it when you came in contact with Gallantmon when he blocked your attack. It slowly absorbs your energy and strength. And with that last attack you did, you're about drained."

As he heard the words coming from the Digimon warrior, Bagramon grew more and more angry. To hear a _boy_ , a _**human**_ _boy_ , speak to him in such a manner? To _trick_ him like a fool?!

IT WAS **OUTRAGOUS!**

" **You dare mock me?! ME?! RULER OF THE DIGITAL WORLD! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A SPECK OF DUST BENEATH ME! I SHALL DESTROY ANYONE WHO STANDS IN MY WAY, EVEN IF IT MEANS DESTROYING THE DIGITAL WORLD TO DO IT!"** With a load roar, dark energy began to form around Bagramon, and growing bigger by the second. The ground and even the air trembled as Bagramon's power grew by the second!

"What's he doing?!" yelled UlforceVeedramon as he tried to keep his balance.

Sakuyamon stared at the enemy, as she tried to analyze what was happening. Behind her mask, her eyes widened in realization. "He wouldn't?!"

Susanoomon turned to her. "What? Do you know what he's doing?"

Nodding shackling, Sakuyamon gave her observation. "He-He's channeling his power and the energy around him deep inside himself!"

"Is he preparing for an attack?" Gallantmon asked, only for her to shack her head.

"Worse! HE'S GOING TO SELF-DESTRUCT!"

Everyone's eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

"From what I'm sensing, he's really desperate to kill us! The amount of energy he's filling himself up with is enough to wipe the Digital World out of existence!"

Susanoomon glared at the still charging form of Bagramon. That **fool**! Was he really crazy enough to obliterate the Digital World?! His own home?! "We need to stop him! Saku-chan! Can we destroy Bagramon without releasing the blast?" If they could stop the fuse without triggering it, they might just have a chance at winning.

Unfortunately, Sakuyamon shook her head. "The energy is already forming and circulating within him. It's like popping a water balloon. Even if we blast Bagramon with our strongest attacks, it would just release the bomb."

The others look either sad or angry as there was nothing they could do, while Susanoomon gripped his fists in anger. He then turned to Gallantmon. "Gallantmon, can't you stop him with your **Crimson Light** and send him to another dimension?"

Gallantmon replied negatively. "I'm almost out of energy, I can barely keep this form together. I don't have enough to charge my attack."

"THEN WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?!" Shoutmon yelled angrily.

Susanoomon thought hard on what he could do as he looked at Bagramon, who was now completely encased in dark energy. Suddenly a thought occurred. He turned to the others.

"I have a plan, but it's really risky!"

"What do you have in mind?" ShineGreymon asked. Any idea would be greatly appreciated in this situation.

"We combine **all** of our power into one and send this bastard away before he can exploded!"

"By 'all' you mean?"

" _ALL_! **Every**. **Last**. **Drop**."

Ophanimon's hidden eyes widened as she caught what her partner was thinking. "Are you crazy?! Who knows what that much could do to you! What if you can't contain it!"

"We don't have a choice! You guys with me?!" He demanded.

Reluctantly, the Digimon nodded. Nodding back, Susanoomon turned to face Bagramon, before being encased in fractal code. When it vanished, he turned back to Naruto. The other Digimon then put their hands on his back (except for Shoutmon X4K and ShineGreymon who put their gigantic fingers gently on his shoulders). Naruto closed his eyes in concentration. Suddenly, his arms glowed as the symbols of the Digi-Crests appears on them. Then dozens of orbs of light surrounded him. The Crests span around him, and the **Digimentals** orbited his body, and finally, the **Ten Legendary Spirits** circled him. The orbs then glowed brightly before being absorbed into him. The blonde grunted in pain as his body was filled with _massive_ amounts of energy. Too much, that he could barely contain it all! Taking a minute to get his energy back and control the wavelength, he straightened up, ignoring the worried looks of his partners. Holding up his digivice, Naruto pulled out a card.

"This is the end for you, Bagramon! **Digi-Modify: Gallantmon's Aegis Shield! Activate!** " He then slid the card through a slot on the side. Holding out his arms, the **Shield of the Just** appeared. The triangles around the shield began to glow one by one, as all the energy inside him and the strengths of his digimon were sent through him and into the shield, causing them to de-digivolve to Child forms. The shield started to glow brightly as it powered up to the max, sparks bouncing off of it with the ground around them bursted into a small crater. Naruto grunted as he felt as if his body was a balloon being over flooded with water. The storm clouds above grew more fierce from the unbelievable force these two beings held. Before the environment could break into nothing, Naruto and Bagramon were ready with their attacks.

" **NO BOY! THIS IS THE END FOR** **YOU** **! PERISH LIKE YOUR FOOLISH FATHER!"**

"I DON'T THINK SO! **SHIELD OF THE JUST: CRIMSON LIGHT!** " The heroic warriors were pushed back as the shield finally released its energy, launching a massive energy wave that teared its way through to Bagramon, who only laughed.

" **FOOLS! EITHER WAY, MY ATTACK** **WILL** **BE RELEASED!"**

Weakly, Naruto smirked. "That's what you think."

Before the blast could hit Bagramon, it suddenly stopped itself as if hitting something. His confused look turned into one of horror as the frozen attack's front ripped something out of thin air. He now realized what their true intensions were.

" **NOOOO!"**

The rip was actually a black hole that had been formed from a rip in a time and space barrier. Everything around him was being sucked in as the gravitational pull was too strong to resist. Since it was only a few feet from it, he could only watch helplessly as his feet slid through the ground.

"As you know, Gallantmon's **Crimson Light** is an attack that breaks the bonds of space and sends the opponent into another dimension. We used every ounce of our energy to rip a hole in space to banish you into the infinite darkness, where your attack won't hurt anyone but yourself! This time your sins will be judged!"

Bagramon grunted as he tried to get away from the black hole, to no use. He screamed in anger that he was bested by a human and his digimon! **"IF YOU THINK YOU ARE SAFE, YOU ARE WRONGLY MISTAKEN! FINAL APOCALYPSE!"** As he was half into the portal, his body exploded sending chaotic and destructive energy everywhere.

Naruto's eyes widened in horror as the blast headed his way. "NOOO!"

"Naruto!"

"Boss!"

"Naruto-sama!"

His digimon covered their partner's body to protect him, even if they knew it was no use.

Naruto only had one as everything turned white. _'Father.'_

Mountains crumbled down as the few surviving villages were crushed. Oceans flooded the lands as volcanoes burst in fiery rage. Whole regions exploded upwards as they broke into small pieces. Digimon either fighting or hiding for safety, cried out in horror as they died and their data destroyed. The Digital World broke apart piece by piece as lava towers erupted from the planet's core. Finally, in a large flash, it exploded.

No lived or hoped to survive.

Both good and bad life lost.

Heroes gone forever.

Or are they?

One world may be lost,

But another of similarity could be saved.

This is neither the end,

Nor the beginning.

Merely, the rebirth of a legend.

The legend of **The Digimon King.**

* * *

 **There you go for the first chapter of my new Digimon story. Short I know, but I wanted to leave you guys hanging! XP**

 **Next time the chapters will be WAY longer with an opening! YAY!**

 **Now, this story will not follow JUST season 1 of Digimon, but also from Adventure, to 02, to Tamers, to** _ **maybe**_ **Data Squad. Not Frontier or Fusion, as it wouldn't work. Mostly it's how a Naruto who had the powers to digivolve his digimon to levels unimaginable, interacting in both another dimension's Digital World and Human World. SPOILER!**

 **Pairing: Not sure if to keep it my first choice [Naruto/Hikari] or make it a Harem. Will think about it.**

 **There will be OC or other evil Digimon, ESPECIALLY for part 2 of Adventure (not Adventure 02, but after when Kari was discovered to being the eighth child) for the latter! I mean come on! Naruto (who can spirit evolve) and his six digimon who can digivolve to ULTRA, AND DigiXros! With the EIGHT! Digidestined!**

 **That's FIFTHTEEN(15) strong digimon against FOUR Mega level DIGIMON! Talk about cake walk!**

 **DON'T THINK SO!**

 **There will be more villains that will be trouble for even Naruto, not to mention that I will make the Canon antagonists stronger than in the series!**

 **ANY FLAMES WILL BE IGNORE AND PUT OUT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR "You made Naruto too strong!" "That Digimon can't digivolve into that!" or "That's not suppose to happen that way!" Fanfic is supposed to be about taking something and writing it your way! SO DON'T BITCH!**

 **Finally, when reviewing, please put something more than "Awesome story!" "Love the story!" Put real, educated, grown up reviews! What you liked about it? Any questions you might have? Anything more than 4 words!**

 **Also, under ANY circumstances, absolutely, positively NO "Update soon!" I am trying to write ALL of my stories, so you will have to wait until I at least get 2 chapters done for each.**

 **READ, REVIEW, SLEEP, AND EAT UNTIL YOUR FAT!**

 **Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**JS: What up people! Here's the second chapter for my new story.**

 **Naruto: You bastard! You killed me!**

 **JS: Correction! Bagramon kill you, I just thought of it and made it happen!**

 **Naruto: THAT'S THE SAME THING!**

 **Veemon: Yeah you bastard!**

 **JS: QUIET! ONE MORE WORD AND I'LL TURN THIS INTO A YOAI WITH YOU HAVING SEX WITH GIANT FAT UGLY MEN!**

 **Naruto: NOOO!**

 **Veemon: PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT THAT!**

 ** _Kari then appeared, when she saw Naruto and Veemon on their hands and knees, crying. She looked confused but figured they did or said something and Juubi (the author) threatened them with something terrible._**

 **Kari: (rubbing Naruto's back in comfort) That wasn't very nice Juubi-kun.**

 **JS: (shrugging) Had to be done, Kari-chan. Had to be done. Anyway! No more distractions! Let's get on with the show! Kari-chan would you like to do the honor?**

 **Kari: Sure!**

 **Declaimer: Juubi no Shinju does not own Naruto or Digimon.**

 **Warning: If I like one better than the other, I may write either the English or Japanese version of a name for digimon, or attack. If confused, go to .com, that's what I'm using.**

* * *

 **TAFU na HAATO! Nando demo tatakau to kimeta toki kara tomaranai MAI ROODO  
Chiisana PURAIDO seotte kobushi wo nigitte mata ippo ippo GOORU wo mezashi zenryoku shissou!  
Tama ni tsurai hi datte atte omoidoori ni ikanakute sora ga namida de nijinde mietemo  
Ashita wa kitto egao ni naru kara daijoubu! **

**Osoreru koto wa nani mo nai yo "Ore wa tsuyoi" to shinjite iza ikou ze**

 **"Mou shinpai nai yo omae nara!"  
Sou sora ga waratteru ki ga shita ase to namida no kazu kitto kagayakeru  
Moshi fuan ni natta toki datte yareba dekiru to jibun shinjite  
Ashiato ga oshietekureta zutto NEVER GIVE UP! **

**"Itsumo dareka to kurabete shimau nda yo..."  
Ari no mama demo ii to wakatteitemo  
Dareka no sei ni shite nigete konna jibun ga yurusenakute  
Kabe ni butsukatte shimatte hitori ja dou shiyou mo nakute  
Demo tsurai toki ni soba ni ite sasaete kureru nakama ga ite  
Tomo ni waratte naite kureru kara  
Kakegae no nai sonzai ga me ni mienai CHIKARA to yuuki senaka ou shita!**

 **Osoreru koto wa nani mo nai yo orera nakama dakara tomo ni ikou ze**

 **"Mou shinpai nai yo omae nara!"  
Sou sora ga waratteru ki ga shita ase to namida no kazu kitto kagayakeru  
Moshi fuan ni natta toki datte yareba dekiru to jibun shinjite  
Ashiato ga oshiete kureta zutto NEVER GIVE UP!**

 **Ima ga funbari toki dattara chotto matte nanka nai de tatte  
Kokoro no HACHIMAKI maite kokora de hakui shibatte  
Sou surya kitto ippo RIIDO nareru kitto hitori no HIIROO  
"Shouganai" tte itte seitouka suru amai jibun nara kettobasu  
BIBIttenaide heppiriyou ni hi tsukeru chakka! Ugokanakuccha!  
CHACCHACCHA to chaban wa shuuryou tomattenaide mata RESUTAATO!  
KEEP ON itsumo no egao de iku ZONE HERE WE GO NOW!**

 **Itsudemo hitori janai yo itsudemo akiramenaide sora wo miagete kobushi kakage**

 **"Mou shinpai nai yo omae nara!"  
Sou sora ga waratteru ki ga shita ase to namida no kazu kitto kagayakeru  
Moshi fuan ni natta toki datte yareba dekiru to jibun shinjite  
Ashiato ga oshiete kureta zutto NEVER GIVE UP!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Our New, Old Home! And meeting new friends!**

* * *

"Who is he?"

"Where did he come from?"

"He's a human! Do you think he's a DigiDestined? Maybe he's the eighth child Gennai told us about!"

"His digivice looks weird."

"Hey now! Please let the boy rest! He looked like he's been through a fight with an army of Mammothmon."

These voices got loader and clearer as he regained consciousness. That itself surprised him as he was sure he would be dead after Bagramon's suicide blast. Though, if the fact that his entire body was wreaking with pain was one thing, either he somehow survived, or he was suffering in hell. His grunt of pain was enough to alert the presences there of his awakening.

"He's waking up!"

"Give him some room! Don't crowd him!"

The amazingly alive Naruto Uzumaki slowly, and painfully, tried to sit up. He felt a hand on his back as someone helped him. When he was able to sit straight without falling back down, he slowly opened his eyes. It took half a minute to let them get adjusted to the light. When he could see, he saw that he was on a mattress with blankets covering him. His arms were covered from the tip to his shoulder in bandages. Actually, now that he looked, _every_ inch of his body was in wraps. He couldn't even move his legs without them spazzing in pain.

It was then that he realized one _very_ important fact.

HE WAS 8!

 _'What the FUCKING hell?!'_

Last time he checked, he was 15, turning 16! What was going?! First he somehow survived an atomic explosion, now he was 8 years younger! He felt a major headache approaching, so did what he always does when something like this happens to him…

Blame fate…and kami!

Deciding to think about it later, he lifted his head up to look at where he was. He saw that he was in a small room with a window in next to him, letting in from what he could figure out, either sunrise rays or sunset. The walls were made of wood with dried mud keeping it together. As he looked around, he finally saw the one who helped him. It was on old man, whose head was completely bald except for a ponytail on the top. His eyes were squinted together, looking closed. His large nose had a long mustache underneath. He wore what seemed like a dark, navy blue and red uniform with red gloves and red steel toe shoes.

Behind him were what he recognized, to his **immense** shock, as Baby I digimon with a Jijimon looking at him in wonder, surprise, happiness, and hope. Though the sight of _Digimon_ shocked him to his core.

 _'B-but I though the Digital World was destroyed?! How can there be digimon? Is this heaven?'_

"Are you alright young man?" the mysterious old man asked.

Looking at him, Naruto was silent for a moment. Getting his thoughts together, or as much as he could, he opened his mouth to asked what could be the most important question.

"W-Where am I?"

* * *

In all of his digital life, Gennai has seen many things that didn't or couldn't surprise him anymore. He was one of the few first beings that were created by Fanglongmon, besides the Digimon Sovereign. He and his group dedicated themselves as to being guardians of the Digital World as their masters slept. They helped raise digimon from their eggs, helped keep fights from happening or from getting out of control, and kept peace over their home.

When evil strong digimon – corrupted my viruses and dark data – soon decided to rebel the current way of living, and grew more and more powerful, not even then was he shocked. Even he knew it was only a matter of time before something like this would happen. He and his comrades knew they weren't strong enough to stop them, as they were creations of mind and science, not power. It was then they had a plan. With their masters still asleep, their only chance was to call for help from the world next to theirs. With the human's ability to somehow adapt to unpredictable situations, they would call on them to help.

Working tirelessly through night and day, they used all their technology and knowledge to create special equipment and tools to help those chosen. In order to find the ones to help, they took a risky plan. They sent two digi-eggs into the human world, both to a random location. Once the two digimon interact, no doubt they would be taken over by their primal instincts and fight. Obviously drawing attention to themselves. While doing that, their computers would scan the humans watching the battle and determine who were qualified.

Once enough data was collected, the digimon would be summoned back. Going over the data, they found out eight children matched the expectations. After that, they began to create and breed specific digimon that best matched the personalities of each child. Once done, they created special crests that would form a bond between the digimon and their partners that would enable them to digivolve into higher levels.

Unfortunately, before they could be able to even summon the children, they were discovered by one of the dark digimon, Piedmon. Along with him was an army of Guardromon and Mekanorimon. They tried to stop them, but unfortunately fail in the end. All of his friends and comrades have fallen, only he remained. He was able to escape with the digi-eggs and crests, but lost one in the process. During his escape, he was hit by an attack from Piedmon that has weakened him gravely, having been reduced to the form of an old man barely as strong as a rookie.

He was able to find somewhere to hide and later help the eggs hatched. When he felt it was time, he sent the young digimon with the crests and with as much strength as he could, was able to cast a powerful ancient incantation taught by Fanglongmon to him alone, to summon a portal to the human world and brought the DigiDestined into the Digital World.

Unfortunately, that spell drained the last of his energy and sent him into a coma.

When he awoke, his fateful companion and friend, Jijimon, who had been watching over him as he slept, told him of how the children grew and became strong throughout their adventures. He felt proud of the children, maybe they really could stop the **Dark Masters** , as the evil digimon called themselves. He was then told of how the humans traveled back to the human world to search for the eighth child, who he remembered to be Kari Yagami, Taichi Yagami's younger sister.

Though, with the DigiDestined gone, the rest of the Dark Masters began to take over the Digital World, twisting it into their own image. Many digimon were lost or those lucky, or unlucky depending on how you see it, to survive their wrath were captured. Seeking refuge, he, Jijimon, and the only infant digimon to be born before the process was stopped, hid themselves in his secret home.

It had been a few years since anyone had seen the DigiDestined, many losing hope on them returning. It was only a few days ago that he sensed a powerful energy signature nearby. At first he thought the Dark Masters found them, but sensed that the energy signal wasn't dark. He grew hopeful that it was the children returning. When he went to check, he was surprised to see a large crater on the fields. In the middle was a young boy that couldn't be any older than 8. He had blonde spiky hair that could outshine the sun, with strange marks on his cheeks that looked like whiskers. His clothes were in tears, barely holding on. Wounds covered his body with massive burn marks. It looked like he had been at through a war by just himself.

He quickly and carefully brought the child to his home to be healed.

When he spotted a strange device that had fallen out of the boy, he thought it was a digivice, but none that he ever seen which surprised him. It looked like a microphone, and was about to dismiss him being a DigiDestined when he felt the digimon energy in it. He was shocked that the digivice felt so strong, far beyond what he and his friends created.

 _'Who exactly is this mysterious boy?'_

He was even more shocked when the boy woke up in just a few days. What would have taken someone, with wounds such as the ones he had seen, weeks to wake up from, if not outright **die** , he did in mere day!

As he asked the boy how he was feeling, he used his sensing ability to graph his power. Once again being surprised at sensing power matching that of a Mega!

"W-Where am I?"

* * *

Gennai took a deep breath, thinking on how to word it out. If the boy _was_ a DigiDestined, which was impossible, he must have come to the Digital World unexpectedly.

"Well young man, I'm afraid you somehow wound up in a world called the Digital World."

He saw the poor boy's eyes widen in shock – but for a different reason than what Gennai was thinking. It must be a great surprise to learn you were transported to another world.

"Wh-What? What did you just say?!" Naruto must have heard wrong. For a minute there he thought this old guy said he was in the _Digital World_.

 _'I-It couldn't be true. I just saw it blown to pieces! And there is no way that could have been a dream, I have the scars the prove it!'_

Gennai looked at the boy in pity. He looked like he was being teared apart inside. For someone so young to be riped away from their home was terrible.

"You lying."

Jijimon who was silent the whole time, stepped forward. "What was that, little guy?"

Naruto then shot his head up, shocking them when they saw his eyes filled with tears, anger, confusion, sadness, but most of all, grat loss.

"YOU'RE LYING! THIS CAN'T BE THE DIGITAL WORLD! I SAW IT MYSELF AS MY HOME WAS BLOWN TO PIECES! I DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF GAME THIS IS, BUT IT ISN'T FUNNY!"

The yell shocked everyone, the little ones crowing in a corner with tearful eyes, scared from the shouting. Gennai was both surprised and confused. It was as if this small boy used to be in the Digital World before, but that was impossible.

After a moment of silence, the old Guardian walked to the now crying Naruto. He calmly put his hand on his shoulder, getting his attention.

"Who are you exactly? What do you mean by we are lying?"

Naruto looked at him for a second, using his ability to detect negative emotions. All he sensed in the old man was kindness, protection, confusion, things you would find in ones grandfather. He decided on whether or not to tell him the truth. _Could this really be a Digital World?_

"….My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze…"

He told them everything, of his time in the Digital World, of his father which shocked them, of the war created by Bagramon. How his digivice allowed him to fully control the power of Digi-volution. How he and his partners fought in their last stand against the Demon Lord Digimon. That was when he remembered! His partners! Where were they?! Were they okay?!

"My digivice! Where's my D.V. Loader?!"

Even with the pain he was in, he got out of bed, ignoring their protests, and looked for his Digivice.

"You mean this thing?" asked Jijimon as he held out the strange device he had. Faster than he could blink, Naruto had the digivice in his hands, searching to see if his digimon were in there. He was happy to know that they were, it would seem that whatever saved him, also saved his digimon. It seemed they were just tired and in their Baby II forms, luckily not hurt as they healed when they were inside the D.V. Loader.

Holding it out, he called out. **"RELOAD: KOROMON! LOUDMON! DEMIVEEMON! SALAMON! VIXIMON! GIGIMON!" (AN: Loudmon is Shoutmon's prior form, he looks like DemiVeemon except red with his ears pointed out, making his face resemble a V if looked at from above.)**

The rest of the room's occupants watched in amazement as six cocoons of data appeared before bursting, showing six in-training digimon. The small digimon looked around in confusion before spotting Naruto.

Before the blonde could react, he was pushed to the floor (painfully I might add) as his partners tackled him, shouting in joy at him being okay (for the most part). They asked question after question on where they were, how he was feeling, why he looked younger, if he had any food, etc; all the while he was trying to calm them down. After a few minutes, he got them to settle down and off of him before he turned back to Gennai, and his group.

"Allow me to introduce my partners, best friends, and family. This is Koromon, or Kaen as I like to call him."

"Hey!" Kaen greeted.

"The one trying to look cool is Issei."

"Sup!" said Loudmon, or Issei.

"The big and blue plush doll is Ryuu."

"Hey! Got any candy?" Ryuu said/asked with large puppy eyes.

"Be nice Ryuu. The cutie is Tenshi."

The Salamon blushed in embarrassment at her partner's words. "Naruto! Don't call me that!" Naruto just chuckled.

"Hehe, sorry. Anyway, next is Nisou the quiet one, and at times, my favorite."

"Hey!" the other digimon yelled as the Viximon bowed.

"Hello, nice to meet you."

"And finally, we have our bottom feeder, Monome."

Said bottom feeder was busy eating a plate of sandwiches that Jijimon had put in before Naruto woke up. Naruto's other digimon noticed their brother eating away at the food, and starting a fight over who could eat what.

Gennai chuckled at the scene; it was always nice to see such childish antics, even at a dreadful time like this. Naruto then turned to him.

"Sorry, I forgot to ask. Who are you?"

"Ah yes! Deeply sorry! My name is Gennai, I am a Guardian of the Digital World."

At hearing the name of their (former) home, the digi-group stopped their fighting and looked at Gennai before turning to Naruto.

"That reminds me! Naruto, where are we?" Issei asked.

Kaen nodded. "Yeah! Didn't the Digital World…well, you know." His voice got lower at the end in sadness, remembering what happened in their final battle with Bagramon.

Gennai cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "I believe I have an idea to your question. While it may seem impossible, as I thought over what Naruto told me, I may have come to a hypothesis. Before the atomic blast could hit you from this _Bagramon_ , you must have somehow been transported from your world into an alternate dimension. You traveled from your version of the Digital World into this one."

"WHAT?!"

Naruto frowned as he thought of something. "Now that you mention it, before the blast reached us, I heard my father's voice telling me to survive. Then I felt a sort of _pull_ and everything went dark."

Tenshi looked at him. "You think your father saved us? But how? I mean…wasn't he…?" She didn't need to finish.

Looking out the window, Naruto replied. "He always told me that 'even if we are separated, we would always be in each other's hearts.'"

"So what? He somehow saved us from beneath the digi grave?" Issei asked, before he was hit in the head by Tenshi. "Ow!"

Monome was the one who replied. "More like from inside Bagramon. Remember, he was absorbed by him. It could be he somehow regained consciousness and used the last bit of energy to send us here."

Issei gave him a deadpan look. "How is it that you can go from being an idiotic living vacuum cleaner one minute, to being really smart the next?" Either this guy was bipolar or just pretended to be stupid.

He was ignored as the dimension travelers thought about it. It made sense, _he_ did have power they couldn't even dream of, opening a portal from inside of someone wouldn't be too hard for _him_ , even in his weaken form. The only reason Bagramon was able to absorb him was because _he_ was tired from nonstop fighting the Demon Lord Digimon and Lucemon, and was taken by surprise.

Sighing, Naruto turned to his head to the ceiling. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. Whether we want to admit it or not, our home is…" He took a deep breath to calm his wrecked emotions. "Gone."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…What now?" Issei asked. He made sure not to sound devastated, or allow himself to cry. After all, he was the 'big brother' of his digimon family, after Naruto of course.

Looking at Gennai, Naruto remembered he said that they were in another Digital World. "Gennai-san. What can you tell us about this world? Who knows, maybe we can make this our _new_ home."

It was now Gennai's turn to sigh. "Normally, your appearance would have been a welcoming surprise. Though now I do not know if it is a good or bad coincidence." The group looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Lately, there had been a group of evil Mega-level digimon called **The Dark Masters** that had taken control of the Digital World. Not to mention that the DigiDestined had been gone for a few years now."

"Wait! 'Mega-level'? 'DigiDestined'? What are you talking about? Isn't your Digivolution stages 'Baby I', 'Baby II', 'Child', 'Adult', 'Perfect', 'Ultimate' and 'Ultra'? And who or what are these 'DigDestined'?" the blonde tamer asked.

Gennai shook his head. "First of, no. Here it goes 'Fresh', 'In-Training', 'Rookie', 'Champion', 'Ultimate', and 'Mega'. I never heard of 'Ultra', but it gives me a shiver if it is stronger than Mega. I suggest you use that rank system to not attract attention and confusion. As for who the DigiDestined are, well they are like you. They are children with digimon partners that help save the Digital World. There are eight of them, each with their own partner. They have gone to their own world to search for the eighth child. Unfortunately, the Dark Masters had used that opportunity to take over. Time here is different, as the gate between the Digital World and Human World is closed. A day here, is a minute in the Human world."

"So we lose one world, and end up in another that is having its own problems. Normally I'd say it was irony, but we always seem to end up in terrible situations." Issei deadpanned. The others couldn't help but agree with him, they always did end up in bad spots when they didn't mean to.

After thinking for a bit Naruto came to a decision. "Is there anything we can do to help?" That shocked the old guardian and Jijimon, who then spoke up.

"Wh-what?! But you just came from almost dying! We surely can't make you fight again!"

Looking at his digimon, Naruto saw that they also agree with his plan. He turned back to the two old beings. "While that may be true, we just can't stand by and watch as innocents are being threatened. Besides, think of it as thanks for healing me. We'll help these 'DigiDestined'. We were already too late to save our world, but we'll be damned if we did nothing to help this one!"

Gennai could see it in this strange child's eyes; he really did want to help and was determined to save their world. He took a moment to think. This boy came from another Digital World where he had to fight in a dangerous world at a young age. He also had many digimon companions that felt strong also. Not to mention adding more fighters to the DigiDestined group would increase the chances of victory. Even if he didn't like putting pressure on the boy, just when he got out of his own battle, they needed all the help they could get.

"Very well then, thank you very much. However, you must rest as your wounds still need healing. I will keep sensing for the children and will alert you of their return so you can meet with them. For now, rest."

Naruto nodded and laid back down on the bed. He still felt damn tired, not to mention he was greatly in pain from all the moving. He **really** needed to sleep. His digimon decided to rest as well and laid on top of him as the elders and other digimon left the room. Issei, however, decided to add one more thing to say.

"Alright! The **Digimon King** and his **Knights** are back! Who knows, maybe Naruto could become the King of this world and lead an army to victory!"

"Just go to sleep, Baka!" Tenshi told him as she kicked him out of the bed onto the floor.

* * *

 ** _Digital World – Gennai's Hideout_** ** _– Few Days Later_**

It's been a few days since Naruto and his family appeared in this new Digital World. Naruto was now fully healed with the others well rested. He even got some new clothes he sealed inside the pocket dimension of his Digivice.

He now wore baggy dark green camo, nearly black, pants with black and red running shoes. He had on a black sleeveless button shirt, a white short-sleeve undershirt, and a dark orange hooded jacket. On top of his head were goggles with green-lenses that had special features like night-vision, inferred vision, and even allowed for detecting digital energy waves. They were gift from his 5t h birthday. On his belt, he had his Digi-modify cards in their case on his back waist with his digivice in a case on his left upper arm. Around his neck were dark orange high speaker headphones that allowed picking up sounds for miles. You never know when you need to eavesdrop on an enemy's conversation. They also connected to his digivice that had a built in player.

After he was fully healed, he and his partners took the chance to look around outside the small hut they stayed in, and were surprised at what they saw.

Lands were dried up, forests dead, the sky filled with dark clouds. The most disturbing thing was the massive twisted pillar in the middle of the Island. Gennai told them that that was where the Dark Masters resided.

Being told of how the world looked before, and seeing the changes done to it, Naruto and the others were more determined to restore it to its proper state.

During the time, the travelers told their old and young helpers stories of their past battles and victories. The in-training ones even started calling him 'King-sama', believing him to _really_ be a Digimon King.

They even learned that some of the Dark Masters were of the same species as their past opponents, such as **MetalSeadramon** , **Pinochimon** (or Puppetmon as they call this one), **Mugendramon** (Machindramon), and **Piedmon** _(Issei shivered, remembering his past encounter with the crazed clown. He could never look at clowns the same way again)_. Hopefully that should help make the battles easier.

Taking the time, they trained to get back to shape and ready for their future battles with his partners now back to their Child/Rookie forms **(AN: I will use the Jape evolution form titles when he is alone, and the Eng when he is with the other D.D)**. While doing that, Naruto began to think about what the so-called 'DigiDestined' would be like. Back on his planet, he was the only human there since he wasn't allowed to travel to the human world, and the Human World wasn't allowed to interact with the Digital World. He wondered what it would be like to meet other humans, maybe even kids his own age (physical now, as he was now 8). Anyway, they trained their skills, minds, and strategies for any and all possible opponents.

 ** _"You just love to get yourself in dangerous situations, don't you kit?"_**

 _'What the fuck?! You decide NOW of all times to wake up!'_

 ** _"Don't patronize me! You know I was too tired from fighting Lucemon and DarkDevimon to help you!"_**

 _'I know! I just…think that with your help, we could have stopped Bagramon. I'm not blaming you or anything! It's just that I can't help but feel as if we lost.'_

 ** _"You didn't lose kit. Unfortunately, you also didn't win. Bagramon is a cheap bastard that was equal in power to the Sovereigns, or even Fanglongmon. I'm afraid that the only reason you even hurt him like you did is because of your_** **"Gamma Absorption" _card. Without it, you would have been like flies for him."_**

 _'The worst part is that you are right. Without that card we got from Yggdrasill, we would have died easily. Unfortunately it was all for nothing. Our home is gone.'_

 ** _"Look at this way, would you rather have the people there be forced to live under the dictatorship of a crazy Demon Lord, or to live in peace in the Life Stream?"_**

 _'.…'_

 ** _"Exactly. You freed them from a life of torture, AND you are now in a world where you can help to your 'goodie-two-shoes' heart's content! So stop acting like an emo already!"_**

 _'You're right. Thanks Kurama.'_

 ** _"Not to mention I get to see you run around with your little eight year-old legs! HAHAHAHA!"_**

 _'URSAI!'_

"Naruto!"

Knocking out of his conversation with his bastard friend at hearing his name, he stopped his push up with Tenshi and Ryuu on his back. Getting them off, he turned to see Gennai and Piximon, another friend he met and believe him to be a king as he took his appearance at this particular time as a sign. He watch as they came closer, and saw that they looked happy and yet troubled about something. When they got near him, Gennai was the first to speak.

"Great news! The children have returned! Unfortunately, they ended up in the Dark Masters' territory!" Naruto narrowed his eyes at that. This was bad! No way could they hope to face and beat a group of Mega-level digimon so suddenly. Sharing Naruto's concern, Gennai continued. "I see you have the same thoughts as me. That is why I will send Piximon to get them out of there before it is too late. Once they are gathered, he will send them to you."

Naruto nodded and turned back to the others who were behind him. "Alright guys! This is it!" He held out his D.V. Loader. "We need the element of surprise, so you can't be seen yet. **"UPLOAD!"** The digimon glowed before shooting into the digivice. The blonde then turned to Piximon as he flew near him. "You remember where I'll be right?"

Piximon nodded. They agree that it would be too dangerous for Naruto to go with him as they needed to keep him out of the Dark Masters' presence at the moment. They agreed to go to one of the very few locations that weren't under the control of the evil digimon, where the tamers can all meet. They couldn't do it here as it would reveal Gennai's location. Piximon could easily locate the DigiDestined's location using the signature of their digivices.

"Alright then." Naruto took out a card and scanned it in his Digivice by the thin scanner slot built on the side. **"Digi-Modify: Angemon Wings!"** Out of his back, six bright shining wings appeared. With a hop, he floated in the air. Looking at piximon, he wished his good luck before he flew west, toward **Coela Beach**.

* * *

 ** _Digimon Coliseum_**

How could things change so much? When they returned to the Digital World, they had hoped that with the eight of them together it would be saved.

Only they were proven wrong.

 ** _Way wrong!_**

When they got back, they were surprised to find themselves in a dark and isolated forest. After looking around, they ran into Chuumon, who was weak and hurt. They were even more surprised when the cliffs and island started to fall apart. When Chuumon woke up, he explained how evil digimon called the Dark Masters took control of the Digital World. They were saddened when he explained how he lost his best friend, Sukamon. They then walked to the large pillar that Chuumon said was just the world scrambled up together, called **Spiral Mountain**.

It was then that things got worse. They came face to face with one of the Dark Masters, MetalSeadramon. Not even with their digimon evolved to champions could lay a hit on him, as they learn that he was a Mega-level. Just then, they blasted back and teleported to an unknown place. They awoke on top of a cliff surrounded by mist. As Angemon went to check around, he was blasted back and reverted to Patamon by Machinedramon, another Mega and Dark Master. Even as their digimon digivolved to Ultimate, they were easily taken down. Machinedramon then blasted the ground under them, sending them into a dark space. It was then they met the third Dark Master, Puppetmon as he attached strings to them, making the digimon fight each other. Using his **Puppet Pummel** he made the Ultimates de-digivolve to Rookie. Before they could say anything, the puppet digimon sent them to a strange coliseum where they met probably the most terrifying clown in their lives. Piedmon.

Even with WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, Piedmon defeated them in just seconds.

"Your digimon are just newly digivolved Megas, did you really expect them to be a match for me when they can't even control their powers?" Piedmon asked as he floated before the now afraid children.

"Now then, allow me to present my some of my fellow actors in this captivating show! MetalSeadramon!" With a burst, the metallic sea serpent broke through the floor behind Piedmon.

"Machinedramon!" Coming from behind a pillar, the cybernetic digimon showed itself.

"Puppetmon!" Out of nowhere, the crazed puppet reject appeared, chuckling at the scared DigiDestined.

"Hehehe! You though you saw the last of me? It's too bad you're about to die before we could play!"

"And myself, Piedmon! Unfortunately my other associates do not share my theatrical enjoyment and couldn't show up to watch your destruction first hand! No matter! Who would like to be the first to die?" The members of the **Dark Masters** chuckled evilly as they gathered, enjoying the frightened looks on the so called _"Digi Warriors!"_

The sudden and horrifying experience was too much for Mimi as she began to cry, holding Chuumon tighter. "I didn't ask for any of this! I just want to be a normal girl focused on shopping and boys! I don't want this anymore! I want to go home!"

"Mimi-chan…" Sora tried to calm her friend down, though she would be lying if she wasn't scared as well.

Hearing Mmi's cry was getting on Piedmon's nerves as he scoffed. "Your whining is giving me a headache! You will be the first to die!" The others could only look in shock as Piedmon took out a dagger from his sleeve and through it at the frozen Mimi.

As the knife got closer, Chuumon jumped out of Mimi's arms, taking the hit.

The kids gasped as the dagger went through the small digimon. As he hit the ground, Mimi knelt down and picked him up. "Chuumon! Please, speak to me!"

Chuumon groaned as he opened his eyes. "Mimi, please…survive." He then bursted into digital fragments, completely deleted.

"CHUUMON!"

Piedmon laughed as he watched the bits fly off. "Chuumon was a fool! Oh well, now that he's out of the way, who wants to die next!"

Tai glared at the mad clown. "Piedmon! You're going to pay."

The Masters just laughed at the threat. "Be my guess."

 **"Pit Bomb!"**

A small bat shaped bomb flew at the dark masters, exploding and causing a large flash to blind them.

The children were then picked out by an invisible sphere and taken away.

The group was glad to see Piximon as he flew the sphere.

"Piximon! Perfect timing!" TK said.

Piximon smiled at them. "Hey guys! I missed ya!"

"Awesome! You used a barrier to protect us!" Matt said, happy to see their old friend.

Tai then spoke. "Piximon! I thought you said it was possible to save the world of all eight DigiDestined were together! Why isn't it happening?"

"The truth is that being together isn't enough! These Digimon are too strong to fight head on right now!" Piximon said.

Sora looked at him. "Then what are we supposed to do! Please, help us!"

"That's right! No more riddles!" Joe said.

"There isn't time! Listen, there is someone who can help you beat the Dark Masters! You must head to Coela Beach quickly! Only he can help you!"

"Who?" Matt asked.

"His name is-" Piximon was cut off as the barrier shook as MetalSeedramon attacked them.

"There you are!" The dark digimon came closer to the barrier as it hit the ground.

Piximon knew he had to buy the group time to get away. "I'll hold them off! In the mean time, get away to safety and to the destination. The one you seek as there!"

"Who?! You can't stop them! They're all Mega Digimon! You won't survive!" Matt said, worried for his small friend.

"I know I can't win, but I should at least buy you some time!"

Tai stepped forward. "Then I'll stay and help you!"

That wasn't an option for the pink digimon. "No way! Besides, we need all of you to get together. Everyone is counting on you to save our world."

 **"Ultimate Stream!"** A blast of energy shot out of MetalSeadramon's nose, hitting the barrier.

Piximon got out of the barrier as he turned to the children. "You are the last hope we have! Remember, head to Coela Beach! He is the only one who can help you! You will know him when you see him! Good luck DigiDestined!" He then wacked the barrier with his staff, sending it farther away.

When they were gone, he turned to the Mega digimon in front of him.

Piedmon chuckled. "Did you really thing a small thing like you can beat us!"

Piximon growled at him. "Just call me a crazy little digimon!"

Meanwhile, the group could only watch as an explosion erupted in the coliseum.

"Piximon." Kari whispered.

"Now what?" Gomamon asked.

Tai spoke up. "We do what Piximon said and go to Coela Beach. If he is right, and there is someone who can help, we need to check it out."

* * *

 ** _A half Hour Later_**

It wasn't long before the barrier 'bubble' dropped them off on the coast of an island. However, it wasn't their destination. It would seem that with Piximon deleted, the 'bubble' didn't have enough energy to make the entire trip. Once it touched the group, it simply popped and dropped them. They decide to rest for a bit from the horrifying experience they just went through, especially the now turned in-trainings and few rookies.

Tai and Matt stood in front of the others as they rested.

"You guys okay?" Tai asked worried, the old meeting with the Dark Master obviously shook them up.

Sora spoke up as she held Yokomon tightly. "We're fine, just exhausted."

Matt turned as he looked at the ocean, he couldn't blame them. In all the time they have been in the Digital World, they never experience such a _close_ chance of dying. Even when they faced strong enemies, they could count on their digimon to help them. To come face to face with such beings that could easily out match their new Mega-level digimon without even trying? It was like being in a nightmare you couldn't wake up from.

Tai sighed, this saving the world thing was getting harder than he thought.

Meanwhile, Kari and TK were looking around at where they were. Kari then turned to her older brother. "What now Tai?"

At hearing the question the goggle wearing DigiDestined turned to Izzy, who already had his laptop out.

"It would seem that we are on island close to Coela Beach. We just need to cross the ocean and we should make there."

"But our digimon are tired." TK said as he looked at the exhausted rookies and in-trainings. There was no way they could digivolve right now.

Trying to think of something, Tai looked around the beach. Unfortunately there wasn't anything to use.

He sighed as there was nothing to use. Suddenly, he sees something on the horizon of the coast.

"What is that?" he asked, catching the group's attention. They also looked, seeing what Tai was looking at, wondering the same thing.

The heat mist then began to clear up.

"It can't be."

"There's just no way."

"Is that…"

"IT IS!"

The mirage mist clears up to show a snack bar.

"A snack bar? What's that doing here?" Izzy wondered.

"Who cares! There's food and ice there!" Tai said as they began to run to it. As they ran, Mimi and Joe trip, leaving them behind as the others run ahead.

* * *

 ** _Coela Beach – Naruto_**

He was bored.

He's been waiting for Piximon to return with the children for hours now. He had nothing better to do than to get a tan, work on his **chakra** control with Kurama, draw on the sand, and make life size sand replicas of his digimon in different fighting poses.

Don't ask.

Could something have happened? Were Pximon and the others okay? Did the dark masters get them? Narrowing his eyes, Naruto got up, dusting sand off his pants, and pulled out his digivice. He pressed the left button, causing a circular hologram appear above the device. It was green in a yellow diamond arrow spinning around the screen. For a few seconds it span around before stopping and pointing at a direction. Looking at where it was pointing, Naruto nodded before raising the digivice up. **"DOWNLOAD: GATOMON!"**

In a flash, Tenshi appeared. She looked at Naruto, awaiting orders. "Something's wrong. We're going to where the DigiDestined are." The cat digimon nodded as the D.V. Loader glowed and the **Digi-Egg Armor of Light** appeared in the screen.

 **"Gatomon Armor-Digivolve to… Nefertimon!"**

Getting on his flying digimon, Naruto held on as they flew up into the air. Giving directions on where to go, he could only hope for whatever was happening, they got there on time.

* * *

 ** _With the DigiDestined – 'Beach Shack'_**

They should have known it was too good to be true. With their luck so far, a place to relax was but a dream. As everyone except Mimi, Palmon, Joe, and Gomamon were trapped under Anomalocarimon's **Sand Shower** , the free members could only look as MetalSeadramon laughed at his trapped prey.

"We've got to do something!" Joe said as they hid behind a tree.

"But what? We're too tired to digivolve!" Gomamon cried out, only for his mouth to be covered as MetalSeadramon looked their way. They quickly ducked as to remain hidden.

They moved as the Mega slithered past them to look inside the shack.

"What?! There are only six DigiDestined! Where are the other two?!" He turned to Anomalocarimon who was busy eating his clams. "Don't just stand there! Find them!"

"AH! R-Right boss!" Looking around, the scorpion digimon saw the four who quickly began to run. "Get back here, humans!"

The four ran as fast as they could with Anomalocarimon right behind them. They ran along the shore before they hid behind a large bolder; a tired Anomalocarimon looking for them before deciding to hide and wait for them to come out. It dug under the sand and hid.

The remaining chosen children and their digimon panted as they tried to catch their breaths. "We *pant* can't just keep *pant pant* running. We need to stand and fight." Said Joe.

Gomamon looked at him. "But how, we're still too tired and hungry to digivolve."

Frowning, Joe knew he was right. "I'm afraid we don't have a choice. We'll just have to try our hardest to either drive him away or land a strong enough hit to paralyze him." Gomamon nodded, before the two of them looked from around the bolder. They were surprised to not see Anomalocarimon anywhere. They then spotted a large hole on the ground.

"What happened?" Mimi asked as she looked around.

"I think he ran off!" Palmon said.

Gomamon sighed in relief. "What a lucky break!" He then spotted something near him as he and Palmon checked it out. "Hey look! There's some clams and seaweed! We can eat these to regain some energy!"

As they ate, Anomalocarimon, who was under the water, spotted them and bursted out. "I've got you!"

"GAMOMON!" "PALMON!" Their digivices glowed.

 **"Gamomon Digivolve to… Ikkakumon!"**

 **"Palmon Digivolve to… Togemon!"**

"Alright!" Joe cheered as they watched their digimon begin to fight Anomalocarimon.

"Ha! You think you can beat me! **Sand Shower!** " The Ultimate spat out bullets of harden sand at the two Champions, who dodged.

"Take this! **Needle Spray!** " Togemon shot millions of sharp spines out of her body at the Ultimate, who used his hard claws to block them.

 **"Harpoon Vulcan!"** Firing his horn at the scorpion digimon, Ikkakumon and the others watched as the blast cleared, showing a completely unscathed Anomalocarimon.

Now Joe was getting worried. "This is bad! Their attacks aren't doing anything!"

"What do we do?" Mimi asked, equally worried.

Suddenly, Ikkakumon was wacked by the sting as Togemon was captured by the claws.

"Oh no!"

"Togemon!"

 **"Rosetta Stone!"** Out of nowhere, a stone slab hit Anomalocarimon, making him release Togemon.

Joe and Mimi were surprised when a white winged digimon that looked like a sphinx with a face mask dropped in front of them. They were even more surprised when riding on it, was a human boy about the same age as Kari and TK. The boy turned to them.

"You guys okay?" The two just nodded dumbly as he looked around.

"Where are the other DigiDestined?" Joe and Mimi blinked, remembering that their friends where still trapped in the shack with MetalSeadramon

"That's right! They're in trouble! We've got to help them!" Joe said, turning to Mimi.

The boy then told them. "Go! I'll handle sand breath here!"

While they were hesitant to leave a young child to face the Ultimate, they knew they needed to help their friends. Wishing him good luck, they ran toward to shack with their digimon behind them. Watching them leave, Naruto turned to Anomalocarimon as he got back up.

"Tenshi-chan, you ready?" he asked his partner.

"Do you need to ask?" He could just sense the smirk underneath the mask, getting one as well. He got off and put on his goggles, instantly getting data on the crustacean digimon.

"Then let's do it!"

"Why you little-" He was cut off as Nefertimon tackled him, pushing him back as she then swiped her large claw at him. Unfortunately, his shell was too hard to lay a scratch.

"That shell's tough. Better bring out the big guns." Said Naruto as he observed the battle. He then took out a card. **"Digi-Modify: Power!"**

Once again clawing at him, Anomalocarimon was shocked when this time, a small crack formed. "Impossible!"

Tenshi dodged a strike from the tail, **"Curse of Queen!"** From the snake statue on her headdress, a beam of light shot out, hitting the crack and making it bigger. Anomalocarimon howled in pain as his shell now became useless.

Taking his chance, Naruto ran toward the weaken digimon. Jumping high, he pulled back his fist and as he dived down, punched the weak spot. Strings of D.N.A span around his fist as the scorpion digimon froze. Jumping off, Naruto watched as a ring of Fractal Code appeared around Anomalocarimon. Taking out his D.V. Loader, he held it to it. **"Fractal Code: Digitize!"**

The ring of data was then absorbed into the digivice. When it was all in, a digi-egg was all that was left which flew off to the sky, and an image of Anomalocarimon appeared on the D.V. Loader. Naruto smirked, "Capture, complete! And maybe it will be smarter on what side it picks on its next reincarnation." He turned to Tenshi who landed next to him; he patted her head getting a purr in return. "Let's go check on the others and make sure their okay." Nodding, Tenshi got Naruto on her back and flew to where Joe and Mimi ran off to.

When they got to the beach, they saw the two and six others with their digimon running with MetalSeadramon chasing them. It looked like the Mega was ready to send an attack at them. "Tenshi!"

"Right! **Curse of Queen!** " Launching a beam at MetalSeadramon, the Mega turned to see what dared attack him, only to receive a punch to the face that launched him back down to the water. Naruto then landed near the DigiDestined as they stared at him in shock.

"Hey! It's you!" Joe said, pointing to him.

Tai looked at him. "You know this kid?" Joe nodded, meanwhile Naruto's eye twitched at being called a 'kid'. Yes, he had lost half his age, but that doesn't mean he had to like it!

"Yeah! He saved Mimi and me and our digimon from Anomalocarimon."

Naruto turned to them and smiled. "Good to see you're okay." Tenshi then landed next to him, before de-digivolving back to Gatomon, shocking Kari and her digimon.

Matt stepped forward. "Who are you?"

Before Naruto could say anything, MetalSeadramon shot out of the water.

"Why you damn human! I'll make you pay for striking me!" the ruler of the sea roared.

Naruto glared at him before turning to the other. "I'll handle him. You guy get away!" Their eyes widened.

"Are you crazy?! You can't fight a Mega by yourself!" Tai yelled at him. Naruto shot him a grin as he held up his D.V. Loader.

"Who said I was alone? **DOWNLOAD: AGUMON! VEEMON! SHOUTMON! GUILMON! RENAMON!** " The DigiDestined gapped as face other digimon appeared next to the boy.

Looking at the children, Ryuu turned to Naruto. "So these are the so-called DigiDestined?"

Naruto shrugged. "Probably. But we can form introductions later. We've got company." He finished, pointing at the incoming MetalSeadramon.

Issei punched his palm in excitement. "Alright! Some action!" As he ran forward, he was stopped by Naruto who shook his head.

"Listen. Me, Ryuu, and Tenshi will handle metal breath. You and the others will guard our friends here as they get away. Sorry buddy, but we don't have time to waist." Issei pouted, but nodded. The blonde turned to the children. "Do you have some way to escape?"

Tai nodded as he turned to Joe, who nodded back in understanding. Naruto then starred at the now close Dark Master as his D.V. Loader lit up as he held up his left fist, which became incased in D.N.A.

"So much for being incognito. **D.N.A. CHARGE!"**

 **"Veemon Digivolve to… ExVeemon!"**

 **"Gatomon Digivolve to… Angewomon!"**

"Ikuze! _(Go!)_ " yelled Naruto to the group as he charged at the Mega – charging chakra at the bottom of his feet to run across the water – with Ryuu and Tenshi providing air support. Tai led the others as they ran to the water away from the battle, though they were shocked to see the blonde running ontop of the water.

MetalSeadramon saw them as he dodged blasts from Ryuu. "Oh no you don't! Get them Divermon!" Out of the water came big fish-man type digimon. They then got in front of the children. Tai growed, their digimon were still weak except for Ikkakumon and a now Lilymon. Just then, Kaen and Monome got in front.

"We'll take care of these seafood products!"

 **"Agumon Digivolve to… GeoGreymon!"**

 **"Guilmon Digivolve to… Growlmon!"**

Looking at them, Monome told them to keep going. They nodded in thanks as they kept running.

"Who is this kid?" Matt asked Tai.

"I don't know. Just glad he's on our side."

* * *

 ** _With Naruto_**

 **"Omni-Sword!"** In a spiral of fractal code, a large blade appeared in the blonde's hand. Jumping high, he slashed at a distracted MetalSeadramon's back. The Mega howled in pain before he tried to tail whip the pesky human, who was caught by Tenshi and moved away.

 **"X-Laser!"** ExVeemon's "X" mark glowed before an energy wave was launched, hitting him. Tenshi meanwhile charged up a light arrow. When ready, she launched it, striking the angry Mega.

Just as he was about to fire at them, Naruto appeared in front of him, his sword powered with D.N.A. **"D.N.A. Slash!"** Slashing down, the powerful strike hit the Sea ruler in the face. Unfortunately, MetalSeadramon was able to move at the last minute, resulting in only a large scar through his right eye. It was still enough to cause him untold amounts of pain as Naruto's D.N.A. also acted as a type of virus or poison as it slowly infect the mega, tearing him up from the inside.

Before Naruto, now on ExVeemon's back, could finish the job, he heard a scream. He looked to the shore, and his eyes widened.

"Oh Shit!

 ** _Earlier_**

 **"Mega Flame!"** A super-heated wave of fire came out of Kaen's mouth, either deleting some Divermon or sending them back.

 **"Pyro Blaster!"** With a loud roar, Monome sent a sphere of controlled blaze at them.

 **"Ikkakumon Digivolve to… Zudomon!"**

The children ran as fast as they could as explosions rang behind them. Issei used his **Rock n' Roller** to whack any digimon who got in their way. They were getting closer to Zudomon who was in the water, when suddenly the sand in front of Kari erupted upward. A hidden Divermon was about to grab her, only for Nisou to kick it away.

"Go!" Nodding, Kari and Gatomon were about to move, when more of the Aqua digimon appeared. Nisou was about to help them, only to be surrounded. "Damn it!"

"Kari!" called Tai, trying to get to his sister, but the Divermons got in his way. Nisou growled in anger before she began to glow.

 **"Renamon Digivolve to… Kyubimon!"**

Now a large, four-pawed fox with nine tails, Nishou used her tails, and whipped them away as she tried to get to the young DigiDestined. However, there were just too many of them as for every one that went down, two more took its place. "Where are they all coming from?!"

Kari back away as the Divermon got closer, Gatomon standing protectively in front of her. As one leapt to them, Kari gave a scared scream.

"Kari!" Her older brother cried out in concern.

"Fire Rocket!"

A missile of fire hit the Divermons, pushing them back. The 'rocket' landed in from of the two and dispersed, showing Naruto who looked at them. "You guys okay?"

Kari nodded shakily, still shocked at what happened. Naruto nodded back as he looked at the digimon getting back up. "These guys are harder to get rid of than virus-roaches! Time to bring up the big guns!" His digivice shined.

 **"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!... BurningGreymon!"**

With a mighty roar, the now large beast had fire blazing out of him in a twister and burning the Divermon, deleting them. The children watching were now beyond shocked at what they were witnessing!

"D-Did he…" started Izzy.

"Just…" continued Sora.

"Turn into…" Matt.

"A…digimon?!" Finished Tai.

BurningGreymon turned to the shocked Kari. **"Hold on!"** He picked her up bridal style while telling Gatomon hop on to his shoulder. Spreading his mighty wings, he flapped them and flew to the air. He flew toward the other DigiDestined who were on Zudomon's back with Kyubimon and Issei with a now "Rookie" Kaen and Monome. He dodged a few harpoons thrown at him as Lilymon fired back at the Divermon, providing cover for him. When he got to them, he carefully sat Kari and Gatomon down before turning to them. **"Keep going! I will try and stall MetalSeadramon for as long as I can."** He then flew off to where Tenshi and Ryuu were fighting the Mega.

"Wait!" Kari called out. But Naruto was now too far away. "I didn't get to thank him."

Tai hugged his sister from behind. "I think he knows."

* * *

 ** _Naruto, Tenshi, & Ryuu VS. MetalSeadramon_**

 **"V Cannon!"** With a roar, ExVeemon slammed into MetalSeadramon, pushing him backwards to where Angewomon waited.

 **"Heaven's Light!"** She held her hands up as a large ball of holy light formed. Launching it, the attack hit the dark digimon, burning its organic skin while rusting its metallic one from the intense heat.

"AAAAHHHH!" The mega glared hatefully at the Champion and Ultimate. "You medaling wastes of data! I will destroy you! **Ultimate Stream!** " As the energy blast can near then, the two digimon dodged. However, someone had an idea for the attack.

 **"Digi-Modify: Mirror Force!"**

As the beam continued to sail forward, a ripple went in mid air in front of it. As the beam struck it, it held and struggled for a second before it reversed itself and curved back to the shocked Dark Master. Barely dodging his own attack at the last second, MetalSeadramon wondered what happened. Before he could think on it though…

 **"Fire Tsunami!"**

A large, flame covered BurningGreymon rammed into him straight in the forehead. The impact stunned him as he fell into the water.

"Naruto-kun!" said a relieved Angewomon.

ExVeemon sighed in relief at his tamer's timing. "'Bout time you got here, boss. This guy is one tough lizard."

 **"We face tougher."** BurningGreymon said as he stared at where MetalSeadramon dropped. The waters rippled for a bit, before stilling, making him narrow his eyes. Something was wrong. That hit shouldn't have stunned him for long, so where was he?

That's when he looked at the swimming Zudomon.

No!

 **"He's heading for the others!"** With a mighty push, he flew to the large digimon, his partners behind him.

Back with the others, they sat silent as they watched the battle from a distance. As they saw MetalSeadramon fall to the water, they cheered at the hit the Dark Master took.

"Yeah! That's boss for you! When the going gets tough, he comes out on top!" cheered Kaen.

"That's the Digimon King for you!" said Issei, his arms crossed with his head held up in pride for his long time friend and brother. The others looked at him confusion at what he said.

"Wait. 'Digimon King'? What are you talking about?" asked Sora.

Before Issei could say anything, Tai with his telescope, saw something. "Hey! They're coming our way! Zudomon, slow down so they can get on."

As the Ultimate digimon slowed down, Tai say their mouths moving. "I think their trying to say something."

Gatomon focused her hearing to listen, before her eyes widened in danger. "Guys, quick! Hold-" Before she could finish though, MetalSeadramon bursted out of the water, ramming into Zudomon and sending the passengers into the water.

BurningGreymon saw this and cursed. He focused his DigiSoul and mentally called. **_"Digi-Modify: Speed!"_** With increased acceleration, he charged toward the two just as Zudomon was hit with an **Ultimate Stream** , turning back into Gomamon. He flew up above the Mega.

 **"Slide Evolution!... Agunimon!"**

Now turning into his Human Warrior form, the Warrior of Fire skydived down to him, his fist held back as fire was wrapped around it. "Take this! **Pyro Punch!** " Just as his hit struck, a large whale digimon came out of the ocean and tackled MetalSeadramon.

Naruto then reverted back to normal as he hit the water, Ryuu and Tenshi in their 'rookie' forms joining him. The whale digimon, Whamon, as Tai called, opened his mouth and sucked them all in. He then sunk under as the Dark Master turned to them, only to roar in anger at losing them.

* * *

 ** _With Whamon_**

After getting away from the enemy, the digimon tamers were allow off Whamon and into the air. Now, finally, being given a chance to relax, the group enjoyed the fresh air as they sailed through the water. The DigiDestined were in the front near the face, while Naruto and his group laid behind them. His partners were resting and laid out while Naruto sat with Tenshi on his lap, his jacket off to let it dry. He looked at a map given to him by Gennai, that showed the Digital World before this whole mess started.

 _'This world is so much different than ours. There are only a few places I recognize, like the **Village of Flames** and the **Breezy Plains** , and even then they're in the wrong places!'_ He sighed, he would have been completely lost if Gennai hadn't found him.

Meanwhile, the chosen children talked to Whamon.

"Thanks for the save, Whamon." Tai said.

"Yeah! Without you, we would have been done for!" Said a grateful Sora. Naruto's group heard that, and gained an eye twitched.

 _'And what about us?! We did all the fighting!'_

"I am glad that all of you are safe." The whale digimon said as he sailed.

Matt then spoke up. "Hey! Whamon. What do you think we should do about the Dark Masters?"

Sora agreed. "Why did they do this to the Digital World?"

Naruto silently scoffed. _'If they were like any stereotypical villain, it must be to 'shape the world in their_ 'perfect' _image.'_ He thought, before turning back to the map. If he was going to stay in this world, he needed to know his way around.

Water gushed out of Whamon's blow hole as he thought. "Unfortunately, I am not familiar on the whole details. I just felt sudden tremors through the earth, and the situation you see here formed before I could even step in to help stop it. Then, that member of the Dark Masters, MetalSeadramon, took control of the seas."

Naruto looked over his shoulder a bit as Tai punched the hard skin of the large digimon in anger.

"Those damn Dark Masters!"

Kari walked to him. "Onii-chan! Cheer up!"

Tai looked at her and took a deep breath. Giving her a thankful smile, he spoke up. "You're right. Chin up, everyone!"

The others except for Naruto's group agreed. "Yeah!"

It was then Whamon spoke up. "By the way, who is that group with you? I saw the young lad actually **turn** in a digimon and hit MetalSeadramon before me."

Everyone looked at each other, now realizing they never got the blonde's name. At that moment, Issei was done being patient.

"Oh, we're sorry. We didn't know we were supposed to say something when we've been here for TEN WHOLE MINUTES!" The red digimon said, getting louder near the end as he glared at the group, causing them to sweatdrop and chuckle sheepishly.

Naruto sighed and put a hand on top of Shoutmon's head, calming him down. "Chill out bro. Though, he is right. We've saved your butts and in return get ignored? Talk about rude." Their sweatdrops grew bigger while he got up with his digimon and went to sit down in front of them.

For a few seconds, he just stared at them with blank, bored eyes, unnerving them a bit. They fidgeted as his stare got uncomfortable. Finally, he spoke.

"So. You're this 'DigiDestined' I've heard so much about? 'Saviors of the Digital World?' 'Warriors of Justice?'"

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…I'm not impressed."

Queue group face faults. As they got, Matt glared at him. "You know about us. But we don't know about you. So, who are you kid?" He demanded, before he flinched as Naruto glared at him.

"First of all, the only reason I helped is because I owned the old man Gennai and Piximon a favor. Second, **don't** call me 'kid'. I'm 16 years old, but, for some ungodly reason, been reduced down 8 years! Thirdly, isn't it common courtesy to give your name first before asking for one's own?"

That made Matt lightly blush in embarrassment at his rudeness. Clearing his throat he offered Naruto a slight bow. "I apologize. My name is Yamato Ishida, but most people call me Matt." He then gestured to his digimon. "And this is my partner Gabumon."

Sora went next. "Hello, my name is Sora Takenouchi. And this is Biyomon."

"I'm Koushiry Izumi, but call me Izzy. And this here is Tentomon."

"I'm Mimi Tachikawa, and this is Palmon! Thank you for saving us!" Mimi said as she and Palmon bowed to him in gratetute.

"Hi! I'm Takery Takashi! But you can call me TK! I'm Matt's younger brother. And this is Patamon!"

"Name's Joe Kido, and this here is Gomamon! Great to meet you, and thanks for helping us!"

"Hey, I'm Taichi Kamiya, or just Tai, and this here is my partner Agumon!"

Lastly, Kari went as she bowed to the blonde. "Hikari Kamiya, Tai's younger sister, but please, just call me Kari. And this is Gatomon."

Naruto bowed back to them and introduced himself. "The names Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, but I like to be known as Naruto Uzunami for short! And this is my awesome family and partners, Kaen, Issei, Ryuu, Tenshi, Nisou, and Monome." He said as he pointed at the respective digimon. **(1)**

Sora then spoke up, thinking back to what he said. "Wait! You know Piximon? By any chance, were you on Coela Beach before this?"

 _"There isn't time! Listen, there is someone who can help you beat the Dark Masters! You must head to Coela Beach quickly! Only he can help you!"_

 _"Who?" Matt asked._

 _"His name is-" Piximon was cut off as the barrier shook as MetalSeedramon attacked them._

Naruto nodded. "That's right. I've been waiting for hours for that little pink furball to bring you guys there. Then I got bored and went to see what the holdup was. By the way, where is that little fairy?"

He grew worried at the saddened looks he got.

"I…see." He sighed, another friend come and gone.

Izzy then decided to turn away from the sad news. "Pardon me for asking, but how do you have _six_ digimon, and most importantly, **how** did you turn _into_ a digimon?!"

That got the other's attention. They looked at the mysterious 'kid'. Naruto, meanwhile, used his emotion sensing ability to see if he could trust them. After what happened in his world, he couldn't help but be a bit cautious with him being in a new world. When he didn't sense any dark or hostile intentions, he decided that if he was going to be traveling with them, they should at least know what to expect.

"It's a complicated story, but I'll try as best as I can. You see, I'm not from this world."

"Are you from the human world?" Tai asked. Only for Naruto to shake his head.

"No, actually, I'm not even from this dimension. I've come from a Digital World in an alternate dimension." That shocked them all. They thought he was just joking with them, but the serious face cancelled that. "I'll try to explain everything, but please don't interrupt. I wasn't exactly born there, I don't even know where I was born. All I know was that I suddenly appeared in front of my digimon father who then decided to raise me. For years, I've learned how to walk, talk, read, and most of all, survive. The Digital World there is different than this one; it's a bit more expanded, having multiple layers of seasons and environments. There are many different species of digimon than you can imagine! Anyway, my father was an important figure there, so important, he was considered the **Digimon God**. Since I was his son, they called be the **Digimon Prince**. Luckily I wasn't treated like fragile glass, or spoiled. The old man absolutely hated the arrogant, and would drop me straight from a mountain if I even showed a single bit of arrogance." He paused as he laughed at old memories, ignoring the weird looks he was getting. "But anyway, it was one day that I was by myself and got in a fight with a group of Beemon. While I was getting the crap beaten out of me, this guy here," he gestured to Issei, "came out of nowhere and tired to help me. Keyword being 'tired'. We both got beat. From then on we became best friends. Then, some Digi-Gnomes, some strange digimon that have the ability to grant wishes," he explained when he saw the confused looks. Getting a nod in thanks, he continues "came and a light shines between us, before we know it, I was holding a digivice and we became partners. For a few years, we traveled the world, exploring, getting into fights, taking some and giving some names, and even getting new members to our family! The digivice allowed me to have more than one partner." He finished, wrapping his arms around said family.

The group looked in awe at the prospect of another Digital World.

Agumon then realized something. "Wait, if you're from another world, what are you doing here?" The others shot the digimon's mouth up when they noticed the saddened look the blonde tamers had.

"There was an evil digimon named Bagramon. He was a Demon Lord Digimon that wanted to take over the world and run it his way. Many didn't like that and fought him. He then raised an army to delete any who stood in his way. Those who fell were absorbed into him, raising his power. He soon began to take regions for himself. I decided enough was enough and raised an army of my own to fight him. It took a long while, but I gathered enough to fight Bagramon. It was then I learned that he was targeting the **Digimon Sovereign** , the rulers of our world. If he absorbed their power, he would be unbeatable. I knew I needed to stop him before it was too late. The first time I challenged him, I barely survived because of my foolishness. Unfortunately, or fortunately when you think about it, it turned out to be a fake as one of his minions had an illusion on them to appear like their master with **half** the power. By then it was too late as Bagramon absorbed three out of the five Sovereigns. It was years later before I found him again, but it was too late as he absorbed the rest of the Sovereign. When I last fought him, I used an attack to slowly drain him of his power. We use everything we had, even evolving to our strongest forms. We almost beat him, until he used himself to be a bomb strong enough to erase our world completely."

The children gasped.

"I came up with the plan to combine every ounce of our power and send him away to another dimension before he could explode. We were too late though. As he was halfway into the portal, he managed to erupt. The last thing I saw was my home…being torn to pieces. I thought we were died, when we woke up in this world. We met Gennai-jiji and he healed us. In return, we promised to help you save this world."

It was silence as the group sat. The children felt bad for Naruto. To lose his home forever? To never be able see his friends and family again? They felt the same way when Myotismon attacked their home. Though what he must have felt was probably a hundred times worse, as they still had theirs.

Izzy decided to move from the subject and spoke up. "Excuse me Naruto-san, but may I see your digivice?" Naruto didn't see the harm in doing so, and thankful for the distraction, took it out to show them. They were surprised at the major difference it was to theirs.

"It looks kinda like a microphone." Tai stated. Meanwhile, Izzy used his laptop to scan the device, after a few minute, he gasped in shock. The others looked at him.

"I-I-Impossible!"

"What's up, Iz?" Tai asked.

"According to my calculations, Naruto-san's digivice gives up an energy reading that is a _hundred_ times more powerful than ours!" That shocked them, except Naruto.

"EH?!"

"That's because my digivice can completely connect to the Digivolution System." The blonde explained.

"Digivolution System?" Mimi asked. Naruto nodded. **(AN: Warming, major spoiler alert for both canon characters and rookie Digimon watches among you. Queue evil laugh! BWAHAHAHAHA!)**

"As you know, a Digimon can digivolve from fresh, to in-training, to rookie, then, champion, followed by ultimate, and if lucky mega. Then there's **Warp Digivolution** , where one can skip over stages from Rookie to Mega. That, however, is just the tip of the ice berg. There are other stages of Digivolution. There's **Armor Digivolution** where a handful of digimon are equipped with a special digital armor, called digimental. This allows the Digimon to digivolve into **another** entirely different or similar digimon of the same species, some even thought to be long lost or impossible. Anyway, next is a special and lost kind of evolution called **Spirit Evolution**. There were once ten ancient Legendary Digimon Warriors that battled a dark presence. At the cost of their lives, they sealed to dark enemy for eternity. Their powers, however, were separated and turned into many small spiritual statues from each of their powers. There is the **Human Spirit Evolution** , which turns the wielder into a human-like Digimon with powers that rival that of a Champion, like I did with Agunimon. Next is the **Beast Spirit Evolution** , a more aggressive power that wields the power of an Ultimate-level beast Digimon, like BurningGreymon. Then, is the **Fusion Spirit Evolution** , a form achieved by having and being in synced with both the Human and Beast Spirits. Its power is double that of an Ultimate. However, if five of the Human Spirits and Beasts Spirits are combined, it will form a **Unified Spirit Evolution**. The power of that is Equivalent to Mega."

The DigiDestined and Digimon were so enwrapped in the story. To hear something was just unbelievable.

"Then we have more stages. This one is called the **Burst Mode**. It is called "the power that exceeds Mega". While the Digimon wouldn't appear different in form, except for a color change, their power is through the charts. There is a rumor of an **Ultra** stage, a power level that surpasses that of a Mega. It's only a rumor, but I hear that using Ultra will drain the digimon of their power so much, that they are turned back to their egg forms." It was half-true. In all history of his world, only his digimon – through the power given to them by the Sovereign – were able to reach Ultra, but he decided to keep that a secret to himself for the time being.

Eyes widened at that. A power that surpasses that of a Mega! Was that even possible?!

Naruto then shrugged. "I guess I can tell you about the other stages as we'll be here for a while. There is a very unique mode called **DigiXros** , or **DNA Digivolution**. It allows for two or more Digimon to fuse together and form a whole new Digimon. For example, Issei can fuse with other digimon and form cross versions of himself. I don't know if your digimon can digixross. Meh, guess we'll see. The last stage is also a very unique one, called **Biomerge**. Its special because it fuses the digimon and their tamer, or partner, together and warp digivolves to their Mega level."

Their brains were just about to short circuit from all the knowledge, especially Izzy's.

"However, that isn't all my **D.V. Loader** can do. It also stores the data of digimon I defeat, creating a copy in it that I can summon to help me. There's some other things, but those two are the most important ones." He was really glad he set up an invisible barrier around them that blocks out any eavesdropping. Kami knows what would happen if the dark masters heard all of this.

The DigiDestined group sat there in shock, as they process all that they had heard. It was official; this kid in front of them really _was_ from another world. To learn so much about Digivolution, so much more than they knew or thought of, it was **_brain-bursting!_**

Then Joe remembered something. "Naruto-san. You mentioned a father that was a digimon and an important figure. Who was he?"

Naruto blinked, oh yeah! He forgot to tell them that part.

"My father was the co-creator and God of the Digital World, and creator of the Digimon. My father was Fanglongmon, **Taijin of Light and Darkness** , and **Yellow Dragon of the Center**."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 **(1) Naruto knows who his parents are because Kurama told him. However, he doesn't know the full details concerning his birth. Kurama has bonded with Naruto over the years, and sees Naruto as his first true friend, and doesn't want to ruin it and make Naruto hate him.**

* * *

 **And done! A whole chapter that gave more away than anything! PHEW! So there's an awesome fight and some info in Naruto's life. I know that the chapter was long and used up at least three or so episodes, but I wanted to have Naruto come in to the world before the DigiDestined and their run in with the Dark Masters. Also, next chapter will be the introductions of some of the other Dark Masters.**

 **Well, I nothing left to say, so Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**JS: And I'm back!**

 **Naruto: Oh, you left?**

 **JS: Shut up whisker. Anyway! Here is a new chapter of** **Rise of the Digimon King** **! I'm not gonna keep you waiting much longer, so here it is!**

 **Disclaimer: Juubi no Shinju does not own Naruto or Digimon. Thank you.**

* * *

 **TAFU na HAATO! Nando demo tatakau to kimeta toki kara tomaranai MAI ROODO  
Chiisana PURAIDO seotte kobushi wo nigitte mata ippo ippo GOORU wo mezashi zenryoku shissou!  
Tama ni tsurai hi datte atte omoidoori ni ikanakute sora ga namida de nijinde mietemo  
Ashita wa kitto egao ni naru kara daijoubu! **

**Osoreru koto wa nani mo nai yo "Ore wa tsuyoi" to shinjite iza ikou ze**

 **"Mou shinpai nai yo omae nara!"  
Sou sora ga waratteru ki ga shita ase to namida no kazu kitto kagayakeru  
Moshi fuan ni natta toki datte yareba dekiru to jibun shinjite  
Ashiato ga oshietekureta zutto NEVER GIVE UP! **

**"Itsumo dareka to kurabete shimau nda yo..."  
Ari no mama demo ii to wakatteitemo  
Dareka no sei ni shite nigete konna jibun ga yurusenakute  
Kabe ni butsukatte shimatte hitori ja dou shiyou mo nakute  
Demo tsurai toki ni soba ni ite sasaete kureru nakama ga ite  
Tomo ni waratte naite kureru kara  
Kakegae no nai sonzai ga me ni mienai CHIKARA to yuuki senaka ou shita!**

 **Osoreru koto wa nani mo nai yo orera nakama dakara tomo ni ikou ze**

 **"Mou shinpai nai yo omae nara!"  
Sou sora ga waratteru ki ga shita ase to namida no kazu kitto kagayakeru  
Moshi fuan ni natta toki datte yareba dekiru to jibun shinjite  
Ashiato ga oshiete kureta zutto NEVER GIVE UP! **

**Ima ga funbari toki dattara chotto matte nanka nai de tatte  
Kokoro no HACHIMAKI maite kokora de hakui shibatte  
Sou surya kitto ippo RIIDO nareru kitto hitori no HIIROO  
"Shouganai" tte itte seitouka suru amai jibun nara kettobasu  
BIBIttenaide heppiriyou ni hi tsukeru chakka! Ugokanakuccha!  
CHACCHACCHA to chaban wa shuuryou tomattenaide mata RESUTAATO!  
KEEP ON itsumo no egao de iku ZONE HERE WE GO NOW! **

**Itsudemo hitori janai yo itsudemo akiramenaide sora wo miagete kobushi kakage**

 **"Mou shinpai nai yo omae nara!"  
Sou sora ga waratteru ki ga shita ase to namida no kazu kitto kagayakeru  
Moshi fuan ni natta toki datte yareba dekiru to jibun shinjite  
Ashiato ga oshiete kureta zutto NEVER GIVE UP!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Sea Trouble!**

* * *

MetalSeadramon growled in anger at losing those damn DigiDestined! He swore he would find them and that Whamon and make them pay! He cringed as his scar that damn strange _human_ inflicted on him began to burn. There seemed to be some sort of virus coated on that damn weapon, and it caused him pain! Behind him, his loyal subjects the Divermons came up from the water. "Divermon." He said as he pushed the pain away.

"We're sorry we're late, MetalSeadramon-sama." One of the Aqua Digimon apologized.

The Mega Digimon scoffed. "It does not matter. I rule over these oceans! There is nowhere they or that pathetic mongrel Whamon can hide from me!" He then turned to them. "Now! Go and find them!"

"Hai!" The Divermon said and dived back down. MetalSeadramon following them. However, unknown to the sea serpent, he had a watcher.

Standing on top of the water, was a blue, womanized digimon, with a smirk on her face. "So, the poor sugah lost the kids. That is strike one for him. And the atrocity of saying _he_ was the ruler of the waters! I'm gonna have to show him his place!" With that said, she dived into the water, beginning her own search for the DigiDestined.

* * *

 _ **With Whamon and the DigiDestined**_

Naruto cleaned his ear to make sure his hearing was still good. Satisfied that it was, he turned back to the shocked looks of the DigiDestined's digimon who looked at him in shock, except for Patamon, and Gatomon, who were confused. While the children were equally shocked, they weren't at the same level as the digimon.

"What?"

Agumon was the first to snap out of his shock. "D-Did you just say your _dad_ was **Fanglongmon?!** " The dinosaur digimon asked in a shout. When Naruto nodded, his jaw dropped once more. "H-How?!"

Naruto shrugged. "Like I said, I appeared in front of my tou-san and he adopted me. He was curious on how having a _human_ would change the Digital World. Though, he had to convince the other Sovereign to let me live, since they _lawed_ it that _'no human could set foot in the Digital World!'_ Now, if that's all, I'm gonna take a nap." With a stretch, the blonde laid back with his arms spread out. "Wake me up when you see land." And with that, the group heard his soft snores, making sweatdrop, which grew when they saw the 'King's' digimon copy their partner's method and fell asleep.

It was at least an hour later that Naruto was shaken awake. With a grumble, he opened his ocean blue eyes, and saw it was Kari. Sitting up with a grunt, Naruto yawned and rubbed his head. "What's up?" Kari just pointed, making him look at where she was pointing at, and saw them nearing an island. He nodded in understanding.

"Um…" Blinking, he turned to the young brunette. He was surprised when she bowed softly to him. "Thank you for saving me from the Divermon, Naruto-san."

The whiskered blonde just waved it off. "Maa maa! It's nothing. You were in trouble, so I helped. Anyone would have done the same. And you don't need to call me '-san', makes me feel old, especially since I'm now a 16-year old in an 8-year body." Naruto said with a grumble at the last part, making Kari giggle softly.

Getting up, he looked next to him to see Kaen, Issei, and Ryuu still sleeping. Monome was sitting at the edge, looking at the waters below, _or more specifically, at the fish_. He saw Nishou meditating near the group, and Tenshi was talking to Kari's Gatomon, though his digimon had a slight snug look on her face, while the brunette's digimon had an angered on.

Turning his head, he saw the DigiDestined group sitting at the front of the whale digimon. Deciding it would do good to get familiar with the children, he walked over to them, and sat down next to Izzy, who was working on his laptop; Kari walked behind and joined him.

"What you working on, Izzy-san?" He asked as he looked at the portable computer's screen, seeing many data going around.

Without looking up from the screen, the smart child answered him. "I'm gathering and sorting any and all data on the Dark Masters and digimon serving them for when we run into them. It's best to be prepared." Naruto nodded, it was a good plan to be prepared for anything. Then, he heard Izzy's voice. "So Naruto-san, if I may ask, what are you going to do now?"

That got the other chosen children's attention as they looked at their new fellow traveler. Naruto closed his eyes in thought, thinking on the question and the answer. "I don't really know? I thought that there wouldn't be a chance at surviving the battle with Bagramon with how strong he became, so I am unprepared with this whole thing. To tell you the truth, I thought it would have been my last battle before I die. This whole waking up in another world never crossed my mind. But, now that I'm here, I guess I'll help you guys save your world. After that? Maybe go to your world and check it out. Never been to the Human World before."

Everyone smiled and be glad at hearing that the powerful Digi-Warrior was going to help them. Izzy then said, "Great! With your help, we'll definitely defeat the Dark Masters!"

"Maybe." Everyone turned to look at the blonde in confusion on why he said that. "I've always been kind of cursed with unpredictable bad luck. Things **never** turn out good for me, and I get caught in **unexplainable** situations. I once was going to go a village to deliver a letter, and on the way, I suddenly get captured by a group of Ogremon, only to be saved by a tribe of Gabumon and dragged into a civil war between the two tribes. After a whole battle royal between the two, I **finally** arrive at the village, only to discover the receiver passed away 2 _years_ ago!" The story made the group sweatdrop. "Lesson is that if I'm to tag along with you guys, expect the crazy unexpected."

Suddenly, an awaken Issei popped up next to Naruto, making everyone except the blond jump in surprise. He was used to his brother's crazy ways. "I have an idea! Boss! You can become the **Digimon King** of _this_ world!" The excited small dragon digimon declared, making the ones who didn't know his personality blink in confusion.

Blinking, Naruto looked at his long-time partner blankly. "Become this world's King? Why would I do that?" He didn't see why he should be king, especially when he wasn't a complete resident of this dimension.

The Shoutmon only smirked and crossed his arms. "It's simple. This world is in chaos right now. It's slowly falling apart! It needs someone to guide it! And who better than you?!" The blonder tamer only blinked at him.

"Have you forgotten about this world's Sovereigns? Not sure they'd be too happy about a **human** ruling it."

"Ah! But the Fanglongmon here is kind of like your uncle! I'm sure if we meet and explain to him, he would understand! And we might even have Gennai to put in the good word for us! Listen, I have a great plan! Right now, the Dark Masters are causing trouble in the world! All we need to do is build up an army like we did before and attack the Dark Master!"

Naruto thought on it for a second, before shaking his head. "While the idea on building an army is good, it would take time to find willing digimon to-" but he was suddenly cut off.

"I would gladly join your army, Naruto-sama." Whamon said, shocking the others, especially Naruto.

"Y-You would?!" He wondered why the whale digimon would decide that! He barely even knew him!

"I cannot stand by as MetalSeadramon rules my ocean home through fear! If you would accept me, I shall fight by your side!" Naruto sat in silence for a minute on what he should do.

" _Naruto, always remember. A great king is not one who sits back and watches his kingdom fall. A great King is one that fights by his subjects and makes sure everyone makes it home, or none at all. Always fight for what you believe in and never back down like a coward! As long as you have your hopes and determination, you will become a king_ _ **anyone**_ _will gladly fight for and by your side."_

As the memories and lessions taught to him by his father passed through him, he knew what he had to do. Opening his eyes, he sat up straighter with a wide grin. "Well, we were given a second chance at life, one we will not let pass by! This is my new home! And I'm not goanna let **anyone** mess with it! What kind of King would I be if I didn't fight for my home?" Behind him, the rest of his digimon gathered, showing that they will stand by their King's side no matter what!

"Alright! The **King's Army** is back! Who else will join us?!" Issei said, pumping a fist in the air.

"I want to help!" Kari declared as she stood up, raising a hand high in the air.

"Me too!" TK followed as he copied Kari.

Smiling at them, Naruto stood up. While they may seem like they might not know the casualties, he sensed and felt that they _truly_ wanted to help him save the Digital World. He then turned toward Whamon as he took out his D.V. Loader. "Alright Whamon! Welcome to the **King's Army**! **Capture!"** A ring of fractal code surrounded Whamon, before it shot up and absorbed into his digivice. Soon, an image of Whamon appeared on his screen.

Soon, the group made it to the crescent shaped island for rest. The group did their own thing. Whamon relaxed in the water, while the groups were on top of him. Sora, Biyomon, Mimi, Palmon, and Agumon watched silently in awe as Tenshi and Nisou skillfully caught the fish that would jump out of the water. Palmon tried to do the same, but caught a large fish and ended up getting buried under. Matt was playing his harmonica with Gabumon next to him; while Tai and Joe fished with makeshift strong branches they got from the forest and long rope they had. Gomamon was swimming under the water. Izzy was typing on his laptop, while Naruto sat next to him, leaning back on a sleeping Monome, as he looked through his Digivice for any information on the four Dark Masters they encountered that Izzy didn't have to give to him. Meanwhile, Kari, Gatomon, TK, Patamon, and the rest of Naruto's digimon were in a group working on something.

Suddenly, Matt stopped playing, making Tai look at him. "What's wrong Matt?"

"I was just wondering."

"On what?"

"Can we really defeat the Dark Masters?" The teen wondered, making Naruto glance at him when he heard him. Tai just sighed, Matt could sometimes be such a downer. "I mean, they're different from the Digimon we've fought before. Not even WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon could stand up to them. Can't we really beat them with our usual fighting style?"

Tai was silent as he remembered how Piedmon easily took down the Mega level Agumon and Gabumon.

"Matt." Naruto called, getting the two's attention, as the turned to him. "It's unhealthy to doubt your abilities so much. Doing so will cause your brain to make mistakes and have your team doubt themselves and loose hope. Your team is a pillar, as long as one of you is strong, everyone is strong. Just trust in your partner and show them that you will fight by his side. If you have such trouble in your enemies' strength, than train yourself to become stronger than them."

"Train…myself?" Matt asked as Naruto nodded.

"Gabumon draws strength from the bond you two share. If your will and heart become stronger, **he** will become stronger. But if you become weaker, he will become weaker. That is what allows your digivice to make Gabumon digivolve into Mega. It represents the bond you two share. You and your digimon are a team, when they go to battle, they aren't fighting alone. No, **you** are actually fighting by their side. While you might not be able to fight a digimon physically like I can, your hearts and spirits are fighting alongside your partners."

Matt turned to Gabumon, who nodded, agreeing with Naruto. Matt then smiled back at him and nodded.

Izzy then stood up and walked between Tai and Matt. "Not to mention, we also have WarGreymon." He said, catching Tai's attention.

"WarGraymon?" The wild-haired brunette asked.

Izzy nodded as he opened his laptop and showed Tai. "He can use his **Dramon Killer**."

"Dramon Killer?" Matt asked.

Izzy nodded. "It's the weapon that is on WarGreymon's arms." He explained as he showed it to them. "According to the data Naruto gave me, the weapon is highly effective against 'Dramon' type digimon, or Dragon types to be specific. If he uses this, we might have a chance at beating MetalSeadramon."

"Not to mention **War Driver**." Naruto spoke up, making them look at him. "It's an attack WarGreymon has where energy builds up in his claws, making them stronger. Not to mention that Kaen can also turn into a digimon similar to WarGreymon, so it's like we have two."

Excited at this new news, Tai stood up. "That's amazing! Now with Naruto with us, we totally have a chance at winning! It's that right Agumon?!" He asked his digimon as he turned around, only to watch in shock with the others as he saw the small dino eat a large, whole living fish into his mouth, his stomach growing bigger. "Y-You can do it…"

"WE'RE DONE!" They heard Kari call out, and everyone looked over. They saw her and TK holding up a black shirt that was cut open from the side, making it wider. On it was a symbol. It looked kind of similar to a front view of a dragon's head. The eyes were blue and seemed to be glaring at you. It had long whiskers on the sides, and was showing sharp teeth. Behind it was the shape of a crown. It was all made with white paint Naruto had kept stored in this digivice.

Said blonde had an eye twitch as he looked at the torn shirt. "Isn't that **my** shirt?" His answer was Issei whistling innocently, making his twitching increase.

Sora tilted her head in confusion of the symbol, though she had to admit that the way the 'dragon' seemed to glare at her scared her a bit. "What is it?"

Issei then spoke up. "It's the new symbol for the **King's Army!** And that's not all!" Kari then showed them bandanas with the same symbol on them, one for everyone. Naruto hummed as he looked at the symbol.

"I like it."

The group smiled at the good work they did. Kari then passed out the bandanas to everyone, while Ryuu and Kaen climbed to the side of Whamon, holding **another** ruined shirt (making Naruto want to scream) with the symbol on it. "Here, Whamon! He made this one with permanent, waterproof paint and some sticky tree sap we found in the forest." The dragon digimon told him as the two stuck the banner on the side.

"Thank you, young ones." The wise sea digimon said in gratitude.

The DigiDestined looked at their bandanas in curiosity. In truth, only Kari, TK, and their digimon agreed to join Naruto's growing Army. However, if his plan actually worked, and they could raise an army to fight against the Dark Masters, they would join as well. So they all tied the bandanas to their forearms tightly, allowing the symbols to be seen.

Suddenly, Joe's line was yanked and was pulled into the water. As he came back up, spitting out water, Gomamon came up beside him. "Guys! We've got a problem!"

The group stood up in alert, wondering what was wrong. Joe held up his pole, with Gomamon held at the end. "What's the matter, Gomamon?"

"The enemy's coming!"

"HUH?!"

"Where?!" Sora asked. She thought they were safe for the moment, but apparently they weren't.

Whamon then spoke up. "The fishes say they have spotted MetalSeadramon's minions about 200 miles behind us."

The group gasped at that. "What do we do? Onii-san?" TK asked his brother.

"They'll be arriving soon." Whamon told them.

"Naruto-sama?" Nihou asked her tamer.

Naruto narrowed his eyes in thought. "We can't hide in the ocean for long, since MetalSeadramon has his soldiers everywhere. The only thing I can think of is finding an underwater cave that can hid us and get us out of Metal Beaks's area. But we'll have to do this stealthy. Whamon, I need you to take us down near the bottom to hide yourself. Use the large rocks and wreckage to shadow yourself and widen the distance between us."

"Hai, Naruto-sama. Everyone, get inside."

When the group got inside him, the large digimon dove down into the water.

* * *

 _ **In the Ocean**_

" _Areas 13 through 18 are all clear."_

" _Areas 23 and 24 are all clear."_

MetalSeadramon sailed through the waters with a Diverman with him. "How long is this going to take?! We've search almost everywhere, and haven't seen a sign!"

"Patience, whelp." The mega stated calmly. "To complete a hunt, one must wait for the right moment. I control the entire ocean, and have eyes everywhere. There is no place to hide from me."

"Hai!"

' _Chosen Children, this hunt isn't over until I say it is.'_ MetalSeadramon thought as they two digimon continued swimming. Unknown to them, their guest was right behind them.

' _That's right, sug. Be a good little digimon and lead me right to my targets.'_

Meanwhile, Whamon and his carriers silently swam near the bottom of the ocean. Inside him, most of the group gathered around Izzy as they watched him type on his laptop. The computer had wired plugged in with the end plugged up into Whamon's mouth roof. Kari and Naruto sat near them, against the wall as they waited for the boy genius to finish. Gatomon trying to sleep on Kari's lap, while Naruto sat calmly with Issei, Kaen and Nishou with him. The others were uploaded back into his digivice to not make everyone feel cramped and increase the already thick tension. Gatomon's ear twitched as her enhanced hearing picked up the taping on the keyboard. Knowing she wouldn't get much rest, she picked her head up and looked over at Izzy.

"Izzy, what are you doing?"

Without looking away from his work, Izzy answered with, "Just a minute."

' _That guy is too dedicated in his work.'_ Naruto thought, as he hadn't once seen the kid look away from the screen since he met him.

" _ **Yeah! Reminds me of those humans who have no life and end up married to their technology."**_ Kurama said as he viewed what Naruto saw. He chuckled as he remembered seeing the rare windows that pop up around their world, showing what was happening in the Human World through electric objects.

Tai put his hands behind his head, the tension slowly getting to him. "C'mon, stop putting on a show and tell us already."

"You'll see in a minute."

Naruto sighed in boredom, he could never stand being still and doing nothing. It just made him crazy. He then put on his headphones to see if he could hear any approaching enemy. Since they were underwater, sound traveled for miles in seconds; making his already super hearing better by a ten. So he could faintly hear the motors on the Divermon's backs around the ocean. One was faintly near them.

" _ **All we need now is suspenseful drama music, and this could be like those old horror movies you watched."**_ Naruto couldn't help but agree with the fox spirit.

He and Kari turned to the group as they heard a beep from the computer. "Alright, it's connected." Curious, the group moved around him with Kari joining them, while Naruto stayed where he was and kept detecting for any approaching enemies.

As the group gathered, the saw an ocean view on the screen. They gasped in awe at what they were seeing. Tentomon then spoke up. "Izzy, what is this?"

Glad to explain, Izzy spoke. "I connected my laptop to Whamon's sensory information so that it can be transmitted to the screen. In order words, we are now seeing what Whamon's seeing." The group gasped in awe once more, at Izzy's smart thinking, and the beauty of the ocean.

"Wow!" Mimi declared happily as she grabbed Palmon and began to spin the poor digimon around. "It's like we're in a submarine!"

Suddenly, Kari began to hold her hear in pain. Concerned, Tai moved to check on her. "What's wrong, Kari?!"

Kari gave her concern brother and Gatomon a weak smile. "I'm okay. My ears just started hurting for a bit."

"Mimi!" The group called out, getting her to stop, and drop a dizzy Palmon to the ground. From where he was, Naruto and his digimon began to hold their ears in pain as well. Soon, everyone else did the same.

Whamon gave a chuckled as he explained what was happening. "I'm sorry. Looks like I've dived too deeply in my haste. I'll adjust the atmospheric pressure right now."

From his blowhole, Whamon release some air-filled bubbles. The group sighed in relief as the pain went away. "That's much better!" TK said in relief and the other's agreed.

"So the pressure changed because you swam to the bottom." Izzy said.

"Thank you, Whamon!" Kari told the digimon.

Suddenly, Naruto shot up, catching their attention. "Everyone! Be quiet for a minute!" In the silence, he focused on his headphones, searching for any sound.

 _ **Cla-Clack!**_

 _ **Cla-Clack!**_

 _ **Cla-Clack!**_

Soon, the group could hear the sound as well. They heard motors pass by them, as they held still in tense. When the sound drifted off, they sighed in relief.

"That was closed." Gomamon stated quietly.

Joe looked at Naruto. "Hey, Naruto? How did you know?"

Still listening, Naruto answered. "My hearing is better than a dog's. And these headphones enhance my hearing more by ten times. And since we are underwater, any sound travels through the ocean in seconds." The group had to admit that that was a very useful skill.

"We're not out of danger yet. We need to remain quiet for a little while longer." Whamon told the group.

"Guys, wait!" Naruto told them as he still listened.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"SHIT! The pressure release!"

" **Striking Fish!"** Quickly moving, Whamon barely dodged the harpoon the Divermon launched at him. Inside him, everyone tried to keep their balance as the room shook.

"They found us!" Tai stated. "Whamon, you have to get us out of here!"

"Hang on children!" Flipping his powerful fin, the whale digimon swam forward while avoiding the harpoon. Soon however, more Divermon appeared.

TK looked up worriedly at his brother. "Onii-chan, what're going to do?!"

Matt also looked worried. "As long as we're in Whamon, there's nothing we can do."

Tai punched his hand in anger. "Isn't there _anything_ we can do?!"

Izzy's computer then began to beep. "There are three more Divermon following us!"

"What?!"

"Enemy reinforcements have appeared!"

The group began to get really worried. Kaen then looked at Naruto. "Boss!" The blonde nodded in return and stood up, making everyone turn to him.

"I have a plan!" He then held up his **D.V. Loader** , and span the dial as images of digimon appeared on the screen before pressing the center button. **"DOWNLOAD: EBIDRAMONS! MEGASEADRAMONS! MERMAIMON!"**

Outside, around Whamon, multiple cocoons of fractal code appeared. With a burst, new digimon appeared! With the view in the computer, the DigiDestined saw groups of Ebidramon, three MegaSeadramon, and a digimon they hadn't seen before. It looked like a mermaid from a fairy tale, with a pirate's hat, and wielding a large golden anchor. Holding the mic of his digivice close to his mouth, Naruto issued his orders to his digimon. "Ebidramons, take care of the Divermons. MegaSeadramons and Mermaimon! Cover Whamon as he makes his escape!"

"As you wish, Naruto-sama!" The loyal digimon said.

Moving over to the group, he lightly pushed them aside, and sat in front of the computer to watch the display. The group still looked at him in shock on how he summoned other digimon.

"N-Naruto, how did you just-" Tai tried to asked.

"My digivice allows me to take the data of other digimon and make a copy of that digimon, which is stored in a sub-dimension that I can summon when I want." Naruto told them, not looking away from the screen. Next to him, Issei nodded.

"That's the power of the Digimon King! He has an army behind him ready to fight for him!"

Meanwhile, as the Ebidramon held up the Divermon, more enemies appeared. Mermaimon turned to them with a scoff. "Don't even try it, you pathetic tunas! **Northern Cross Bomber!** " She threw her anchor at the Divermon, and made another appear before she threw it as well. The anchors hit the Divermon and exploded, deleting them.

" **Thunder Javelin!"** MegaSeadramons launched concentrated lighting strikes from their blades, freezing the evil digimon in ice and sinking them.

" **Striking Fish!"** A Divermon called at it launched forward to hit Mermaimon, but she blocked it with her anchor, and countered with the blade.

"Heads up, Seadramon! **Digi-Modify: Hypersonic!"** Naruto called out as he slashed his card. With great speed, the sea serpents shot through the water and wrapped around groups of the aqua digimon. With a tight squeeze, the Divermons bursted in digicode.

As Mermaimon slashed the last Divermon, she spotted more coming, making her growl in slight anger. "They just keep on coming!"

Just then, Naruto spotted a trench up ahead, and got an idea. "Whamon! Head toward that trench ahead and dive down! I have a plan!" Catching up to what his king had in stored, Whamon sped up with the MegaSeadramons and Mermaimon behind him. Diving down the trench, the three digimon swam, with the Divermon behind them, who smirked at their 'idiotic' move.

"What are those fools doing?"

"Idiots. Trying to escape through a narrow space? This is going to be easy!"

As the Divermon followed the group, they tried to hit them with their harpoons.

Some of the group were getting nervous as the enemy closed in on them. "W-We're done for!" Joe spoke in panic.

However, suddenly the Divermon's engines began to get crushed from the deep level pressure, sending them upward. As all the Divermons retreat, the group sighed in relief.

"Nice thinking Naruto!" Tai said to the blonde.

Izzy nodded. "Yeah! The deep sea pressure can't allow the Divermon to get too deep. And since Whamon and your digimon are deep-sea digimon, the pressure is nothing to them.

As the group cheered at their escape, Naruto spoke to his water digimon. "Thanks guys, I really owe ya!"

Mermaimon appeared on his screen, and winked at him. "Don't worry about it, Naruto-sama! I would gladly serve you, especially after you gave me a second chance and allowed me to join you!" She said, with MegaSeadramon and Ebidramon nodding. Smiling at them, Naruto returned them to his digivice.

"That was a great plan! Man Naruto, you're just full of surprises!" Tai commented, and the group agreed. It seemed they kept learning something new about their new blonde companion all the time.

However, Kari frowned and turned to her brother. "But Onii-chan. What do we do now?" Tai thought on that as well, before Naruto spoke up.

"We can't keep running through the waters forever. MetalSeadramon had eyes everywhere. Our best chance is to find an underground cave and find a way toward the main land."

The DigiDestined nodded at the plan, before Izzy got an idea. He called Kari to him, and whispered into her ear, making her nod. For some reason, Naruto, Nishou, and Kurama gained a bad feeling in their stomachs.

They watched as Kari stood in front of the group and gently bowed. The foxes twitched when they saw the girl grab her whistle she had around her neck and raise it to her mouth.

' _She isn't…'_ Naruto thought in panic.

They then saw her take a deep breath. _'She is!'_ In a motion of panic, Nihou turned into energy and entered the Digivice. _'Traitor!'_

" _ **KIT! Cover your ears!"**_ Doing as he friend said, Naruto quickly covered his ear as hard as he could to block out the sound.

With a mighty blow, Kari blew as hard on her whistle as she could. Naruto's entire body stiffened as even with him blocking his ears, he still heard the instrumental shriek against his eardrums. He fell to the ground as he and Kurama shook in pain, making everyone except Kari and Izzy turn to him. It was like listening to the sound of nails running against a chalkboard next to a megaphone as the sound came out of a massive speaker!

IT WAS **THAT** BAD!

For the next painful, full minute, the whistle bellowed around Whamon, and through the ocean, before Kari finally stopped blowing. Opening her eyes, she saw Naruto shaking on the ground. In concern, she ran to the blonde. "Are you okay, Naruto-kun?!"

Regaining his composure, Naruto looked at Kari. He saw her mouth moving, but no sound was heard. He cleaned his ear with his pinky, by still couldn't hear. "What?!"

The Chosen Children looked at one another as they watch Naruto swing his head like a dog to try and fix his hearing. Izzy didn't notice any of this as he was still working on his laptop, until he finished. "It worked! Thank you, Kari-san!" But when he didn't hear a response, he raised his head and saw the group gathered around Naruto, who was still shaking his head. "What's wrong?"

Kari looked from Naruto to Izzy. "I think I made my whistle made Naruto deaf!"

Izzy looked confused, until he remembered Naruto telling them he had hearing much better than them. "AH! Gomen, Naruto-san! I forgot that your hearing is more sensitive than ours."

Finally, with Kurama's help, Naruto got his hearing back. He barely heard Izzy's apology. "It's alright. Just warn me next time you do something like that." He said as he shot Kari's whistle a death glare, making everyone chuckle. The blonde then turned to Izzy. "So, besides turning my brain to mush, is there a reason you did that."

Izzy nodded and had everyone gather around him. "I used the reverberations of the sound to find a tunnel up ahead. We can use that to escape!"

Whamon then spoke. "Yes, I felt it too. That tunnel connects directly to the mainland."

The group, except Naruto and Kari, cheered at hearing that. Naruto was making sure his ears weren't bleeding, while Kari was made sure he was okay.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun." Kari apologized as she frowned. Naruto looked at her, before placing her hand on top of her head, making her look at him.

He smiled at her, showing that he was okay. "It's alright. Just please, don't do that again…"

Kari giggled at his whining tone, and nodded. Naruto then stood up, and help Kari up. Then they with Gatomon, Kaen, and Issei walked to the rest of the group.

They gasped in happiness when they spotted the tunnel. "There it is!" Matt said as the computer showed the underwater tunnel.

"We're saved!" Palmon said as she and Mimi stood up in joy. Mimi turned to give Palmon a hug, who froze in fear as she remembered the terrible spin Mimi gave her. Palmon slowly began to backstep, when Whamon suddenly shook. They all tried to keep their balance, while Kari fell over, but was caught by Naruto. He held her close and steady, as Kaen and Issei grabbed onto him, with Gatomon doing the same with Kari.

Tai stood up, albeit barely. "What's going on?!"

Izzy then spoke up. "Its MetalSeadramon!"

Gatomon looked up in slight fear as she held tightly onto Kari. "We weren't able to shake them off?"

"Hang on tight everyone!" Whamon told them as he tried to shake off the Mega. Whamon entered the tunnel quickly, with MetalSeadramon in pursuit. Whamon hit a tight spot around the tunnel, causing rocks to fall as he pushed with all he had. MetalSeadramon tried to follow, but it became dark and lost them. Finally, Whamon saw the end of the tunnel, and swam toward it. With a burst, it broke to the surface, he then let everyone out.

Everyone sighed in relief as the sun rays hit them. They stretched their tensed muscles, as they took in the refreshing air.

"It's so bright!" Tai said as he adjusted his goggles so the rays didn't reflect on anyone's eyes, Naruto doing the same to his.

Mimi enjoyed the breeze as it picked up. "The air is so fresh!"

"Who'd have ever thought the sun could make you feel so good?" Matt said as he and TK sat together. Everyone laughed in agreement, before Naruto stilled, his instincts warning him. Kari and Gatomon were the only ones to notice.

"What's so funny?"

Everyone quickly turned to the ocean, as MetalSeadramon bursted from the water.

Naruto stood up as he glared at the Mega. "You just don't know when to give up, do you?!"

Everyone prepared to fight, when another voice was heard. "Now wait a minute, shug!" Next to MetalSeadramon, another burst appeared in the water. When it cleared, it showed another, albeit much smaller digimon. MetalSeadramon turned to the new presence, and glared at them.

"What are you doing here, Ranamon!"

The Fairy Digimon just smirked at him. "I'm here to make sure you do your job right!" She then looked at the group, who grew tensed, especially Naruto.

"Shit! It's Ranamon!" Tai looked at him.

"You know her?" he asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Not her personally, but I face a Ranamon in my world. She's a Mega-Level Hybrid digimon. She's one of very few digimon who have a special ability called **Slide Evolution** that can allow them to shift forms. If she's here, things just got a whole lot harder."

"Hang on tight, everyone!" Whamon then began to swim in a circle, quickly gaining speed. **"Tidal Wave!"**

The waved began to push back the Divermon, MetalSeadramon and Ranamon.

Naruto thought quickly on a plan. He then looked at Tai. "I'll handle Ranamon, you and others take care of MetalSeadramon."

While reluctant, Tai nodded in agreement. While Naruto may look young, he was currently the strongest of all of them. He looked to his digimon. "Agumon!" The dino digimon nodded, as Naruto held up his digivice.

" **RELOAD: GATOMON!"** As Tenshi appeared in cocoons of data, Tai looked at the group.

"Let's move to the shore and take battle positions while Agumon and Naruto distract them!" Tai told the others.

"Right!" Matt replied.

Joe then shouted out. "Then Gomamon and I will cover you!"

Naruto looked at his digimon. "Issei, you watch over Whamon and the others and make sure they get to safety! Kaen, Tenshi, and I will take care of Ranamon!"

The Shoutmon nodded to him. "Got ya, bro!"

Sora then looked over the sides. "The waves are subsiding!"

Tai held up his digivice and it, his crest and Naruto's digivice began to glow, while D.N.A. appeared around the blonde's hand.

"Agumon!" Tai called out.

"Ryuu! Tenshi!" Naruto called to his partners.

 **Agumon Warp-Digivolve to… WarGreymon!**

" **D.N.A. Full Charge!"**

 **Gatomon Digivolve to... Angewomon!**

 **Agumon Digivolve to… GeoGreymon! GeoGreymon Digivolve to… RizeGreymon!**

With a burst of data, Naruto's hand was surrounded in fractal code streams. He then ran his D.V. Loader through the streams.

" **Execute, Now! Fusion Evolution!... Aldmamon!"**

The group gasped as they saw the massive size of RizeGreymon and how deadly his left arm cannon looked, not to mention how Naruto now looked.

"Be careful, Naruto-kun." Kari told Aldamon, making him nod before he, Angewomon, and RizeGreymon launched themselves at Ranamon, while WarGreymon shot at MetalSeadramon.

Tai turned to the others. "Let's go!" They nodded as Whamon swam toward the shore.

WarGreymon tried to swipe at MetalSeadramon in the face with his claws, but the hit had no effect. "I'm made of Chrome Digizoid like you! You can't hurt me that easily!" With that said, he tried to take a bit out of WarGreymon, but the Mega dodged and tried to once more slash him, only to once more have no effect. He grunted as he tried to come up with an idea, when he noticed the scar on his eye, probably from when Naruto and his digimon fought him. He now saw an advantage he could use.

Meanwhile, Aldamon and his friends dodged water bullets Ranamon shot at them as they got closer. Aldamon and RizeGreymon used their quick speed to get around her guard.

" **Atomic Inferno!"** The Rundri Tarpana guns on his arms turned around and expanded as the Fusion Warrior of Fire launched thousands of fire powered missiles, causing Ranamon to cry in pain as steam rose from her skin. One the attack was done, she glared angrily at him.

"Why you over-grown **chicken!** I'm goanna make soup out of you! **Whipping Waves!"** The water around her shot up and tunneled toward Aldamon, who quickly moved out of the way.

" **Holy Arrow!"** Tenshi then shot a light arrow at Ranamon from behind her. The water digimon moved away, and was met with Kaen. The Cyborg digimon swiped his tail at her, striking her and sending her back.

Getting up, she glared at Kaen. "How rude! Don't you know it's not nice to hit lady?!"

Aldamon sweatdropped as he watched Ranamon shout about mean people trying to ruin her 'beauty'. _'Looks like_ _ **all**_ _Ranamons are the same. A bit self-centered about their looks.'_

Ranamon then used her power over water to rise upward in a pillar of water. "Time for you brats to learn a lesson! **Rain Stream!"** Above them, the clouds began to gather, and it began to rain.

"Shit!" Aldamon cursed as the deadly rain fell on them, causing them to grunt in pain as they felt their energy slowly leave them. "Tenshi!"

"Right!" The angel digimon acknowledged as she focused her power. **"Holy Air!"** A ring of energy appeared around Ranamon, paralyzing her, and causing the rain to stop. Aldamon and his digimon then glowed in a white light, as Tenshi's attack restored their strength.

"No fair!" Ranamon complained as she struggled to get out of the ring.

As the digimons were fighting, the Chosen Children gathered on their Champion Digimon and made their way to the shore. Matt and TK with Patamon rode on Garurumon as he swam, Joe and Issei on Ikkakumon, Sora and Kaen on Birdramon, and Tai, Kari, Gatomon, and Izzy and were on top of Kabuterimon's head.

Tai called out to Whamon. "Thanks, Whamon! Leave the rest to us!"

"But…"

Matt finished. "You'll just end up being target practice with your size! Hurry up and get out of here!"

Issei then called to the Whale Digimon. "Oi! You're part of the **King's Army** now! You must do your part and find any sea digimon that will join us! You said you wanted your home ocean to be safe, right? Then look for any who want to stand and fight!"

"I understand. Alright! Good luck!" Whamon then dived back into the water, only to unfortunately be attacked by Divermon.

"You're not going anywhere!" One of them said as he launched its harpoon at him.

Ikkakumon moved quickly and launched his own attack. "Harpoon Vulcan!" From his horn, a missile flew to the air, and with a pop, turned into a barrage of missiles that dropped into the water. Though some were taken care of, more came and began to launch spears at Ikkakumon, making Joe and Issei move to dodge.

"Ikkakumon! Don't stop!" The teen said as his digivice and crest glowed.

 **Ikkakumon Digivolve to… Zudomon!**

Now an Ultimate, Zudomon raised his mighty hammer as it gathered energy. **"Hammer Spark!"** He then slammed down his weapon into the water where the Divermon were. Thanks to the lightning empowered strength, the small water area became electrocuted, before an explosion erupted, and the Divermon were deleted.

MetalSeadramon saw what happened and grew angry. He swapped WarGreymon away with his tail and turned to Zudomon and saw a chance to attack. Energy gathered in his nose canon as he pointed at the digimon. **"Ultimate Stream!"**

A large blast wave of energy shot out and hit the water, before moving to the coastline. WarGreymon saw where he was aiming at and quickly flew in front of the blast.

" **Brave Shield!"**

"Moron!" It turned out it was a trick, as MetalSeadramon opened his mouth wide and caught WarGreymon between his teeth, and dragged him down to the water.

"WarGreymon!" The children cried out in worry, catching Aldamon's attention.

"Damn it!" He moved to help WarGreymon, when he heard Ranamon begin to laugh!

"I think it's time I've stopped playing around!" Suddenly, DigiSoul energy gathered around her, making the three digimon widen their eyes.

 **Slide Evolution!...Calmaramon!**

Kaen gagged as he once more saw the contrasting image of a Ranamon's secondary form's appearance. "Talk about nightmare view!"

"Focus, Baka!" Tenshi yelled at him.

But Calmaramon heard the Dragon's statement and grew angry. "You dare make fun of my beauty?! **I'll make you pay!"** Her long tentacles rose up and began to swipe around, hitting the three.

Aldamon regained his balance and focused on the Crest of Courage in him, boasting his fire element power. His body then became consumed in flames. **"Fire Comet!"** With a great push, he shot forward like a missile to the Calmaramon. Tenshi and Kaen helped him by blocking any tentacles approaching him.

" **Trident Revolver!"** Aiming his long gun, Kaen fired three shots of energy, hitting the tentacles and destroying them.

" **Arrow Barrage!"** Tenshi held up her light bow, as multiple arrows appeared. She fired them, hitting the other tentacles, leaving room for Aldamon to zoom in on Calmaramon.

The member of the Dark Masters saw him coming, and prepared. "You think some fire can hurt me?! Fool! **"Titanic Tempest!"** She withdrew her upper body inside the large squid part, and with a quick hop in the air, began spinning down like a drill toward Aldamon.

With a mighty yell from the two, they clashed, causing a large smokescreen to appear. The impact also caught the other's attention as they turned it.

"Naruto-kun!" Kari called out in worry for her mysterious new friend.

As everyone waited for the blast to clear, MetalSeadramon appeared from the waters, slowly crushing WarGreymon in his teeth.

"What a fool you are, WarGreymon!" The evil Mega bragged. "You're finished!" However, before he could finished the Digimon off, Whamon shot out of the water and crashed into him, making him let go of WarGreymon.

MetalSeadramon was now completely enraged with these troublesome idiots interfering with his business. "You'll pay for that! **Ultimate Stream!"**

The next moment, all sound seemed to vanish, as the group watched in horror as the beam shot through Whamon from the head.

"WHAMON!" Tai called out in horror as the large digimon crashed into the water.

"You bastard!" They all heard Aldamon's voice as they saw him charging fast at MetalSeadramon. He was once more covered in flames, only this time they were golden as he channeled the power of the **Digi-Mental of Miracles**. As he neared the Mega, he moved his arms in front of him, making his gauntlets merge and form a point.

MetalSeadramon pointed his cannon at the human/digimon and fired an **Ultimate Stream**. Aldamon's power was greater, however, and speared right through the beam and into the cannon. Like a bullet, the Digimon King shot right through the Mega, destroying him from the inside out!

As MetalSeadramon's body crashed down into the water, WarGreymon turned back into Koromon; exhausted from the battle. Before he could fall, Aldamon grabbed him. He looked over and saw Tenshi and Kaen coming to him. Nodding to them, the group of four dropped down to the others on the shore.

Once there, Aldamon turned back to Naruto, while Tenshi and Kaen turned into their Rookie forms. As the group gathered in front of Whamon, they heard him speak. "Chosen Children…Please…save this world…"

"Whamon!" The DigiDestined called out as the large digimon bursted into data particles. Thinking quickly, Naruto held out his Digivice, and the data was absorbed into it. Looking at it, he was he was able to collect Whamon, along with the Ranamon he captured. _'You were a great comrade, Whamon. I will_ _ **not**_ _let those bastard Dark Masters corrupt you!'_

Before the group could asked what he did, they saw MetalSeadramon also burst. They saw the particles fly through the air, heading in a direction.

"Where is it heading?" TK asked. Naruto put on his goggles and scanned the data waves. He then pointed west.

"Up there." The group turned and saw the data head toward the large tower.

"It's going to the top of **Spiral Mountain**!" Tentomon said as he floated a bit above the group.

Suddenly, the ground began to shack. "Is it an Earthquake?!" Joe asked. Tai then saw and pointed. The group looked, and gasped as they saw the ocean on Spiral Mountain disappearing!

* * *

 _ **Spiral Mountain**_

"MetalSeadramon and Ranamon have fallen." A digimon hiding in the shadows told the rest.

Piedmon was sitting on a metal block, holding a doll. He smirked as he looked up. "Seems like those two aren't quite the good actors I thought they were. Oh well! They served in making things at least entertaining." He said as he destroyed the doll.

"Who's next on this little play?" One of his fellow Masters asked.

Puppetmon then stood up. "Mine! I'll show these kids how to really have **fun**!" The dark puppet said with a wicked giggle. Piedmon hummed in thought, though.

"Wait a second, my wooden friend. While these Chosen Children could be trouble, this new child proves to be even more. He has more digimon, and is able to turn **into** a digimon himself! We were told there were only **eight** children; this ninth child could prove things to be tricky. It would be best to approach things carefully." He turned to one of his fellow masters. "It would be best to separate the new from the old. Take this strange human away from the DigiDestined and take care of him!" He then looked Puppetmon and one hiding in the shadow. "You two take care of the Chosen Children! The cloth is nearly dropping on this performance."

"Do not worry, I'll take care of this 'Naruto'. **Permanently!** " With that, the digimon left.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3!**

 **As you can tell, there are more than the Four Dark Masters. The Ranamon battle was kind of weak, yeah, but the reason is that to me, Ranamon is the weakest of the villains in Frontier, next to Grumblemon.**

 **Also, I know that Naruto has his army sealed in his Digivice, but he isn't going to use it to fight against the dark masters. The reason is that he wants the scared digimon of this world to gain their strength and stand and fight on their own two feet (or three or four). He's too honorable! That and another reason, which I won't tell yet! So yeah!**

 **Now, Naruto IS from Konoha, but he isn't going to go there. No, he's staying in the Digimon dimension. He also has chakra, but is still learning how to use it from Kurama.**

 **Whamon is STILL alive! He just won't be showing up much for the rest of Adventure, but he WILL come back on Adventure 02.**

 **Still haven't decided on the pairing. Might make it a harem, but I want YOUR opinions. If Harem, should I add in Sora? Never really liked Sora/Matt. If not, I might make it Tai/Sora. Also, should I put in digimon in the harem? THAT! Is the question!**

 **But really, yes, no, maybe, so?**

 **Also, this is where the canon change REALLY picks up. You'll find out next chapter.**

 **Read, Review, Eat, Fart, Burp, Fight with your Siblings, and all the other good stuff that makes us human!**

 **Ja Ne**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Juubi no Shinju does not own Naruto or Digimon.**

* * *

 **TAFU na HAATO! Nando demo tatakau to kimeta toki kara tomaranai MAI ROODO  
Chiisana PURAIDO seotte kobushi wo nigitte mata ippo ippo GOORU wo mezashi zenryoku shissou!  
Tama ni tsurai hi datte atte omoidoori ni ikanakute sora ga namida de nijinde mietemo  
Ashita wa kitto egao ni naru kara daijoubu!**

 **Osoreru koto wa nani mo nai yo "Ore wa tsuyoi" to shinjite iza ikou ze**

 **"Mou shinpai nai yo omae nara!"  
Sou sora ga waratteru ki ga shita ase to namida no kazu kitto kagayakeru  
Moshi fuan ni natta toki datte yareba dekiru to jibun shinjite  
Ashiato ga oshietekureta zutto NEVER GIVE UP!**

 **"Itsumo dareka to kurabete shimau nda yo..."  
Ari no mama demo ii to wakatteitemo  
Dareka no sei ni shite nigete konna jibun ga yurusenakute  
Kabe ni butsukatte shimatte hitori ja dou shiyou mo nakute  
Demo tsurai toki ni soba ni ite sasaete kureru nakama ga ite  
Tomo ni waratte naite kureru kara  
Kakegae no nai sonzai ga me ni mienai CHIKARA to yuuki senaka ou shita!**

 **Osoreru koto wa nani mo nai yo orera nakama dakara tomo ni ikou ze**

 **"Mou shinpai nai yo omae nara!"  
Sou sora ga waratteru ki ga shita ase to namida no kazu kitto kagayakeru  
Moshi fuan ni natta toki datte yareba dekiru to jibun shinjite  
Ashiato ga oshiete kureta zutto NEVER GIVE UP!**

 **Ima ga funbari toki dattara chotto matte nanka nai de tatte  
Kokoro no HACHIMAKI maite kokora de hakui shibatte  
Sou surya kitto ippo RIIDO nareru kitto hitori no HIIROO  
"Shouganai" tte itte seitouka suru amai jibun nara kettobasu  
BIBIttenaide heppiriyou ni hi tsukeru chakka! Ugokanakuccha!  
CHACCHACCHA to chaban wa shuuryou tomattenaide mata RESUTAATO!  
KEEP ON itsumo no egao de iku ZONE HERE WE GO NOW!**

 **Itsudemo hitori janai yo itsudemo akiramenaide sora wo miagete kobushi kakage**

 **"Mou shinpai nai yo omae nara!"  
Sou sora ga waratteru ki ga shita ase to namida no kazu kitto kagayakeru  
Moshi fuan ni natta toki datte yareba dekiru to jibun shinjite  
Ashiato ga oshiete kureta zutto NEVER GIVE UP!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Voice of the Mind, of the Spirit, and of the Soul!**

* * *

The beach was completely silent, as the DigiDestined stood still, sadden at the loss of Whamon **(if only they knew)**. Kari, TK, Patamon, Mimi, and Palmon cried softy while the rest morn silently. Naruto was not there, as he had climbed up a tall tree nearby to oversee Spiral Mountain and see if he could find any information on it with his goggles. He sent his digimon into his digivice to rest. The group watched as the ocean broke down into data and disappeared.

"Spiral Mountain's ocean is returning to normal!" Koromon said, voicing the thoughts of everyone. TK tilted his head gently.

"Why?"

"It must be because we beat MetalSeadramon who ruled over its domain!" Gomamon replied.

"So the power of darkness controlling it has disappeared!" Izzy continued for him.

While sadden at Whamon's sacrifice, Tai was happy at their progress. "Our victory got rid of the darkness in this world!" He said while he held Koromon.

"Then let's keep up this pace and defeat the rest of the Dark Masters!" Joe declared, in a surprising action of motivation.

"That way, peace will return to the Digital World!" Gatomon said.

Tai then raised a fist as his eyes grey determined. "Alright, let's go!" Half of the group raised their arms in agreement. But before they could leave, they heard Mimi call out.

"Wait!"

Turning around, they saw Mimi and Palmon kneeling on the beach, making four mounts of wet sand with wooden crosses on top.

"What are you doing?" Tai asked them. Matt gave him a glare.

"Can't you tell?! They're making graves."

"Graves?" Tai asked.

Mimi finished making the last one, and pointed to each as she spoke. "That's Whamon's grave. There's Piximon. "That's Chuumon. And this one's for Wizardmon." Mimi said as she put her hands on the last grave.

Sora walked up over and bended down over Mimi. She had a sad look on her face as she looked at the graves. "All of them were killed trying to protect us."

Naruto decided he should intervene before the group got caught in darkness. He jumped out of the tree and gently landed beside them, making them jump. "Whamon's not dead."

Matt got over his surprise and glared at the physically younger blonde. "What are you talking about?! We just saw him get deleted!"

Naruto just took out his D.V. Loader and shifted through it. He then faced it to them. The group saw an image of Whamon. "When he joined the **King's Army** , I absorbed his fractal code, and make a copy of him in my digivice. And when he was deleted, I also absorb his data before it could to Spiral Mountain. Right now he's in the dimension where all my other digimon are at. He's data is gathering together and healing him right now. So he's **not** dead. I was told on how **Primary Village** had stopped reviving deceased digimon ever since The Dark Masters took over. I wasn't about to let those bastards have Whamon's soul just to taint it!" Naruto told the surprised group. Though shocked, they were glad to know Whamon was still alive.

Tai then stepped forward with a raised a fist in the air. "Alright, Naruto! That's awesome! But we still need to work harder for the sakes of the ones we lost!"

Suddenly, Naruto glared at Tai, shocking him. "And what are you goanna do Tai?! You just goanna march to the Dark Masters and fight them! Even if digimons' lives are taken?!"

"What?! No! I'm just saying that the Dark Masters need to be stopped immediately! If we beat the dark masters, we'll avenge the deaths of the friends we made!" Tai said, trying to reason with the whiskered blonde. But it just seemed to make Naruto angrier.

"You think this is some kind of **game**?! You think you can just face the Dark Masters and you can win in minutes?! WAKE UP! This is a **war!** The enemy will try **anything** to break you're will and tear you down! What will you do if they kill Agumon, Kari-chan, or anyone else in the group?! Let me tell you a secret! MetalSeadramon and Ranamon were the **weakest** of the Dark Masters!" Naruto shouted to the shocked group. "You go there as you are right now, and they will play around with WarGreymon before killing him, and then, if they're feeling merciful, keep you as slaves to torture!"

That shook the group in terror. If Naruto was right, and MetalSeadramon _was_ the weakest of the evil lords, than they might not even stand a chance!

Tai's legs began to shake as he took a step back before he fell to his knees. Was Naruto right? Was it hopeless to fight the dark masters? "T-Then, what are we supposed to do?!" His tone was so scared and helpless, that made the others feel hopeless as well.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and saw Naruto giving him a determined look. "We go with the new plan. We raise an army, train as hard as we can, and build up our hope to defeat the Dark Masters." Tai was silent for a moment, before he nodded. As they were right now, they would fail fast. **Even** with WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Sanding up, he looked at Naruto.

"Alright then, Digimon King." He said with a slight smirk, making Naruto smirk in return. "What are your orders?" Seeing that Naruto's experience was their only hope, the others except for Mimi, turned to Naruto.

Naruto nodded. "Alright, it looks like we're in the Forest region of Spiral Mountain. Our best bet is to go clockwise around the large island and gather any and all willing digimon that will help us. I can't guarantee that **all** will join, but if we can prove to them that we stand a chance united, they might join." He saw the look on Tai's face and knew what he was thinking. "Don't worry! The world isn't going to end in five minutes! We just need to focus on getting stronger."

"But…" The group turned to TK "What if there're hidden minions of the dark masters?"

Naruto just grinned as he tapped the side of his head. "Don't worry, I have a special ability that lets me detect negative emotions. I'll know if there is a spy."

Tai nodded. "Alright! So we raise an army, and finally beat the Dark Masters!"

"I don't want to."

The group turned to Mimi as they hear her quiet voice. The girl was kneeling in front of the graves, stating at her hands.

"What did you say?" Tai asked.

Tears soon began to fall down Mimi's cheeks. "I don't want any more of our friends to die!" She gripped her hands tightly in despair. "Why do we have to keep fighting?!"

Naruto looked sadly at Mimi. It would seem remembering all the death of the digimon who risked their lives for them finally took its toll on her. He knew what she was going through, as it happened to him as well. He walked over to Mimi and knelt down beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Mimi-chan. I know what it's like to lose those precious to you, but if you continue to worry and cry over their deaths, you'll make it seem like they did it for nothing." Mimi looked at him. "I'm not saying you should forget their sacrifices, but if you let your sadness overtake you, it's like their actions were meaningless in protecting your heart."

"My heart?" The girl asked. Naruto nodded.

"There is a reason _you_ became a chosen child out of any girl you knew. You had something in you that showed you were capable of saving the Digital World. I may have only known you a short time, but I have seen that you have a kind heart and determination to help those who need it. _That_ is why you were picked to be DigiDestined, and why you hold your crest."

"My…crest?" Mimi asked as she took out her crest.

"What is your symbol?"

"…Sincerity." The girl said lowly. Naruto nodded.

"Because, like a seed, you can grow to become a beautiful but powerful and majestic flower." Mimi blushed a bit at the compliment as she thought over what he said as she looked at her crest. Behind them, the others looked at their crests as well as they thought over Naruto's words, and the meaning of their own crests. Though, Matt had a troubled look on her face as he stared at his own.

"But…I don't want to fight anymore! I don't want the friends I made to die for me!" Mimi stated as her tears began to fall once more. Naruto frowned before he wiped away the tears, making her look at him in surprise.

"No one does, believe me. But we are the only ones that can save this world." He then sighed. "Listen, if you don't want to fight anymore, that's okay." Tai, Matt and Sora looked at him in surprised at what they heard, Mimi more so.

"I-I don't?"

"I can't make you do something you don't want to do. But, at least think about what I said. Here, give me your digivice for a second." Passing him her digivice after a slight hesitation, she saw him press some buttons of both his and her devices. A beep was heard from both, and Naruto passed hers back. "There! I made it so we can communicate with each other through our digivices. I also locked your signal to my Loader so if you're ever in trouble, I'll be there!"

Mimi looked at him in shock that he was really allowing her to go, and still be able to help her.

Tai then stepped up. "Wait a minute, Naruto! You really can't be serious! We need Mimi!"

Naruto shot him a glare over his shoulder. "I think Mimi's been through enough! She needs some time to gather her thoughts! We will not force her to come if she doesn't want to!"

Tai tried to say something, but stopped when he saw the cold glare the blonde gave him. Seeing that the teen was backing off, Naruto nodded and turned back to Mimi, placing a hand on her shoulder once more. "Hey, it's not safe to leave you alone here. So how about we go into the forest, maybe find some fruit, and if you still want to, we can go our separate way when we're full and rested."

Mimi nodded after a while, being left one on the beach wasn't such a good idea. Naruto got up, and helped Mimi up. He turned to the group, and saw they were all tired and hungry. "Let's go find a safe place to rest."

Joe decided to lead the group, and marched off, everyone following him

As they walked the all had their own private thoughts.

Tai was near the back of the group. While he agreed to follow Naruto's plan, he still couldn't help by think it might take too long and waste time. _'I just feel that the more time we go about, the stronger the Dark Masters become! It's not wrong of me to act this way, is it? I mean, we have Naruto, and he's the strongest guy I've seen so far!'_

Matt was with TK behind Joe. He had a frown on his face as he thought. _'Do we have no choice in the end but to keep moving on like this? Without even having a place to rest?! If we go with Tai's way, we might end up dead! And if we go with Naruto's plan, I fear it will just be more fights, or the evil digimon turn out to be too strong and we put innocent digimon in danger! What are we supposed to do?!_

TK looked up at his brother with a worried look as he saw the troubled look on his face. _'I wonder why Onii-chan is like this…'_

Izzy walked behind them. _'Naruto-san may have calmed things down, but if Mimi does leave, I fear our feelings of unity will shatter. Damn it! What can I do?!'_

Joe was at the front, trying to find a place for the group to rest. _'I need to find a place where we can take a break. Naruto is strong, but I can't let him do everything! It may be too much for him to handle alone!'_

Sora walked at the front with Joe, helping him look. She then looked back at everyone. _'Everyone's tired. Meeting the Dark Masters and almost losing Whamon took such a toll on us.'_

Kari walked next to Tai, looked worriedly at him. "Onii-chan." Suddenly, Kari stopped and looked around for something. Behind her, Naruto was also thinking as he walked with Mimi next to him, who still looked a bit sad. _'Tou-san. What am I going to do? I fear these warriors may lose hope before the true battle even begins. I wish you could tell me what to do._

 ** _"I wish I could help, kit. But all I can say is to trust your instincts and all the lessons Fanglongmon taught you."_** Kurama tried to help his friend.

It was then, that Naruto stopped, next to Kari, as a feeling hit him in the back of his head. It was a feeling similar to when Kurama tried to summon him, but felt different.

Ahead of them, Gatomon, Mimi, and Palmon noticed the two children stopped, and ran up to them.

"What's wrong, Kari?" Gatomon asked.

Kari looked as her. "Did you just hear something?"

Mimi looked at her in confusion. "Like what?"

"Like a voice?"

Gatomon blinked as she moved a paw to her chin. "A voice? No, not at all…"

Looking at Mimi and Palmon, they saw them shake their head. Kari turned to Naruto, who looked thoughtful. "Did you hear anything Naruto-kun?" She asked, remembering that he told them that his hearing was better than theirs.

Naruto looked at them for a second, before he answered. "I don't know. Maybe. I had a strange feeling, but don't know what it is. Let's ignore it for the moment and catch up to the others." The girls nodded and group jogged up to the others who stopped when they noticed they were missing.

When they regrouped, Tai scolded his little sister with a worried tone. "Where were you?!"

Just as Kari was about to speak, Naruto answered instead. "I thought I heard something and stopped to see what it was. The girls noticed and went to check on me."

Tai looked like he was about to say something, but stopped, looking unsure on what to say. He just sighed. "Well… just please be careful. It's dangerous to wander off alone."

Naruto suddenly held out his hand, stopping any further comment. "Quiet a minute! Something's wrong!" Suddenly, from the forest, a massive wave of wind crashed toward them. The group barely managed to jump out of the way, except for a few. The wind seemed concentrated on Naruto, and blew him away. Along with those near him; meaning Kari, Gatomon, Mimi, and Palmon were sent away with him and away from the group.

"Kari! Naruto! Mimi!" Tai called out in concern as they watch their friends disappear! "We have to help them!"

However, before they could move, the scenery began to move at a fast pace.

* * *

 ** _With Naruto and the others_**

After what felt like hours, the air-borne group finally hit land, skipping off the ground as they slowed down. Naruto grunted in slight pain as he was slammed through dozens of tree branches and leaves before they finally stopped. He got up with a grunt, and turned to his fellow unlucky passengers on the 'troublesome ride'.

"You guys okay?" He called to them as he moved to Kari. They grunted and moaned as they got up. They were in slight pain from the impacts, and uncomfortable, but alive.

"Where are we?" Kari asked as she looked around. It would seem that they were at the very edge of the Digital Forest and some kind of Digital Rocky Plains. They saw some boulders and some large earth figures and uplifted massive rocks. On the very right of them was a straight wall of trees.

"Looks like we've been blown back miles from the group, all the way here. But who-LOOK OUT!" Naruto quickly grabbed Kari and Mimi by their waists and jumped away. A second later, a blast hit and erupted where he once stood. Luckily, the digimon were spread out, looking around, so they weren't in the blast range.

When he landed, he quickly looked around him to find the enemy! _There!_ His gazed snapped toward the trees, where he could barely see the figure hiding in the shadows. He quickly stepped in front of the girls, already pulling out his digivice for anything.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!"

 **"Hmhmhm! Impressive skills, for a human child."**

A shiver went up the entire group's spine as they witnessed a being summoned from their worst _nightmares_ step from behind the trees. They shivered as they felt the **dark** and **monstrous** energy fly off him. It made the girls fell as if they were facing their worst fears! They flinched as those large _seven_ eyes looked at them! AH! One blinked!

Naruto, on the other hand, shivered as he recalled the last time he faced a creature such as this. As he sensed the _monster's_ energy with his negative emotion sense, he had to use all of his will not to fall on his knees! Such _darkness!_ Such **bloodlust**! It was even more intense than the last **Duskmon** he faced!

He gripped his digivice tightly as he glared at the dark digimon. "What do you want?!" He demanded, as Gatomon and Palmon moved in front of them.

Duskmon just chuckled, making the group shiver at the ghastly sound. The group flinched and tensed as a long, crimson blade shot out from the skull-hand and pointed it at Naruto.

 **"Human! I challenge you to a duel!"** The group blinked in shock at what they hear. **"Just you and me! No one else! Accept, or…"** He moved the blade to point at Kari. **"Your friends' lives are forfeited."**

Naruto stood in front of the frightened girl. He wouldn't let anything hurt her!

 **"Well human?"** Duskmon asked. Naruto glared at him, before he nodded.

"I accept. Just leave my friends alone!" Behind him, Kari, Mimi, and the digimon gasped. Kari then held on to his arm.

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto looked back, seeing her worried gace. He smiled reassuringly at him.

"Don't worry! I'll be fine. Just stay away from the fight. Gatomon, Palmon, keep them safe." The two digimon nodded and wished him luck as the four of them ran toward trees to give the two space.

Naruto flexed his neck, before turning to Duskmon. **"Remember, none may interfere."** The blonde nodded. **"Now human, show me your full strength!"**

"You want it?! You got it!" His Loader then glowed.

 **"Execute, Now! Fusion Evolution!... Aldamon!"**

In a pillar of fire, Naruto appeared in his Aldamon form. The viewing group watched worriedly for their friend, but Kari held hope for Naruto's victory.

"You can do it, Naruto-kun!" She called out in encouragement. Meanwhile, Mimi clapped her hand together in front of her, worried for the strange yet kind boy.

* * *

 ** _With the others_**

While Naruto, Kari, and Mimi and the latter two's digimon were taken, the group had been taken themselves as the floors began to move. When they hid themselves on the trees, watching the moving floors underneath them, they theorized that they were in the territory of one of the Dark Masters. Suddenly, all of the children began to disappear and reappear in different places. However, when Matt and TK were reunited, they had run in with Puppetmon. As he trapped Matt in a tight, red thread, he told TK that he would kill Matt if he didn't play with the mad puppet. Reluctantly, TK agreed, much to Matt's worry and protest, and left with Puppetmon.

Meanwhile, the digimon had split up to find their tamers. Patamon then found a large building in the middle of the forest, and went inside to see if TK was there.

TK had 'played' a game of 'hide-and-seek' with Puppetmon, while the insane digimon wielded a loaded gun **(and this is a kid's show?!)**. TK then ran into a control room where Puppetmon controlled the forest, and unknowingly, stepped on the remote. The forest then began to move, startling the separated half-group, and miraculously reunited them.

"What the heck is going on around here?!" Joe asked as they gathered together.

They soon became happy as their digimon surrounded them. Gabumon then saw the tied up Matt, and ran to him. Setting him free, Matt quickly stood up. "TK… TK was taken by Puppetmon!"

The others gasped. "What?!" Tai yelled.

Sora looked worried. "We have to save him!"

"Where did Puppetmon and TK go?" Tai asked Matt. The blonde teen looked down, grabbing his head in self-anger.

"I don't know!" But that just made Tai angry at him.

"Matt! Get a hold of yourself!" The brunette yelled at him.

Izzy then spoke up. "I'm sure the moving road we were on earlier leads to Puppetmon!"

Joe nodded, agreeing with Izzy. "Yeah! That must be it!"

"Let's look around for that road!" Koromon said, with Tai agreeing.

"Right! Let's go, guys!"

However, before the group could move, they heard a voice.

"Not so fast, humans!"

They turned around, and saw a brown-schemed digimon.

"Who are you?!" Tai demanded.

"Names Arbormon! And I can't let you interfere with Puppetmon's playtime right now!"

Matt now glared hatefully at him. "Where's TK?!" Arbormon only chuckled, making him angrier. "Answer me!"

Tai looked at him. "Calm down Matt! Just focus on attacking him for now!"

Matt now glared at Tai. "Shut up! As if you can understand how I feel!"

Tai glared back. "May I remind you that Kari was taken away with Naruto and Mimi! I'm worried about her like you're worried about TK! But right now, if we don't beat him, we won't be able to go rescue TK!"

Matt immediately turned to face Tai, clenching his fists. "NO! We have to find where TK is _before_ we beat him! He knows where TK is, and I want answers! Gabumon!"

Gabumon nodded at Matt's command. "Okay! Gabumon Warp-Digivolve!..." But for some reason, nothing happened.

Matt held his digivice and crest, looking at them in shock and fear. "I-It won't glow!"

Gabumon and the others turned to Matt. Gabumon looked at his friend in worry. "Matt, what's wrong? I can't digivolve!"

Though Matt was silent, a scared look on his face. He body shaking as he stared at his crest.

Albormon just watched in amusement.

"Tough luck, kiddies! **Earthquake Rumble!"** It then punched the ground, causing it to shake. The group fell as they lost their balance. Large cracks forming on the ground as parts began to uproot.

When the quake stopped, the group got up.

 **Koromon Digivolve to… Agumon!**

Agumon then turned to Tai. "Tai!"

Tai nodded. "Right!" His digivice and crest then glowed.

 **Agumon Warp-Digivolve to…. WarGreymon!**

WarGreymon then stood in front of the group. Albormon just chuckled. "Alright! A challenge! C'mon!"

The two Mega-Level Digimon then ran at each other.

* * *

 ** _Aldamon vs. Duskmon_**

 **"GreySword!"** In a spiral of digital stream, a large buster sword appeared on Aldamon's hands. Across the blade, were DigiCode symbols, reading "All Delete" Lifting up the massive blade, Aldamon brought it down on Duskmon. The dark digimon lifted and used his own blade to block the attack. The two struggled for a minute, before pushing themselves away from each other as their eyes glared at their opponent. They had been fighting for a few minutes now, using their fists and strengths to judge the other's strengths and defenses. They had now brought out their weapons and attacks.

The air grew tense between them, their muscles clenched and unclenched, as their long hairs moved in the wind. Then, in a flash, the two warriors vanished as the sounds of metal hitting metal sounded out around the field. Just then, they reappeared, Aldamon ducking under a swipe from Duskmon's blade. Using the momentum, Aldamon jumped away, using his wings to glide high in the air. He then let go of his sword for a moment, as fire gathered in his hands before he controlled and willed it together into a large, dense ball of fire when his hands gathered in the middle. He then hurled it to Duskmon, launching it like a flaming comet!

But Duskmon proved his great speed as he vanished and appeared behind the surprised Aldamon. With no time to escape, the Fire Warrior grunted in pain as Duskmon slashed down on his back, right between the wings, and breaking though the armor. Then, using his momentum of appearing in midair, Duskmon managed a spin and kick Aldamon hard to the ground.

He crashed into the ground, making a small crater under him. Getting up, he jumped away just as Duskmon stabbed his blade down on where he was. With a jump and spread of his wings, Aldamon moved quickly and used his tail to grab his sword that was uprooted on the earth near him. He then lengthened his gauntlets and using them, his sharp feet talons and sword, began a deadly five-bladed dance as he attacked Duskmon with surprising speed and agility.

Though he became injured and got cut a few times, Duskmon showed his amazing dual-sword wielding skills as he managed to block some of fire digimon's strikes. Aldamon, however, surprised him by spinning around and using his tail to slam his large sword into him. Even when he crossed his blades, Duskmon was pushed back thanks to the momentum and strength the large heavy weapon gained in the spin. He was unprepared, though, when the talons appeared and held him by his sides. He looked up, and his eyes widen when he saw the cannons of Aldamon's **Rudri Tarpana** in front of him. He saw the barrels begin to glow with energy.

 **"Volcanic Inferno!"** With a shout, Aldamon fired the blast at point blank against Duskmon. The large blast erupted the ground around them in a massive crater, 30-feet wide.

The viewers had to hold on tightly to the trees to not be blown back by the force of the blast. "Naruto-kun!" Kari called.

Soon the powerful winds stopped and they looked at the battle sight. As the large cloud of smoke and dust blocked the impact effect, they saw Aldamon fly out of the smoke and waited above. He stared cautiously as he waited to see if he got Duskmon. His eyes widen though, as the smoke cleared, and it showed Duskmon still standing, not a single mark on him! Any minor injury he gave him, were gone and healed. He tightened his fists, as he moved his sword to his hands.

Duskmon looked up at the Mega-class Hybrid Digimon. **"Pretty good, kid. Almost gave me an itch. But, you still haven't shown me your true power. You fight like a human, and not like a digimon. Looks like I'm goanna have to push you a bit."** In a burst of speed, Duskmon appeared in front of Aldamon's guard, making his eye wide. His arms were pointed it his mid section. He then spoke, his voice low. **"Dark Beam."** The skeletal gauntlet's mouths glowed, before they launched the attack in them.

"AAAHHH!" Aldamon screamed on pain as he fell toward the ground. However, before he could hit the ground, Duskmon appeared over him. His left gauntlet opened and his hand shot out and grabbed Aldamon by the head. He then smashed him into the ground; burring his head underground.

As Duskmon jumped away, Kari had to be held back by Gatomon and Palmon as she tried to run over to Aldamon as called out Naruto's name with a scared look on her face. Mimi looked terrified as she began to shake.

Aldamon soon twitched, before he lifted his head out of the ground. He breathed deeply as he tried to regain his energy. He had some blood running down the side of his face as he glared at Duskmon, who stood still, waiting for him to make his move. With a mental command, he called upon the power of his cards. **_'Digi-Modidy: Angewomon's Song!'_** He sighed in relief as his body glowed in light a bit as injuries were healed. **_'Digi-Modify: Power!'_** Getting up, he channeled his power of fire, which increased in strength and gathered around him like a sun! With a fierce yell, Aldamon spread his wings wide and shot toward Duskmon, rearing back a fist. When he got close, he launched a punch. **"Magma Punch!"**

A massive cloud gathered once more, as all waited to see if the hit did anything. When it cleared, Aldamon looked on shocked, as his fist was calmly caught by Duskmon hand. **"I'll admit boy, you're starting to get interesting. But I'm afraid I must end this game. 'Deadly Gaze!'"** The assorted eyes around Duskmon then began to glow. Aldamon's eyes widen in terror as he felt the buildup of energy in the powerful digimon.

"Shit!" Was all the human-turned-digimon could say as energy blasted out of the eyes, hitting him! A large explosion erupted as everyone heard Aldamon's scream of pain. They looked on in terror, as the smoke cleared, and showed Naruto back to normal. He was laying face down on the ground. His clothes were ripped apart, as the jacket was completely destroyed, and the shirt lost the upper left portion. His pants were missing the bottom portion of his legs, and the headphones and goggles were destroyed. Naruto had a large burn on his back, shoulders, a bit on his left arms, while the right was completely cinched, and had some bleeding on the head.

 **"Naruto!/Naruto-sama!/Boss!"** His digimon called out as his digivice sat next to him.

"Naruto-kuuuun!" Kari shouted as she and the others ran as fast as they could. They ignored Duskmon as they checked the blonde's condition. He was barely conscious, as he grimaced in pain as it spread all over his body. He couldn't move anything in his body without have a wave of pain hit him. "Naruto-kun…" Kari said softly, tears gathering in her eyes. Mimi was also closed to crying as she took in all the damage the boy had. She fell to her knees in despair. This was exactly why she didn't want to fight anymore! To see her friends get hurt or die while she couldn't do anything!

* * *

 _"But…I don't want to fight anymore! I don't want the friends I made to die for me!" Mimi stated as her tears began to fall once more. Naruto frowned before he wiped away the tears, making her look at him in surprise._

 _"No one does, believe me. But we are the only ones that can save this world." He then sighed. "Listen, if you don't want to fight anymore, that's okay." Tai, Matt and Sora looked at him in surprised at what they heard, Mimi more so._

 _"I-I don't?"_

 _"I can't make you do something you don't want to do. But, at least think about what I said. Here, give me your digivice for a second." Passing him her digivice after a slight hesitation, she saw him press some buttons of both his and her devices. A beep was heard from both, and Naruto passed hers back. "There! I made it so we can communicate with each other through our digivices. I also locked your signal to my Loader so if you're ever in trouble, I'll be there!"_

 _Mimi looked at him in shock that he was really allowing her to go, and still be able to help her._

* * *

She clenched her digivice tightly as she remembered his words. When she wanted to stop fighting, he didn't scold her for her weakness. Instead, he told her she could leave if she wanted, and he'd still be there for her!

He even risked his life to protect her and Kari! Even now, they saw him trying so hard to get up! Even though he was probably in excruciating pain! _'Why? Why does he continue to fight?!'_

* * *

 _Opening his eyes, he sat up straighter with a wide grin. "Well, we were given a second chance at life, one we will not let pass by! This is my new home! And I'm not goanna let anyone mess with it! What kind of King would I be if I didn't fight for my home?" Behind him, the rest of his digimon gathered, showing that they will stand by their King's side no matter what!_

* * *

 _'But I'm not strong! Not like you! I can't save those I care about! The Dark Masters are just too strong!'_ Mimi mentally screamed as tears fell from her closed eyes as she gripped her fists tightly.

Palmon and Gatomon carefully sat Naruto up, as blood dripped down his chin. Suddenly, a shadow covered the group, making them spin around. Their eyes wide in horror as Duskmon looked down on them.

 **"You did not show me your true power. That is why you lost. Now then, I must finish my job, and destroy all of you."** His crimson blade shined in the sunlight. The digimon put Naruto down and quickly moved in front of the group, glaring at Duskmon. Kari moved to Naruto, trying to get him up so they could escape.

"You'll pay for that!" Gatomon growled as Kari's digivice and crest glowed.

 **Gatomon Digivolve to…. Angewomon!**

The Ultimate digimon tried to punch Duskmon, but he easily evaded and jumped back. Palmon then turned to Mimi.

"Mimi, let's do it!" She said, but saw that Mimi didn't hear her as she was too shaken. "Mimi…"

 **"Heaven's Charm!"** Angewomon called as summoned a cross which lengthened into a sword of light, which she used to attack. She slashed at Duskmon, but he kept dodging easily. When he moved back from a slash, he quickly moved his sword and slashed at the Angel Digimon. Angewomon yelled in pain as she moved back, while holding her wound.

"Angewomon!" Kari called in concern. Palmon, meanwhile, tried to snap Mimi out off her desperation.

"Mimi c'mon! Snap out of it! I need you to digivolve!"

 _'What could I possibly do to save the Digital World? I do nothing but cry! Why do I have to fight?!'_

 _"Your heart."_

Her eyes then widen.

* * *

 _"My heart?" The girl asked. Naruto nodded._

 _"There is a reason you became a chosen child out of any girl you knew. You had something in you that showed you were capable of saving the Digital World. I may have only known you a short time, but I have seen that you have a kind heart and determination to help those who need it. That is why you were picked to be DigiDestined, and why you hold your crest."_

* * *

 _'My heart. Is my heart really what makes me strong?'_ She thought. Suddenly, she saw something in her vision. Looking down, she saw it was the bandana Kari, TK, and Naruto's digimon made. She stared at the symbol on it. Naruto's symbol.

* * *

 _"Train…myself?" Matt asked as Naruto nodded._

 _"Gabumon draws strength from the bond you two share. If your will and heart become stronger, **he** will become stronger. But if you become weaker, he will become weaker. That is what allows your digivice to make Gabumon digivolve into Mega. It represents the bond you two share. You and your digimon are a team, when they go to battle, they aren't fighting alone. No, **you** are actually fighting by their side. While you might not be able to fight a digimon physically like I can, your hearts and spirits are fighting alongside your partners."_

* * *

She lifted her head and looked at the injured Naruto. _'Can…Can I really be strong?'_ Naruto then looked at her, and gave her a soft smile.

"D-Don't worry, Mimi-chan. I'll k-keep you safe. I promise, a-and I always keep my p-promises." He tried to get up, but fell quickly with a cringe, making Kari worried.

Why must she feel so helpless?! She thought she changed when she came to the Digital World! A shine then got her attention. She reached to her belt, and took out her digivice, as the glow died down, showing her reflection on the screen.

Her face then turned serious. That's right! She **did** change from the scared, weak girl she was when her adventure began! She fought enemies alongside her friends and showed that she wasn't weak! But she still acted like she was **still** the same!

Well no more!

She was always the one that needed protecting! Well this time, **she** was going to protect her friends! Starting with the one person who believed in her!

She stood up, catching the others attention, and were surprised at the determined look on her face. "Naruto-kun, please rest. I'll try and give you time. Palmon, let's go!" She said as she held up her digivice.

Palmon smiled and nodded. "Hai!" The digivice and crest soon glowed!

 **Palmon Digivolve to.… Togemon! Togemon Digivolve to…. Lillymon!**

Ready, Lillymon charged to the battle, where she saw Angewomon get kicked in the stomach and sent back. Bypassing her, she hovered over Duskmon, as she thrusted her arms forward, making a cannon-barrel come out. Energy gathered before shooting toward the dark Digimon. When the blast faded, she saw that Duskmon wasn't there.

"Lillymon! Behind you!" She heard Angewomon warn her. Quickly, Lillymon ducked forward, barely dodging a swipe from the crimson blades as they passed an inch close to her skin. Flying away from him, she turned around. She then saw Angewomon sneaking behind him, and decided to distract him. She summoned a long rope of wine and moved fast around Duskmon, wrapping him up tight.

Duskmon was still as he looked at the rope in disappointment. He was about to easily rip it apart, when he heard a voice behind him.

 **"Celestial Judgement!"** Angewomon called out as she held a sphere of light in her hands, before she launched it in a massive wave blast to Duskmon. Even as the blast hit, the two female digimon knew it wouldn't be enough. And they were right, as the blast cleared to show an unharmed Duskmon.

"He's worse than Myotismon!" Angewomon said as the two regrouped.

"He's on another level! I don't think we can win! And Naruto's too tired to call out his partners! We need to get out of here, and regroup with the others!" Lillymon said, knowing facing such a powerful opponent is impossible at their level.

 **"Now what makes you think I would give you a chance?"**

The two's eyes widen as Duskmon appeared behind them, and slashed them through the back. They gasped in pain before they fell to the ground. Angewomon lost her power as she turned back into Gatomon.

"Gatomon!" Kari yelled.

"Lillymon!" Mimi screamed.

Duskmon landed near them, looked down on them as Lillymon tried to get up. **"I told you it was useless. And you have wasted my time. For that, you must die."** He raised his blade to strike them down.

"Lillymon, get up! You can't give up!" Mimi encouraged, feeling scared that she might lose her best friend. Lillymon tried to get up, but couldn't. The hit she got really damaged her back.

 **"Good bye, ladies."** He then brought the sword down.

"Lillymon! We're partners! We fight together! So don't give up! I believe in you!" Mimi yelled as scared tears fell down her cheek. "LILLYMON!" Suddenly, her digivice began to shine.

 **"Digi-Modify: Mega Digivolution!"**

Two bright lights then shot out, one hitting Mimi's digivice, making it glow brightly as Mimi covered her eyes. The other hitting Lillymon, causing her to glow brightly and made Duskmon jumped away in surprise.

 **MEGA DIGIVOLUTION**

Lillymon was wrapped in a shell of data. Inside, her body broke down, showing the data lines underneath. Soon, new data skin appeared over her, transforming her into something new!

 **Lillymon Digivolve to…. Rosemon!**

When Mimi could see, she opened her eyes and noticed that her digivice changed. It was colored green like when she uses her crest, but it was now bigger and longer in length. The buttons moved to under the screen, circling a button in the middle. There were also grips on the side. Mimi looked up, to see Naruto back up as Kari helped him stand. "Naruto-kun!"

The blonde panted as he was still tired, but smiled at Mimi. "I knew you could do it, Mimi-chan. While I knew you hated to fight, you would still fight alongside your partner. So think of this as a gift." He was glad Kurama was able to heal him enough to continue fighting.

Mimi then turned back and watched in amazement along with Kari as Lillymon digivolve to **Mega** , Rosemon!

They saw Duskmon look at Rosemon, before looking back at Naruto.

 **"So, you're back on your feet."** The dark digimon said, before looking at Rosemon. **"And I see that the little flower grew. Interesting."** Though, he wondered where that strange light came from.

Naruto glared at him. "If you think I'm going to let you hurt my friends, you got another thing coming!" Rosemon then vanished and appeared with Gatomon in front of them.

"Gatomon!" Kari said worriedly as the Mega put Gatomon on the ground.

"Don't worry, she's just tired." Naruto reassured her. He then held out his digivice and pointed it at Gatomon. He then took out another card. **"Digi-Modify: Heaven's light!"**

Gatomon glowed a bit, before the light disappeared. Her ear twitched a bit, before her eyes opened. Kari gasped in happiness that her friend was okay as she pulled her into hug.

Meanwhile, Mimi checked on Rosemon to make sure she was okay.

"Are you okay Lilly- I mean, Rosemon?" Mimi asked her. Rosemon smiled gently at her.

"I'm fine. Great actually! Just hope it would be enough to take on this guy!" She said. The three humans frowned, she was right. Duskmon had only been playing with them. They had a feeling he was in a level unlike the other Dark Masters. Naruto wished he could digivolve his digimon to their strongest forms, but his new body didn't have the energy and control he used to have in his 16-year old body. He might only be able to evolve them to their Perfect **(Jap. term)** levels, and he knew his body could handle at least one or two of his Digi-Mental powers, maybe three if he was lucky. But he didn't want to send his partners off to their death!

And the worst part was that Duskmon hadn't even shown them his true strength!

They tensed when the saw the digimon turn to them. Rosemon moved in front of them. She looked over her shoulder at them. "I'll try and hold him off as best I can, while you guys come up with a plan." She didn't wait for an answer as she charged at Duskmon.

* * *

 ** _WarGreymon vs Albormon_**

The Mega digimon dodged to the side as Arbormon's arm that was connected by a long cable, sailed passed him. He then used the moment to charge at enemy and try to hit him. Unfortunately, Arbormon dodged at the last minute, causing his claw to only hit the ground. Arbormon landed near him with his arm returning as he took his claw out.

"C'mon now! Surely you can do better!" The Wood digimon taunted. WarGreymon narrowed his eyes, before he jumped into the air.

 **"Great Tornado!"** He began to spin at tremendous speed like a tornado, and shot down at Arbormon. Said digimon just slammed his hands on the ground.

 **"Tierra Shield!"** A large slab of earth rose from the ground in front of him. WarGreymon slammed into it, breaking it into pieced. But that was just what Arbormon wanted as he used the pieces as camouflage and shot a fist and hit WarGreymon directly in the face, sending him back.

"WarGreymon!" Tai shouted in worry.

Said digimon got up, when suddenly, hands shot from the ground under him, grabbing his legs. With a yank, Arbormon pulled the Mega into the air, before slamming him back down with great force. He did this two more times, before throwing WarGreymon to the trees.

"Oh no!" Sora said in worry, before her digivice glowed, along with Biyomon.

 **Biyomon Digivolve to…. Birdramon!**

 **"Meteor Wing!"** The large phoenix digimon called as she launched fireballs from her wings. Arbormon saw the attacks coming to him, and dodged. However, the distraction gave WarGreymon enough time to recover, as he appeared in front of Arbormon and hit him with his claws.

Arbormon grunted in pain, by quickly recovered. **"Earth Smash!"** He punched his arms deep into the ground under him. He then pulled and showed he was carrying a large boulder. He threw it at WarGreymon, who dodged out of the way. Unfortunately, he had been in front of the children, who yelled when they saw the large rock. Quickly, WarGreymon moved back in front of the boulder as his claws glowed.

 **"War Driver!"** He then broke the boulder into pieces, making the group sigh in relief. However, Arbormon's hand suddenly appeared and wrapped around WarGreymon's neck. It then pulled him toward the Dark Master.

"You like rocks? Eat some of this!" He then slammed his face into the ground. Birdramon was about to help him, but had to move as something shot by her. She turned and saw a Kiwimon as it fired small bombs that looked like it. Blocking the bombs with her wings, she launched another **Meteor Wing** , hitting it and easily deleting it.

However, Arbormon used that moment to attack her, as he appeared above her. His arm suddenly became bigger, and had a darker brown color. **"Gaia Punch!"** He hit her in the head, slamming her down on the ground. In a glow, she returned back to Biyomon, unconscious.

"Biyomon!" A worried Sora called to her friend. Arbormon jumped out of the way of WarGreymon's slash from behind.

 **"Weed Seed!"** He then spat out a seed that fell on WarGreymon. Wines suddenly grew out of it, and wrapped around him. WarGreymon was then shocked with electricity, making him cry in pain.

"WarGreymon! No!" Tai shouted to his friend. The Mega struggled to break his binds, but it was no use as he slowly began to lose energy. "C'mon WarGreymon! You can do it!" Hearing his partner's encouragement, WarGreymon struggled even more to break free. With a roar, he broke the vines! "Yeah! That's it!"

Unfortunately, the digimon used up and lost nearly all of his energy, that he turned back into a tired Koromon. The group gasped at that.

Arbormon chuckled as he turned to the group. "Killing you right now would be so easy. Fortunately for you, I don't really feel like destroying you today. I suggest you get stronger, because the next time we meet, I **will** kill you." With that, the disappeared, leaving behind the shaken group. They were now starting to realize the true power of the Dark Masters, and how weak they were to them.

* * *

 ** _With Naruto, Kari & Mimi_**

 **"Thorn Whip!"** Rosemon called as she summoned a long throne covered whip and lashed at Duskmon. Said digimon dodged the strikes, before used his speed to charge at the beautiful digimon. However, Rosemon was prepared for that. **"Pedal Dance!"** A storm of rose pedals appeared around her and spreaded out. Duskmon tried to stop his charge, but it was too late, as pedals landed on him, and exploded.

He grunted in slight pain, while the group cheered at finally causing him damage, even if it was minor. Recovering, Duskmon glared at Rosemon. Raising his arms, he pointed at her as the mouths began to glow with energy. **"Chaos Storm!"** A barrage of purple spheres cut out and flew to Rosemon.

"Rosemon!" Mimi called out. Quickly, the digimon snapped her whip on the ground and large wooden spikes shot up in front of her. When the spheres hit the spikes, a large explosion occurred. When the smoke clears, Rosemon was gone.

 **"What?"** Duskmon asked. Suddenly, a long thorn whip shot up from under him, wrapping around him. He grunted in pain as he was suddenly electrocuted. Rosemon appeared from the ground behind him, hold tightly to the vine.

"Got you!"

 **"Gah! I don't think so!"** Duskmon gained a purple aura around him, and with a shout, the energy expanded out, breaking the vine. Quickly, he moved and appeared in front of the shock digimon. **"This is your end!"** He then slashed at her with his blades. Rosemon gasped, she didn't have time to move! Even with her power-up, Duskmon was too strong! She closed her eyes underneath her rose helmet, waiting for the blow. He heard a grunt, but no pain. She opened her eyes, and widens them when she saw Naruto's digimon except for Issei and Nisou in their Champion form around Duskmon, holding him tightly.

"Rosemon! Hurry, get to the group and take them to the others! We'll hold up Emo-guy here!" Ryuu told her, shocking her. She was about to say something, but was interrupted.

"We don't have time to argue! Just do it!" Monome ordered.

Reluctantly, she nodded and quickly moved to the group. When she got there, Naruto quickly spoke up.

"Guys, listen." He said, grabbing their attention. "I'm going to have Ryuu take you back to the others. The guys and I will distract Duskmon while you guys make your escaped." The girls looked at him with wide eyes at his plan.

"Naruto-kun that's crazy!" Kari said, horrified that her friend would try and sacrifice himself for them to escape! With his injuries he wouldn't last! She wouldn't do it!

"Yeah, Naruto-kun! We can help! Now that your digimon are here, we might have a chance!" Mimi tried to reason with him, but Naruto shook his head.

"Listen! Both of you! Duskmon will kill us if we don't get help! I only have enough energy left to spirit evolve into Aldamon one more time! Besides! You are the chosen children, it's your job to save the Digital World!"

"And what about you?!" Kari demanded, shockingly glaring at him. "We can't do it without you!" She said with Gatomon, Mimi and Rosemon nodding.

But Naruto was nothing if not stubborn. He knew that if he had a change of beating Duskmon, he would have to resort to using **Kurama's chakra** and launch a combined strike with his digimon! And he didn't want these girls anywhere near him if he lost control!

"Listen to me! I have no purpose in this dimension! You guys do! Even if it means my death if you live, so be it! That's what Kings do! If it means the ones your care about are safe, then I would gladly give up my life! So stop fighting with me and-"

"AAHHH!"

The group turned around at the shout, and saw Naruto's digimon launched back from Duskmon. They had a lot of slash marks and cuts on them. The Darkness digimon looked at the group as he took a few steps forward.

 **"I see now. You fight for these other humans; which in turn gives you strength."**

Suddenly he vanished. They looked around, hoping to spot him, only to not see him. That's when Gatomon noticed something. "Kari's gone!" The others quickly turned around, to see she was right! Naruto's eyes widen in terror as he quickly looked around for her.

"AAAAHHHH!"

The three looked up at where they heard the scream, only to gasped as saw Duskmon standing in the air away them. But what made their hearts stop was that he had Kari by the shirt in his grip, as she dangled in the air.

"KARI!" Naruto and Gatomon both shouted in horror. Mimi and Rosemon both gasped.

Duskmon looked down on Naruto, while Kari struggled as she saw how high she was. **"Human! My patience is running thin! Show me your true power, or this girl dies!"**

Naruto felt his heart stop at those words. "NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!" He shouted up at him, as his heart began to beat rapidly. However, Duskmon didn't change his expression as he lifted Kari up in front of him.

 **"Show your full power and rescue her yourself!"**

"Naruto-kun!" A terrified Kari called out. Sweat dripped down Naruto's face at his situation. He looked around saw his digimon struggling to get up. He could turn into BurningGreymon, or Aldamon again and rescue Kari. Or Rosemon could do it, or **any** of his flying digimon, but Duskmon would just kill them!

Duskmon said he wanted him to show his **true** power. But the thing was that his other forms beside his three were locked since his final battle! Currently, Aldamon was his strongest form! He could try **Digi-Xros** with one of his digimon, but he didn't have the energy or control! Worse of all, he couldn't summon Kurama, who was his strongest partner after Shoutmon!

What was he supposed to do?!

Duskmon narrowed his eyes. **"Such a disappointment."** With that, he let go of Kari.

"NOOO!" Naruto shouted as they watch Kari fall. Without thinking, Naruto got up and began running to where she was falling. He tried to run as fast as he could, but unfortunately Kari was too far away. In all the tension, he had forgotten about his chakra, so he was running around only above an average human's speed. Everything seemed to slow down as he watched Kari get closer to the ground. His heart pounded immensely and his throat felt dry.

 _'No!'_

* * *

 _9-year old Naruto yelled as Jijimon ran away with him, ignoring his pleas to stop. Behind them, their home was set ablaze as their small group of survivors left. His arm was stretched out to the village, begging them to stop. He couldn't leave **her**!_

 _"Angel-kaasan!_

* * *

 _'Please! Not again! I can't lose another precious person!'_

* * *

 _12-year old Naruto watch in shock as Fanglongmon-tousan shielded him and his injured digimon from Bagramon's attack. The Dragon God then got up and stood in front of the boy._

 ** _"Naruto! Get out of here!"_** _The Sovereign told his son, making his eye widen._

 _"No! I won't leave you!" He shouted to his father. "We can win if you attack together!"_

 _Without looking away from the smug Bagramon, Fanglongmon replied to him. **"This bastard is too strong, and you are not ready! Retreat and train until you are!"**_

 _"I'm not leaving you! I already lost Kaa-san, I'm not losing you!" Naruto told his father, tear gathering. Fanglongmon smiled softly and regrettably._

 ** _"As long as you remember me, I will never truly leave you, my son."_** _Suddenly, a glowing circle appeared underneath Naruto and his digimon. His blue eyes widen as he recognized it as one of his father's teleportation seals. **"Good luck, my son. May you grow stronger to one day be the Digimon King you were destined to be. Know that I shall always be proud of you."**_

 _"TOU-SAN!" Was all Naruto could say before he vanished._

* * *

 _'PLEASE! FOR ONCE LET ME GAIN THE STRENGTH TO SAVE SOMEONE I LOVE!'_ Naruto mentally shouted desperately as he reached out toward the fallen Kari, who saw him and held out an arm to him.

"Naruto-kun!"

 **"PLEASE! GIVE ME THE POWER TO SAVE THE ONES I LOVE!"** He shouted toward the heavens. Suddenly, his digivice glowed brightly as a shine appeared on Naruto's chest. He was then completely covered in a flame of **crimson** D.N.A.

 **"What is this?"** Duskmon asked as he observed what happening.

The flame then shot up and flew to Kari, catching her before it stopped, floating near Duskmon's level. The flame then exploded outward, showing a completely changed Naruto.

Kari looked up and stared in amazement at the digimon holding her. "N-Naruto-kun?" Her large savior was silent for a moment, as he glared at Duskmon.

The large digimon looked down on her. **"It's EmperorGreymon now. Are you alright, Kari-chan?"** He asked kindly, making Kari blush a bit. She nodded, making him nod it return. The Mega-level digimon then turned and glared once more at Duskmon, anger filling his eyes. That bastard tried to kill Kari-chan!

He will **pay**!

He floated downward and to the group, not once looking away from Duskmon as the two stared at each other. When he landed with Mimi and the recovered digimon, they gathered around him. He gently put Kai down as Gatomon check her over for any injuries.

Mimi, Rosemon, Kari, and Gatomon looked at his large form in awe, while his digimon cheered at him regaining EmperorGreymon.

"Naruto-kun…is that really you?" Mimi asked. Naruto nodded to her, before turning to Duskmon as he floated down a bit, closer to them.

 **"So…you finally revealed your true power. Let us see if it is enough to take me on."** He said as he readied his blades.

EmperorGreymon narrowed his eyes at him, before looking at the group. **"Stay here! I'll handle this bastard."** But Kari looked at him in worry.

"But Naruto-kun! You're still hurt!"

EmperorGreymon look down at her. **"Don't worry. I have enough power to take this guy on. Just back up while we fight. I promise to guard your guys and reunite with the others."** Reluctantly, the group backed off as EmperorGreymon reached behind him, and took out the massive long-sword on his back. The **Ryugonken!** _(Dragon Soul Sword!)_

With a roar, the Mega blasted off the ground and rushed toward his opponent. The lift off was powerful, as the group was sent of their behinds. Duskmon, however, widen his eyes at the immense speed the human gained!

He barely had time to lift his swords before the large digimon crashed into him. The impacted was massive as EmperorGreymon took the two flying higher in the air. They flew so high, they reached the planet's stratosphere!

They finally broke apart and faced each other. Duskmon narrowed his eyes as he took in the power the human's form now had. He hated to admit it, but the massive power up was incredible!

He was knocked out of his thoughts as EmperorGreymon charged at him with his sword. Thinking quickly, the dark digimon moved backwards and parried the strikes. The impacts sent powerful shockwaves the moved the cloud themselves! Duskmon grunted as the clashes made his arms vibrate. He didn't see the fist, however, and was punched backwards. He managed to regain his balance, and looked upwards. He raised his arms at pointed at EmeperorGreymon. **"Chaos Storm!"** A barrage of dark energy spheres flew toward the Mega.

EmperorGreymon was still as he watched the attacks near him. When they hit, the Dark digimon waited for the smoke to clear. When it did, he saw the Mega still standing, without so much as a scratch!

 **"Impossible!"**

Suddenly, EmperorGreymon vanished and appeared behind him, shocking him. The fire Digimon raised his sword and pointed to him. The blade began to shine brightly. Fire swirled around before absorbing into the blade, making it shine in an orange light, before it turned white.

 **"You wanted to see my full power?! WELL HERE IT IS! "Dragonfire Crossbow!""** The Mega called out as he fired the super heated energy in a massive blast that launched fast at the shocked Duskmon. Said digimon quickly snapped out of his shock and pointed at the attack, his gauntlet opening its mouth wide. A dark ball appeared in front of it with purple light around it.

 **"Nega Blast!"** The sphere turned into a massive blast that shot to the approaching wave. When the two blasts hit each other, there was a power struggle as the two waves tried to push the other back.

Duskmon grunted as he tried to push through. How could that human gain such power so fast! Even though he was using half of his full power, it was still impossible that the Mega was holding up against him without even trying!

 _'Just who or what is this human?! Where did he come from?!'_ Then to his shock, his blast was pierced through! **"Impossible!"**

EmperorGreymon watched at the blast hit Duskmon as a giant sphere of light blocked his view. Down bellow, the group stared up into the sky as they saw the large light. Meanwhile, miles away from their location, the other DigiDestined saw the light and wondered what was going on.

Finally, when the light cleared, EmperorGreymon saw the damage he had done to Duskmon. While he didn't kill the digimon, unfortunately, he saw something nearly as good.

Duskmon panted in slight exhaustion and pain. He looked down, and grimaced at the damage done to him. His right arm was completely obliterated off, his right leg was missing the bottom half, and his large eye was burned off. He was also missing large chunks of his armor, and his helmet was destroyed, making his bleach blonde hair move over his right eye.

He underestimated the power the Mega had, and nearly paid the prize for it. Still, he couldn't help by laugh a bit as he looked at EmperorGreymon in slight amazement and amusement. Finally! A worthy battle! While he might be a Dark Master, he was still a warrior at heart!

 **"Most impressive! Truly, you are the opponent I have been looking for! You passed my test, human!"**

EmperorGreymon narrowed his eyes in caution and anger at him. **"Test?! What are you babbling about, you bastard?! You think this is all a game?!"**

But Duskmon continued to chuckle. **"Yes, human. I do think this is a game. But the question is, can you win and keep your friends alive?"** He brushed off the glare EmperorGreymon gave him. **"I'm most impressed at the damage you gave me. Even more when that wasn't even the full pull of your power! Tell me, boy. What is your name?"**

EmperorGreymon still looked at him in anger. This bastard almost killed Kari, Mimi, and the digimon, and was telling him this was all a test and a _game?!_ He looked into his eyes, and saw nothing but enjoyment and **lust**. The lust for a battle of the century! A battle between two strong opponents to find out which one was the strongest! Where all limits were taken off as the two fought one another like savage animals!

It made him both infuriated, yet _excited_. No one except Kurama and Fanglongmon knew this, but he was always a sucker for a fight! He craved the feeling and adrenaline for a powerful opponent! One who could push him to his limits! And it looked like, Duskmon shared his feelings!

 **"Naruto. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!"**

 **"Naruto…Maelstrom…** " Duskmon translated as he nodded. **"A strong name for a strong warrior. I look forward to our next battle. Just don't get yourself killed before then, that right belongs to me."** With that said, Duskmon disappeared in a vortex of shadows.

EmperorGreymon stared at the spot the enemy stood. **"…I look forward to it, dattebayo."**

He then began to drop down to the ground. Reaching it, he watched as the others ran toward him.

"Naruto-kun! Are you okay?" Kari asked him, worried about his health. EmperorGreymon nodded, showing he was alright.

 **"I'm okay, don't worry. Just a bit tired."** He then looked at his digimon. **"Thank you for your help. You guys can return for a rest. It looks like we have some training to do soon."** The digimon nodded and vanished in lights. He then looked at the remaining few. **"I think it's time we returned to the others."**

The group nodded, and with EmperorGreymon carrying Kari and Gatomon, and Rosemon carrying Mimi, the group took off to where EmperorGreymon sensed the other DigiDestined.

* * *

 ** _With the other Chosen Children_**

Matt punched the ground in anger as he glared at the spot where Arbormon once stood. "Damn it!" He cursed. Now they won't know where TK was! Gabumon frowned sadly as he looked at his friend and partner. He felt like he failed him, since he couldn't digivolve and fight Arbormon! He tried to say something, but didn't know what.

The others looked at him sadly, not knowing what to say or do.

"Hey!"

At hearing the sound, Matt's eyes widen as he quickly stood up. He and the others turned and saw TK and Patamon running toward them.

"Hey, you guys!" TK called out as he waved at them.

"TK!" Matt called happily and the group ran to them. When they gathered, the older children expressed how happy they were to see him.

"I was able to protect myself all on my own this time!" TK told them, proud of himself.

"Amazing!" Sora told him as she smiled.

Tai spoke next. "That's awesome, TK-kun! You did great!"

"You sure grew up without us even realizing it!" Joe told the boy, making him chuckle sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Now we just need to find Kari, Naruto, and Mimi!" Tai said. Unknown to them, Matt began to walk away, with Gabumon following him.

Sora looked at him, concerned. "But where could they be?"

"Hey you guys!"

The group blinked when they heard Kari's voice. They looked up and gasped when they saw Kari, Gatomon, and Mimi being carried by two unknown digimon as they flew to them.

When they landed, Kari and Mimi were put down as the group moved to them. Tai immediately knelt down in front of Kari.

"Kari! Are you okay?!" He asked worriedly as he spotted some scratches and tears on her.

"And Mimi! Where's Palmon?" Sora asked the girl.

"Yeah, and Naruto?" Izzy asked next. The group only chuckled, as Mimi pointed toward Rosemon.

"Palmon's right here!" That made the group blinked as they looked at the gorgeous digimon, who waved at them.

"Hey guys!"

"B-But how?" Tai asked. Mimi just smiled proudly at them as she put her hands on her waist.

"Thanks to Naruto-kun, Palmon digivolved into Mega!"

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"EH?!"

"B-But how?!" A shocked Izzy asked. Mimi pouted as she put her finger on her chin. While Rosemon returned to Palmon.

"I don't really know, actually."

 **"Actually, it was Mimi-chan's determination and love for Palmon that allowed me to help her digivolve to the next phase."**

Everyone turned to EmperorGreymon. "N-Naruto? Is that you?" Tai asked as he pointed to the large digimon.

EmperorGreymon nodded, before he was surrounded in fractal code. When it dispersed, everyone saw his injured and exhausted state. Naruto then fell back on his behind as he panted, making everyone worry for him

"What happened to you?!" A worried Sora asked as she saw his wounds that Kurama didn't get to heal. Some of the wounds almost healed were reopened as blood began to leak out! Though the biggest one was the one on his left bicep as they could see the tissue in it! And his right arm still had burn covering half of it from the wrist to the elbow.

"L-Let's just s-say, w-we're lucky to be alive." Naruto managed to say as he cringed in pain. The adrenaline that kept him going on his battle with Duskmon all but left him. Joe quickly took out his first-aid kit. He then began to fix and heal his wounds, making the blonde wince when he was spray with medical spray, but didn't do anything as Joe was helping him. Most of his wounds were bandaged up, except for the one on his bicep.

"I'm out of medical tape!" Joe said, though Naruto just waved him off.

"Don't worry, the thing's already healing."

The whole group looked and saw that he was right. Looking closely, the watched in shock and amazement as the skin and tissue slowly seemed to regrow and knit itself together.

Izzy was the first to snap out of the shock. "H-How…?"

Naruto just chuckled sheepishly as everyone looked at him. "I always had an incredible extreme healing factor. I never got or can be sick, and minor poison doesn't work on me. I once even lost an arm, and it grew back a week later! I think that the only thing that can kill me is if my head was cut off, or my heart exploding! This little cut is nothing! A day or two, and I'll be back on my feet as good as new!"

Everyone looked at him with wide open mouths, especially Joe. This kid in front of them could be a medical phenomenon! He wondered what scientists would do if they found out about Naruto. Though he soon shook his head, they and government officials would likely try and kidnap him to try and experiment on him to try and reproduce his abilities. **(That is the dark side of science. When something new is discovered, scientists go after it like bloodhounds.)**

Still, while the wound was halfway healed, Kari took out the cloth she had around her neck, and tied it around the wound. When Naruto looked at her confused, she just smiled. "Even if it's healing, you need to cover it so it doesn't get infected. And you're not doing any fighting until I say you are completely healed."

Naruto was about to say something, but stopped when she gave him _the look_. The same look his Kaa-san would give him when he tried to disobey her. The guys saw the look, and pitied Naruto a bit. Their mothers were the same.

Naruto sighed, but nodded still to his now _personal_ nurse. One could never win when a women/girl had her way. "Hai, hai~." He said, defeated.

Kari just smiled in accomplishment.

It was then, that Naruto noticed someone was missing.

"Hey, where's Matt and Gabumon?"

* * *

 **And done! Finished with Chapter 4!**

 **So the group learned more about the mysterious blonde King, have agreed to raise an army before confronting the Dark Masters, Mimi had a self-battle with herself and gained new determination and a new power along with Palmon, and Naruto found himself a rival!**

 **As you can clearly tell, I sorta skipped the whole meeting Puppetmon scene, because all of you clearly know what happened. So I showed something different while all of that was happening.**

 **I have to say, I had enjoyed this chapter, it allowed me to mess around a bit with Mimi's personality! You guys will see a new and more determined Mimi!**

 **And she isn't the only one with a power up! The others will also turn into Mega as they train more, discover a bit about themselves, and faced challenges!**

 **I saw the video of the others gaining Mega form in Digimon Adventure PSP, and greatly liked it.**

 **And I hope you liked that battle with Duskmon! To me, he makes a great villain for Naruto! He's dark, and cunning! Not hesitating to strike someone down and kill them.**

 **I'm still thinking about the pairing, but it might be a harem! I'll have a vote on it! And Mimi will be in it as decided, I feel she could be given some spotlight! There might be digimon in the harem, so not sure if to put Rosemon and Angewomon? Still thinking on Sora.**

 **So I'll put up the poll later so you can check it out!**

 **Read! Review! Eat! Masturbate! Have Sex! Tip a cow! BE HUMAN!**

 **Ja Ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**JS: And we're back! That was some party last night!**

 **Naruto: Says you! You weren't the one locked in the closet with ANKO!**

 **JS: So THAT'S what the screaming was about! You alright?**

 **Naruto: She made me do….things! SEXY THINGS! WITH HER TONGUE!**

 **JS: All I can say man, is SUCK IT UP! So you're Anko's bitch! It was bound to happen sooner or later!**

 **Naruto: Fuck you!**

 **JS: Sorry, not homo! Let's get on with the fic!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon, and never will. SO WHY DO WE KEEP WRITING THIS?!**

* * *

 **TAFU na HAATO! Nando demo tatakau to kimeta toki kara tomaranai MAI ROODO  
Chiisana PURAIDO seotte kobushi wo nigitte mata ippo ippo GOORU wo mezashi zenryoku shissou!  
Tama ni tsurai hi datte atte omoidoori ni ikanakute sora ga namida de nijinde mietemo  
Ashita wa kitto egao ni naru kara daijoubu! **

**Osoreru koto wa nani mo nai yo "Ore wa tsuyoi" to shinjite iza ikou ze**

 **"Mou shinpai nai yo omae nara!"  
Sou sora ga waratteru ki ga shita ase to namida no kazu kitto kagayakeru  
Moshi fuan ni natta toki datte yareba dekiru to jibun shinjite  
Ashiato ga oshietekureta zutto NEVER GIVE UP! **

**"Itsumo dareka to kurabete shimau nda yo..."  
Ari no mama demo ii to wakatteitemo  
Dareka no sei ni shite nigete konna jibun ga yurusenakute  
Kabe ni butsukatte shimatte hitori ja dou shiyou mo nakute  
Demo tsurai toki ni soba ni ite sasaete kureru nakama ga ite  
Tomo ni waratte naite kureru kara  
Kakegae no nai sonzai ga me ni mienai CHIKARA to yuuki senaka ou shita! **

**Osoreru koto wa nani mo nai yo orera nakama dakara tomo ni ikou ze**

 **"Mou shinpai nai yo omae nara!"  
Sou sora ga waratteru ki ga shita ase to namida no kazu kitto kagayakeru  
Moshi fuan ni natta toki datte yareba dekiru to jibun shinjite  
Ashiato ga oshiete kureta zutto NEVER GIVE UP! **

**Ima ga funbari toki dattara chotto matte nanka nai de tatte  
Kokoro no HACHIMAKI maite kokora de hakui shibatte  
Sou surya kitto ippo RIIDO nareru kitto hitori no HIIROO  
"Shouganai" tte itte seitouka suru amai jibun nara kettobasu  
BIBIttenaide heppiriyou ni hi tsukeru chakka! Ugokanakuccha!  
CHACCHACCHA to chaban wa shuuryou tomattenaide mata RESUTAATO!  
KEEP ON itsumo no egao de iku ZONE HERE WE GO NOW! **

**Itsudemo hitori janai yo itsudemo akiramenaide sora wo miagete kobushi kakage**

 **"Mou shinpai nai yo omae nara!"  
Sou sora ga waratteru ki ga shita ase to namida no kazu kitto kagayakeru  
Moshi fuan ni natta toki datte yareba dekiru to jibun shinjite  
Ashiato ga oshiete kureta zutto NEVER GIVE UP!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Never trust a Tree! A Lesson in History!**

* * *

"Matt! Where are we going?" Gabumon asked for the third time, only to be ignored once more by the blonde. Gabumon just sighed as he followed the teen, who had a dazed look on his face. TK's words coming back to his mind.

 _"We were able to get this far because we worked as a team! So why am I the only one you keep giving special treatment to?"_

Matt gripped his fists tightly with a frustrated face. _'B-But…I had to worry! He's all I have left from our broken family! It's not wrong for me to worry about him! Is it?'_

 _"I've fought alongside the rest of you all this time! Right? Do you think I'm just a ball and chain? Am I unreliable? Is that why you keep saying you'll protect me?"_

 _'No! That's not it at all! Is it?_ _I just don't want TK to get hurt! Damn it!'_ Matt thought angrily as he bit his lip hard, drawing blood. Gabumon saw this, and grew even more worried.

"Matt…"

* * *

On top Spiral Mountain, a certain clown was not happy. "You were supposed to get rid of that strange human! Why did you spare him?!" Piedmon asked Duskmon as the dark digimon leaned against the wall. Duskmon glanced at him, before closing his eyes.

"He is an interesting opponent. Killing him too soon would serve me no purpose. I wish for him to grow stronger, before I take away all of his hope. Leaving him nothing but a husk, before I permanently delete him."

Piedmon grunted, unsatisfied with the answer, but didn't push any further. He knew that Duskmon was stronger than him – lode that fact as he did – and that the darkness digimon could delete him in a blink of an eye. Scoffing, he turned away and looked at Albormon. "And you?"

Albormon merely shrugged. "Why kill those humans so soon, when the hunt will only make it so much better in the end?"

Piedmon growled. "I've be careful, if I was you. Wait too much, and you will regret it. Those children aren't just brats. As their hearts grow stronger, so too will their digimon. They already have **three** Mega-level digimon, and a human who has six digimon and can turn into one himself! While they might not be a match for us now, they might soon be." He then disappeared. Duskmon opened his eyes, staring at the space the clown dark master stood at. He scoffed as he closed his eyes again.

 _'Fool. Your arrogance will be your own death. Naruto Uzumaki. Grow strong, for our battle will one day come.'_

* * *

"Hey! Matt!"

"Matt-san!"

"Gabumon! Where are you?!"

The group was searching the forest, looking for the missing Matt and Gabumon. They called out, worried for their friends. Sighing, Tai turned to Naruto. "Naruto, you sure Matt went this way?"

The blonde nodded as he looked at the digital compass as the arrow pointed forward. "Yup! If your digivices share the save signal wavelength, then by using Mimi's signature, I can make a locator, catching the signatures of you digivices. According to this, Matt's signal is northwest of our location. We just keep going in that direction, and we'll catch up to him."

Tai nodded and sighed. Kari turned to him. "Onii-chan. What do you think happened to Matt-san?"

Tai looked at his sister for a second, before crossing his arms and turning away. "How should I know? What the heck is up with him anyway?"

Agumon faced Tai and spoke up. "He could have been kidnapped by Puppetmon!"

"Judging from his abrupt disappearance, that's a likely conclusion." Izzy stated.

"No." Naruto said, making everyone turn to him. "I have a great sense of smell. Puppetmon smells like wood and oil. I've would've could his scent from miles, and he wasn't anywhere close to us when Matt vanished. I have a feeling it's something else."

Everyone was silent before Tai spoke up with a sigh. "At least we know now that he wasn't taken."

"There's a few things I want to know, though." Naruto said, catching their attention. "One, what happened while Kari-chan, Mimi-chan, Gatomon, Palmon, and I faced Duskmon. And two; WHY THE HELL AM I LIKE THIS?!" He asked, shouting angrily at the end. Currently, he was being piggy backed by Joe as the group made their way.

Kari looked at him. "Naruto-kun, you're still hurt from your fight with Duskmon. You can't stress yourself." However, that did little to calm the whiskered blonde down.

"I told you! I'm FINE! All I need is an hour of rest – which I had – and I'll be as good as new!" He told them.

Sora shook her head at him. "Still, we can't risk it. Out of all of us, you're the strongest. So we need you to be 100% healthy. Fast healing or not! Until Joe deems it good, you need to take things easy."

Naruto growled beastly, before turning to Mimi as she walked beside him and Joe. "Mimi-chan! Tell them I'm okay!"

The young girl smiled apologetic at him. "Sorry, Naruto-kun. But you did have a tough battle, and nearly…so please, just rest for a while."

Naruto looked at her, mouth agape. Even _she_ was against him?! He wasn't a _child!_ He was 16 years old! Older than _any_ of them! He will have his revenge! _"Fine!"_ He growled out, clenching his teeth as he heard his digimon partners and Kurama laugh at his situation. _'Yeah yeah! Laugh it up, you bastards!'_

Kari smiled apologetic at him, while the others sweatdropped. Deciding to get things back in order, Sora spoke up. "Now that I think back, didn't Matt-kun seem to be acting a little strange to you?" She asked, remembering how Matt started acting weird when Gabumon couldn't digivolve.

Naruto looked at Izzy. "Again, what happened while I was gone?" Izzy told him, Kari, and Mimi a brief recap on what happened during their absences. "So you guys ran into Puppetmon and Arbormon? That's not good. Those two are no doubt Dark Masters, and above your levels. Not to mention Duskmon, who only fought me at barely _half_ power. We need to get somewhere safe. The only way to have a chance against them and the others, is to train. WarGreymon got picked apart by Arbormon, and Duskmon could've killed me in seconds. Not to mention that I'm severely weakened in this body from what I was before coming to this world…This is so troublesome."

The others flinched, remembering that Naruto – currently their strongest – nearly got killed by someone who wasn't even fighting at full power. According to the blonde, he only managed to damage Duskmon because he caught the digimon by surprise. At his child form, not only was he affected, but also his digimon forms to an extent. He was slower, and physically weaker. His powers was **cut in half**.

Naruto sighed, it was just a pile of shit after another. Suddenly, he tensed as the feeling he got before returned, and could see Kari feel it too. Gatomon saw Kari freeze and looked at her. "What's wrong, Kari?"

Kari simply stared up into the sky. "I've heard a voice again."

Tai heard her and ran beside her. "A voice? Was it Matt's?"

On Joe's back, Naruto shook his head and spoke up. "No. I don't recognize whose voice it was, but something just called out."

Tai blinked as he looked between to two, before trying to hear something. "I don't hear anything. Maybe you two are just hearing things."

Naruto gave him a deadpanned look. "Enhanced hearing, remember?" Tai chuckled sheepishly, remembering that Naruto wasn't like a _normal_ human. Izzy walked toward them. "He couldn't have gone that far."

Naruto nodded and looked at his **D.V. Loader**. "If we keep heading northwest in a fast pace, we should catch him." The group nodded and continued walking.

* * *

Meanwhile, after nearly an hour of silent walking, Matt and Gabumon found themselves walking next to a lake. Gabumon tried to get Matt's attention, only to fail. The digimon sighed as he followed the blonde, who was deeply in thought. Unknown to them, they were being watched.

Finally stopping, Matt sat down under a tree with Gabumon next to him. "I've always been concerned over TK's wellbeing." Matt started. "I kept thinking that…TK would never be able to take care of himself if I wasn't around to help him." He thought back on when he and TK first appeared in the Digital World. From when they first met their digimon, to the battles they fought. "But before I realized it, he'd grown up on me. He's grown up so much now that…he doesn't need me anymore. And It's not just him. There's also Tai, Sora, Mimi, Joe, and Izzy…Ever since everyone came to the Digital World, they've changed. They've all grown stronger."

Gabumon nodded in agreement. Matt continues, tightening his first in anger. "But compared to them, look at me! I'm still the same person I always was! I haven't changed a bit!"

"That's not true!" Gabumon said, trying to reason with him. "You've also-"

But Matt cut him off in his anger. "What's wrong with me?! This isn't who I want to be!"

"Matt…" Gabumon said sadly, worried for his best friend.

"I can't stay stuck like this! I have to change! I _have_ to grow stronger!" Matt shouted, standing up as he glared at the sky. He then look down on the ground, clenching his teeth. "And in order to make that happen…I can't stay with the others." Suddenly, the two whipped their heads up as they heard an eerie laugh. The blonde turned around and searched for where the laugh came from. "Who's there?!"

Coming from the trees near them, an old tree digimon. "My name is Jureimon."

Gabumon quickly stood in front of Matt. "You're one of Puppetmon's minions, aren't you?!"

Jureimon stepped forward to the two. "Now calm down. I didn't come here to fight. I just wish to have someone to talk to." The digimon said with a laugh.

* * *

The group continued walking in search of their missing friends. Izzy sighed as he looked at his digivice. "The digivice isn't reacting, unlike Naruto's. I think they can't function properly with these woods." He then looked at Mimi's changed digivice in his hand. "And Mimi's now stronger than ours. If you describe the digivices in the group in percentage of power, our regular digivices would be at a 15%. Mimi's would be a 35%, and Naruto's at a 55% or even higher! I still don't understand how and why her digivice changed. Even if it changed when Palmon digivolved to Mega, shouldn't Tai's and Matt's change as well?" He asked, looking at Naruto, the one who had a hand in the mystery.

The blonde shrugged as he rested his head on top of Joe's, making the bluenette grumble about being a pillow. "I don't know why the digivice changed. Digivices have always been a mystery, even to the Sovereign from my world. There were creations from the DigiGnomes, and even they are a mystery, being around since even the Sovereign's origin. If I had a guess, I would say it was because the sudden burst and rise in Palmon's power was too much for Mimi's old digivice to handle, and changed to better control it. I don't know about Tai and Matt's, though."

TK looked at him, with hope in his eyes. "Does that mean our digimon will be able to digivolve to Mega too?" He asked, with the others wondering the same thing.

Naruto shrugged. "I don't see why not. Your digimon have the same potential to Mega-evolve like Agumon, Gabumon, and Palmon. You just need to train hard and bond with your digimon for them to reach their full potential, dattebayo." The ones who didn't get to digivolve to Mega looked at their partners in awe, imagining what they would look like as Megas. TK laughed happily as he held Patamon up high.

"You hear that Patamon? Soon you'll be Mega!" The two laughed happily together. Naruto smiled gently as he looked at the two interact. _'Who knows, even though TK only have his digimon only turn into a Champion, he might get lucky and warp digivolve straight to a Mega. But I doubt it. Patamon is too young to handle such sudden energy.'_

Sora then spoke up. "Wait, Mimi said you helped her digivolve Lilymon, Naruto. How did you do that?" She asked, making the others look at the blonde.

Naruto blinked at all the attention. He figured it won't hurt to explain. "I used the special. blue Digi-Modify card: **Mega Digivoution**. It allows me to digivolve a digimon to their Mega form. However, that wasn't all it. I sensed Mimi-chan's heart and love reach out for Palmon. Her love became energy, which transferred to her digimon. Just like Tai and Matt's love and friendship for their partners allowed them to digivolve to Mega. However, Mimi's love wasn't enough to force Lilymon to digivolve, so I used the card to give it a jumpstart and allowed the process to happen." He explained, making the other's look at him in awe. Naruto was just **_full_** of surprises for them.

Tai shook his head and hummed as he took out his digivice and compared it to Mimi's. He wondered if his would change as well? He shrugged and put it back in his pocket. "How it happened doesn't matter, really. At least we have another Mega! We're getting stronger and stronger each day! Soon everyone will be able to Mega digivolve and we'll be ready for the Dark Masters for sure!" He said, with the others agreeing.

Mimi smiled as she took back her digivice and looked at it. She wouldn't have been able to Mega digivolve Palmon if it wasn't for Naruto. If it wasn't for him, she would have probably still been in her depressed state. She held the device against her chest as she glanced at the small blonde, who yawned as he casually plucked a hair out of Joe's head, making said teen yelp in pain. Her cheeks lightly burned pink as she thought back on how he talked to her back on the beach, and encouraged her to keep fighting. She knew now, that she will fight to make sure no one else died! She will protect those important to her! And it was all thanks to Naruto. She was glad her group met him, as they would have been in trouble.

Gatomon then spoke up. "I think we should take a break somewhere and wait for Matt-san. Everyone wants to be alone once in a while."

However, Tai quickly disagreed. "No, we have to find him. We're useless unless all nine of us are together!"

Joe sighed as he walked. "But everyone is tired. Why don't we sit down and rest our legs? Besides, while Naruto may be small, he's kind of heavy."

"Oi!" Said heavy blonde was anything but happy as he plucked another hair from Joe, making him cry out. "Ignoring the comment on my size and weight, they do have a point, Tai-san. We hadn't had the chance to eat or rest since MetalSeadramon and Ranamon attack us. As long as Matt has his digivice, we'll find him. In the meantime, let's eat and rest."

While Tai wanted to argue, he saw how tired the group was. He would be lying if he said he wasn't tired himself. So sighing, he nodded as the group stopped. Naruto jumped down from Joe's back and stretched his body. The group sat down on the ground, as the trees provided shade. TK the spoke up. "But we don't have any food!" The group realized that and groaned.

Naruto looked at them, contemplating on something. After a few seconds, he groaned. Sighing, he held up his **D.V. Loader**. In a flash, making the group turn to him, they gasped as they saw bowls of **_ramen_** around Naruto! "Well, dig in!"

The humans and digimon looked ready to cry as they immediately rush forward and grabbed a bowl. They moaned in happiness as they ate their food, savoring the taste of the noodles. They thanked the blonde for having food as they ate peacefully. He waved them off as he sat under a tree, with Kari and Gatomon sitting on his right, while Mimi sat on his left with Palmon on her lap. He even called out his own digimon to eat. Soon, all the ramen was gone – a tear ran down Naruto's cheek at that – and the group was rested enough to continue.

However, before they could get going, Naruto tensed. Kari, standing next to him, saw this and looked at him. "What's wrong Naruto-kun?"

Naruto was quiet as he sniffed the air, before saying "Wood and Oil."

"Yo!"

The group looked up, and gasped as they saw Puppetmon sitting on top of a tree, looking down on them. They tensed as the dark master looked at Tk. "Hey, TK! I'm glad to see you again!"

"Well I'm not!" TK shouted back. "I won't play with you anymore, so don't even bother asking!"

But Puppetmon smirked. "Baka! Playtime is long over! Get them, Garbamon!"

Suddenly, three pink digimon in trash cans, holding bazookas came from the trees and lined up. Naruto raised a brow at them, and snickered. "Please! These idiots?! I can easily take care of them in a flash!" He was about to move, when Kari suddenly grabbed his arm, stopping him. He turned to her, and cringed when he saw her glaring at him.

"Oh no you don't! You need your rest!" She scolded at him.

"B-But…"

"No buts!" She interrupted him, making him pout. If the situation wasn't so tense, Naruto's digimon would be laughing. Too bad, however, it was.

The Garbamon raised their bazookas and aimed at the group. "Launch the Poop Bazooka!" They then fired pink _poop_ at the group, making them cry out. They quickly dodged and ran out of the way, with Kari dragging a protesting Naruto. Palmon suddenly stopped, as she turned around and saw that Mimi remained still. "Mimi!"

Mimi was silent as she stayed in her spot as the poop missiles headed her way. As they got near her, she snapped her head up and glared at the Garbamon. Her arm snapped up, and caught one of the poops **(Good thing she was wearing gloves)**. "I'm not scared of this stupid thing! Just leave us alone already!" She yelled as she threw the poop back at them and struck one of the enemy digimon. The Garbamon and Puppetmon were shocked with wide eyes at what just happened. Sora came back and dragged Mimi away, leaving the shocked digimon.

* * *

Matt was silent for a bit as he stared at Jureimon while Gabumon stood on guard in front of him. "Sorry, but I don't feel like sitting down to talk just to make you happy. Let's go." He said as he and Gabumon moved to leave. However, Jureimon wasn't going to have that as he moved one of his six arms in the way. Matt glared at him. "Hey, out of my way!"

Juremon ignored the demand as he watched Matt carefully. "Now, now. I told you to wait. You should show more respect to your elders." He said with a chuckle. "What's wrong with me? This isn't who I want to be!" Matt's eyes widen and took a step back. "It's important for us to step back once in a while and see who we've become in order to gain a better opinion of ourselves."

"Were you eavesdropping on me?!" Matt demanded as he glared at Jureimon.

The digimon just chuckled. "Whether I have or not is of no importance. There is nothing in this forest that I do not know about!"

Matt then took a reluctant step forward. "Then…tell me! What should I do now?!" He asked desperately! He was so confused, and wanted answers!

Jureimon retracted his arm, seeing that Matt was willing to stay. "You ask _me_ what you should do? Children these days, always wanting the answers handed to them! They never try to come up with one themselves! Therein lies the problem, if you ask me."

Gabumon watched Jureimon carefyully, glaring at him. "Matt! You don't have to pay attention to this guy! Let's go!" Matt turned to him, before Jureimon continued.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked, making Matt look at him. "If you want to grow stronger, you must improve yourself!"

Matt looked at him questionably. "Improve…myself?" He asked, recalling what Naruto told him.

* * *

 _"Train…myself?" Matt asked as Naruto nodded._

 _"Gabumon draws strength from the bond you two share. If your will and heart become stronger, he will become stronger. But if you become weaker, he will become weaker. That is what allows your digivice to make Gabumon digivolve into Mega. It represents the bond you two share. You and your digimon are a team, when they go to battle, they aren't fighting alone. No, you are actually fighting by their side. While you might not be able to fight a digimon physically like I can, your hearts and spirits are fighting alongside your partners."_

* * *

Quickly, Jureimon continues before Gabumon could say anything. "Yes. But that is easier said than done. You will need the determination to carry it out!"

Matt was still, staring at him. "Determination…I do have that!" He said, before taking a step toward Jureimon. "Tell me! Wht am I supposed to do?!

Jureimon smirked, seeing his plan working. _'Looks like he's taken the bait.'_ He stared at the determined Matt, and went to put in the final spring. "You must defeat your rival!"

Matt blinked in confusion. "Rival?"

Jureimon pointed toward the lake beside them. "Take a look at yourself in that lake. There you will see the rival you must defeat."

Matt was hesitant, before he walked to the lake. "The rival…I must defeat…"

Gabumon looked at him in worry. "Matt?"

Matt stopped and knelt down at the bank. Gabumon moved to his side, and the two leaned over to see the water. Soon, an image appeared, making them gasp as they saw Tai. "Th-This is…!"

* * *

The group ran as fast as they could as the Garbamon chased after them. "Don't think you can escape from us!" One of the Garbamon said, before they came upon a clearing with the children gone. Looking around, the digimon got together and began firing around them as they span around in a circle, firing at everything to hopefully hit the hiding children. Suddenly, Nisou jumped out of the trees and appeared above them.

 **"Diamond Storm!"** Dozens of white shards of energy appeared around her and were launched down on the Garbamon. They quickly raised their shields up and blocked the attack. Just then, Birdramon and Kaen in his GeoGreymon form came out from the forest.

 **"Meteor Wing!"** She called out as a large fireball shot out of her wings.

 **"Mega Flame!"** Kaen fired a large flamethrower at the Garbamon.

The surprise attacks caught the Ultimate level digimon by surprise and were easily destroyed. "You guys did it!" Tai congratulated as the group came out of the trees. The soon heard Puppetmon laughing and looked up to see him sitting on top of a tree again.

"Did you really think those puny attacks could hurt them?" He asked and pointed behind them. "Look behind you."

Mimi turned around and gasped as another Garbamon came charging at him. "N-No…" She squeaked as it aimed its weapon at her.

"Got you!"

"Mimi!" Palmon shouted as the Gabramon fired at her.

"NOOO!"

 **"Digi-Modify: Gallantmon's Shield!"**

A smokescreen appeared as the missile hit. The others gasped while Palmon looked at the smoke with wide eyes in horror. When the smoke cleared, Mimi's eyes slowly opened before gasping as she saw Naruto knelling in front of her, holding a massive round shield. "You okay, Mimi-chan?" The blonde asked as he looked at her in concern. A blush appeared on Mimi's cheeks at the concern he showed for her. She weakly nodded, making him smile. "Good." He then stood up as the others moved to them as the shield vanished.

As they worried over them, Naruto glared at the Garbamon. The digimon jumped as he saw the glare. It grew scared as Naruto's eyes turned crimson red and his pupil grew slitted. Garbamon gasped as an image of Kurama appeared over Naruto, growling at it.

 **"You just made a HUGE mistake, bastard."** He growled out, making not only the digimon jump, but also the group as they heard his deep, demonic voice. Kaen looked at the Garbamon in pity. _'I almost feel sorry for the idiot. Almost.'_ He thought as the Loader glowed, and Naruto became incased in a deep red flame of D.N.A as Kurama's chakra ran through him.

 **"Unity Execute! Unified Spirit Evolution!"**

The others were almost blasted back as Naruto was covered in a cocoon of fractal code. In a burst the human's current most powerful form appeared.

 **"EMPERORGREYMON!"**

The others gasped at the Mega's mighty appearance as he glared at the shocked and terrified Garbamon. EmperorGreymon kicked off the ground and launched at the digimon as he took put his **Ryugonken**. As he neared it, a second Garbamon appeared behind the first and fired at the Mega. EmperorGreymon quickly dodged the missile to the side and using his speed, appeared in front of the first enemy and slashed down.

The Garbamon gasped as it was cut down the middle, before bursting into data. A third Garbamon jumped out and above EmperorGreymon, aiming at him. **_'Digi-Modify: Speed!'_** The Mega suddenly vanished, making the digimon gasped. Just then, a shadow appeared over him. Looking up, he saw EmperorGreymon above him, aiming his blade it him. **"Dragonfire Crossbow!"** The long blade glowed, before a large blast shout out and destroyed the Garbamon. The impact was powerful as a large force blew out, while the Garbamon was deleted. Puppetmon tried to hang on to his tree and not be blown away. Suddenly, a stray poop hit him on the head, making him cry out in horror!

When the force cleared, the heroes cheered as EmperorGreymon landed. He stood up, and turned to the last shaking Garbamon. **"Your turn."**

* * *

Matt was silent as he stared at the image of Tai in the water. He glared at the image, disbelief written on his face. "Tai…is my rival?" He shook his head with a scoff and stood up. He then began to laugh in a disturbing way before addressing Jureimon. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I've never considered that of him, not even once!"

Jureimon still continued to smirk as it chuckled. "That lake reflects whoever lies within the heart of the person who looks into it!"

Matt looked at the tree digimon in disbelief, "What?!" He then glared at the lake before turning away. "I won't fall for this!"

"You must not avert your eyes. Face yourself properly!" Jureimon said as he continued to change Matt's mind and heart. "I know the truth. Although you are both chosen children, everything you and that boy, Tai, stand for are complete opposites of each other! Whatever Tai says or does bugs you so much that you can't help but react to it. That's how big an existence Tai has become within your heart. Unless you overcome those feelings, you will never be able to grow beyond who you are now. You must fight Tai! Only when you free yourself of the hesitation within your heart, will you become a new person!"

Gabumon had enough as he shouted, "He's lying! That's complete nonsense! Tai is your friend! Don't be fooled, Matt! This must be a trap!"

Matt's head shot up, and looked at Gabumon. He tried to smile, but it was strained and doubt rested in his eyes. "Y-You're right! We're friends…" He said, trying to convince himself before he turned to Jureimon. "Friends don't fight each other!"

Jureimon only laughed! "Heh! Friends you say! You don't even believe that such a thing really exists!" He said to Matt, making the blonde's uncertainty resurface. "You may lie about it to others, but you can't lie to yourself!" He laughed as a doubtful expression appeared on Matt's face. "I've hit the nail on the head, didn't I?"

"Matt!" Gabumon yelled.

"Loyalty…Comrades…Friendship…Very convenient words. But in the end, they're nothing but illusions and a fleeting emotion! You know that you cannot allow yourself to be exploited for such things. Am I wrong, Matt-kun?" Jureimon asked as the images of everyone appeared in Matt's mind.

 _'Tai…Sora…Mimi…Joe…Izzy…TK…Kari…Naruto…'_ Matt felt like his head was about to explode!

Gabumon moved beside Matt, looking up at him. "Is that true, Matt?"

"I…I don't know…" Matt said, his true feelings coming out. His body slowly began to shake from his confronting emotions.

Jureimon saw that his influence was nearly done. Just one more push. "Listen. I will say this once more. If you want to improve yourself, you must fight Tai! Unless you have the determination to do that, you will never be able to change yourself!" He said as an ominous wind began to blow his leaves around. "Unless you face this trial, you will never be the person you want to be!"

Matt gripped his fists so tight, his knuckles turned white under his gloves. "I…I don't know what…" He then dropped to his knees. "Damn it! What am I supposed to do?!" He then took his crest out, looking at the symbol. Growling, he snapped the rope off, tightening the crest around his fist. "The Crest of Friendship…Why does someone like me have the Crest of Friendship?!"

"Matt." Gabumon called as he stepped closed to his friend and partner. "I understand, Matt. Do what you think is right." Matt's eyes widen in shock, as he raised his head and looked at Gabumon. "Running full speed ahead, like Tai always does, can't be the answer to everything. I'm sure that there are things out there that only you can do, Matt. Let's look for them together! And in those times, if you need me to…I will fight for you, Matt! Even if it means treating others as my enemy…I will always be with you, Matt!"

"Gabumon…" Matt said, shocked as his voice started to break.

At that moment, Matt's crest suddenly began to glow once more. Erupting a blinding light around them.

 **Gabumon Warp-Digivolve to…. MetalGarurumon!**

When the light ended, Matt and MetalGarurumon stared to one another. **"Let's go, Matt-kun!"** Matt nodded and climbed onto the Mega. With a howl, MetalGarurumon ran through the forest, shooting like a missile by the trees, heading to find the others, and hopefully, an answer to the blonde's questions.

Watching them go, Jureimon laughed at his success. "It went without a hitch!" _'Still, I'm surprised by the strength of the bond between them. Since Puppetmon-sama does not have a heart like they do, he may lose to them if he slips up.'_

MetalGarurumon had his own thoughts as he ran. _'Matt…I know how you really feel. The truth is, you do want to believe…In your comrades…In your friends…In friendship.'_

* * *

In a river stream in the forest, Puppetmon was washing his face after the incident with the flying poop. "Damn it…How dare they throw poop at me! Those guys are **dead**!"

"Puppetmon-sama!"

Stopping his cleaning, he turned around and saw Jureimon approaching him. "My plan worked perfectly!"

"Plan?" The evil puppet asked as it faced Jureimon. "And what would that be?"

"Making the two Mega-Levels, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, fight each other!" Puppetmon cheered as Jureimon continued. "If those two fight seriously, neither of them should come out of it unharmed! No, at best, they'll both die at each other's hand! Once the strongest are out of the way, all you will need to do is pick off the weaklings!"

Puppetmon was absolutely happy and shacking with excitement! "Wow, I've got to hurry and see this! That's one super battle that I don't want to miss!" He was about to leave, when Jureimon stopped him.

"Please be carefull around the DigiDestined! If you make light of them, even you may lose, Puppetmon-sama!"

Puppetmon froze in step at hearing that. "I…may lose?"

"They have something that you don't, Puppetmon-sama!" Jureimon said, before sensing the air grow cold.

"Something…that I don't have?" Puppetmon then looked over his shoulder, giving Jureimon a cold, menacing glare. "Are you saying that there's something I'm missing?" He didn't give Jureimon time to answer as he brought out his hammer. "I'm not missing anything!" He leaped into the air and swung his weapon down on the ground. **"Bullet Hammer!"** The attack completely destroyed Juremon. "I don't care who you are! No one gets away with making fun of me!" Puppetmon declared, before he left to find the children again.

* * *

The Garbamon shook in fear as it dropped his weapon. It gulped as EmperorGreymon stared at him before glancing over at MetalGreymon. **"Why did you evolve?"**

MetalGreymon glance at him. "You never know if there could be more. Better to be safe than sorry."

EmperorGreymon thought for a second, before shrugging. **"Fine. You want this one?"**

MetalGreymon nodded, but before he could attack, the Garbamon jumped out his trashcan. "Alright, alright! I give up!" He said, making everyone look at him. He then smirked. "Just kidding!" He grabbed the trashcan and held it toward them. The can suddenly began to suck everything with a powerful force. "There's a black hole inside this thing! I'll suck you all into it!"

EmperorGreymon growled as he channeled chakra to his feet to hang on. Meanwhile, everyone else tried to hold on to the trees. Since Tai, Kari, Gatomon, and MetalGreymon were the closest besides EmperorGreymon, the force was stronger on them. The two humans and Gatomon held on to the Ultimate's leg, as Tai held onto Kari. "Damn it! He still had a trick up his sleeve!"

He gasped as Kari lost her grip and was pulled as Gatomon let go to retrieve her. "Onii-chan!" "Kari!" EmperorGreymon heard the shouts, and releasing his chakra, jumped to Kari and Gatomon's path. Hanging on to the ground with chakra again, he caught the two.

Tai saw this and sighed in relief. "Alright! Nice catch Naruto!"

Kari smiled up at him from his chest. "Hai! Thank you, Naruto-kun!" EmperorGreymon nodded, and began to slowly make his way to MetalGreymon. Just as he got near, everyone head a shout of **"Cocytus Breath!"** A blizzard of ice hit Garbamon from behind, freezing him and turning him solid, before he shattered into pieces. Seeing that the vacuum was gone, EmperorGreymon sat Kari and Gatomon down on the ground. He turned around, and saw Matt and MetalGarurumon as everyone shouted "Matt!" Sighing, he turned back to Naruto as he felt Kurama's chakra leave him. He was still a bit tired mentally, but physically he was okay. However, regaining his EmperorGreymon and using him, drained his chakra severely. Right now, he was about 66% full in his chakra reserves.

Sighing once more, he turned around to face the group while MetalGreymon turned back to Agumon. However, he narrowed his eyes at the returned duo. Something was wrong. He detected negative emotions rippling out of them. Not to mention, he didn't like the look in either of their eyes. He approached them cautiously as Agumon ran up to MetalGarurumon. "Thank you! That was a real close one!"

Naruto's eyes widen when he saw the Mega's eye begin to glow as Agumon continued to thank him. Channeling his chakra, he ran at fast speed, surprising everyone. He quickly grabbed Agumon and jumped back as MetalGarurumon's attack hit where they were. The other's gasped at what just happened as MetalGarurumon stepped forward. **"Agumon, fight me! And you…"** he said, turning his gaze to Naruto who glared at him, **"don't interfere with our fight! Now, Agumon, evolve to Mega!"**

Agumon moved beside Naruto, also glaring at MetalGarurumon. "No thanks! Why do I have to fight you?!"

MetalGarurumon's response was firing two missiles at the two. Naruto quickly grabbed Agumon and jumped out of the way as the missiles impacted the ground, exploding.

Sora snapped out of her shock and ran to Matt. "Matt! Wh-What is this?! What are you doing?!"

Tai also approached Matt, getting in his face. "Hey, Matt! Hurry up and stop him!"

Matt just glared at Tai. "No, I won't"

"You won't?! You…" He tried to say something, but turned toward where Naruto, Agumon and MetalGarurumon were.

MetalGarurumon growled in ager as he glared at Naruto. **"I told you to not interfere! If you do, I will be forced to fight you as well!"** Naruto was silent as he held out his hand, and a katana sword appeared in a swirl of fractal code. He unsheathed the blade, and held it out toward MetalGarurumon as he got in a ready stance. MetalGarurumon growled. **"Fine, have it your way. Agumon! My next shot won't miss! Hurry up and digivolve to WarGreymon!"**

Matt moved to stand beside MetalGarurumon, while Agumon went to Tai's side. Naruto stayed in the middle, keeping his guard up, as the others watched worriedly from the side, looking between Matt and Tai as they stared at each other. Naruto glared at Matt and MetalGarurumon, watching their bodies and stances like a hawk. Ready to move the second they so much as twitched! He flexed his hands and moved his blade in a reverse hold, ready to use his weapon and attack when the moment came. The blade was made of Chrome Digizoid, so it was strong enough to damage MetalGarurumon. He really didn't like the negative emotions that came out of the two in waves. He sensed confusion, anger, some excitement, and sadness.

Just what had happened to these two when they were alone?

"Onii-chan!" TK called sadly as he looked at his older brother. He wondered why his older brother was acting this way! Joe tried to diffuse the tension as he moved close to Matt, holding his hands up in a defensive matter. "Q-Quit kidding around, Matt! We're all friends her, are we?"

Matt only glanced at him. "Friends?"

Joe nodded rapidly. "That's right, friends! We're all DigiDestined, so that makes us friends!"

Matt just chuckles as he turned to face him, holding a hand up. "Well here a question! Who chose us? Why were we made DigiDestines?" Unfortunately, Joe couldn't answer. Matt nodded at that, and fisted his hand. "If you don't even know that, what makes you think we're even friends?"

Joe turned his head away in defeat, muttering, "You have a point there…"

"Joe…" Tai spoke up, "There's no use arguing with him. Matt is always like this."

Matt glared at the brunette. "'Always like this'? What the hell do you know about me anyway?!"

"I know you! This is your way of throwing a tantrum, isn't it?!" Tai yelled back at him. "Just because things aren't going the way you want them to!"

The blonde teen smirked. "Well, aren't you amazing!" He said, sarcastically. "I don't even have any idea what kind of person I am, but you do!"

Sora tried to stop the argument as she moved next to Tai, seeing that Naruto wasn't doing anything to stop it. "Hey, let's stop this, you two!"

Tai continued to stare at Matt. "You don't need to tell me that. Matt's the one picking a fight with me. I don't need to listen to this guy!" Tai said as he walked away, Agumon following him.

"You've grown really mature, Tai." Agumon told him.

 **"That's not happening!"** MetalGarurumon shouted as he leaped up to block them off. However, while he was in mid air, Naruto jumped up and kicked the digimon in the stomach, before punching back to the ground near Matt.

"MetalGarurumon!" Matt called out, before turning to Naruto, glaring at him. "Hey! Stay out of this! This doesn't concern you!"

But before he could even blink, Naruto appeared behind him, holding a black metal knife, with a three-sided prong blade, against his neck. The blade was close enough to his neck, to not cut unless Matt moved even an inch. The dark blonde's eyes widen, feeling a sense of _fear_ as Naruto glared at him. "You've changed from when I first met you. Tell me, why are you suddenly turning on your comrades?! Why?!"

"To get stronger!" Matt shouted out, shocking everyone. Naruto's eyes widen when he heard that.

* * *

 _Naruto grunted in pain as he tried to get up from the ground. Around him, his partners laid either unconscious, or tired with cuts and scratches on their bodies. He weakly raised his head and glared at the laughing Bagramon._

 _"Y-You bastard!"_

 _Bagramon merely laughed at the human's pathetic sight. **"You fool! Don't you realize how futile it is to stand against me?! You have lost, even before out battle has even started!"**_

 _But Naruto wouldn't give up yet, as he tried to stand. He barely made it to his knee, before he fell back down. "D-Damn it!" He cursed, before glaring once more at the Demon Lord. "Why? You turn against your own kind; turned our home from its glorious form, to a waste land; killed so many innocents! SO WHY DID YOU DO ALL THIS?!" He screamed out._

 _Bargamon only laughed at the question. **"Isn't it obvious?! To get stronger!** **I WILL BECOME THE STRONGERST DIGIMON IN EXISTENCE! AND RULE THE GALAXY IN MY IMAGE!"**_

* * *

Naruto was in shock as he recalled and compared what Matt just said, to Bagramon. He subconsciously lowered his blade, making Matt smirk, thinking that Naruto would now stay out of the way. But, before you knew it, a strong punch to his cheek sent him skidding across the ground before stopping. He flinched as his cheek throbbed in pain, as he looked up to glare at the short blonde, but nearly turned chalk white when Naruto's crimson red eyes glared down at him, a scowl on his face. Kurama's chakra once more appeared as a red 'flame' of D.N.A. swirled around him like an angry storm. MetalGarurumon tried to move to protect Matt, but a strange weight that suddenly appeared, prevented him from moving!

 **"You bastard!"** He growled out, scaring Matt as Kurama's image appeared hovering over the whiskered blonde, glaring at him in hatred, along with Naruto's digimon. Everyone else was stuck frozen as Kurama's KI _(Killer Intent)_ blasted off around them heavily. Hidden from them, Puppetmon shook in terror as he oversaw them on top of a tree branch away from them.

However, unknown to everyone, Kari had moved away from the group, with Gatomon, Izzy, Mimi, and Palmon following her, as they were somehow unaffected by the KI. The young brunette had heard the voices once more, and went to find them. Soon, Kari stopped at a clearing, and looked up into the sky, where strange sparkles appeared. "Are you people our friends? Or our enemies?"

The two humans and digimon found her and saw what she was doing. "Who's Kari-san talking to?" Izzy asked. Mimi shrugged, just as confused as him.

Gatomon looked at him and shook her head. "I don't know."

"Is she alright? Mimi asked worried.

Soon, Kari started talking once more. "Okay, so you're not bad guys. But what do you want?" The sparkles shined brighter, as a beam of light shined down on her. "Kari!" The group called out in worry as they ran to her as she held her chest in pain. Kari closed her eyes as the glow wrapped around her body. As the group reached her, her chest glowed and levitated upward. The glow grew brighter before enlarging and encasing everyone in light.

When the light faded, the group found themselves in a pure white place, with the only darkness being their shadows. They saw that MetalGarurumon returned to his In-Training form, and Naruto's digimon returned to his **D.V. Loader**. They looked around in confusion, wondering where they were and how they got there. The suddenly light had surprised Naruto, and forcibly canceled his connection with Kurama's chakra. He looked around in caution, before turning to Kari as she began speaking. **"Wherever there is light, naturally there will also be darkness. Darkness and Light are like two sides of the same coin. But if the power of darkness grows larger…"** Suddenly, their shadows expanded, and encased the area in darkness.

"It turned into night!" TK stated.

Joe looked around, "What is this place? Did we get sucked into another dimension?"

Suddenly, Sora spotted something. "Wait, guys! I see something!"

Everyone faced the direction she pointed to, and saw something appear in the shadows. Tai looked closely at it, before gasping. "Is that…Hikarigaoko?!"

Everyone gasped as they flew over the large city. While Naruto wasn't as shocked as the others – due to not being from their world - he still gasped at the majestic view. It was bigger than any other city or town he had seen before, and all the lights were breathtaking! They then landed down on the street and looked around in awe. Just then he saw something in the sky under a large white light, and heard the group gasped once more.

"That bird is the one we saw four years ago!" Izzy said. Naruto looked at the green digimon and instantly recognized it. Next to it was a Greymon.

"That's Parrotmon, an Ultimate-level Digimon." He told the others as 'Kari' stepped forward, looking at the two floating digimon. **"Four years ago in your world, a DigiEgg passed through a tear in the dimension by mistake."**

 _'Lie.'_ Naruto thought. Gennai told him the truth while he rested in his house.

Tai quickly turned to his little sister. "What are you talking about, Kari?"

"This isn't Kari-chan." Naruto spoke up, making the group turn to him. "She's being used as a receiver of communication." He felt Kari's chakra before, and sensed that the chakra currently inside her body was different.

Izzy explained to the confused group. "Someone is using Kari-san's body to speak to us."

'Kari' turned around and faced them. **"I am a being who wishes for balance in the Digital World."**

Sora blinked in surprise. "Could you be the God of the Digital World?"

 **"No, I am not. As Naruto-san has told you, Fanglongmon was the one who created the Digital World. However, I am one of a few who has first existed beside him."** 'Kari' answered. **"I am identical to the Digimon in that, I am made up of internet data. But unlike the Digimon, we are unable to take form. In other words, we don't have a physical body. That is why I am borrowing this person's body to speak to you."**

"Why Kari, though?" Tai asked, concerned for his sister.

 **"She and Naruto-san were the only ones who could hear me, but Naruto-san's new body was still too unstable for me to take control of. If I had tried, I fear it would have destroyed me."**

Naruto sighed at that. He didn't think his child body was so messed up. He also didn't think Kurama would allow the spirit to take control of his body, without force. Shaking off the thought, he looked at 'Kari'. "You said you were around Fanglongmon's time. Does that mean you are like the **DigiGnome**?" The DigiGnomes were strange creatures, with more secrets than he thought. The brunette nodded to him.

 **"Correct. We share the same data, except they were the more improve version. But continuing on, the truth of the matter is, that I've wanted to talk to you ever since you first arrived on File Island."** As she finished, the group were suddenly lifted off the ground by an unknown force. They soon calmed down and once more flew over Hikarigaoko. Naruto watched as everyone pointed to their younger selves as beams of light came down on them **(the younger selves).** Izzy questioned the lights, and 'Kari' explained. **"They're scanning everyone's data."**

"But what for?" Matt questioned.

 **"Allow me to explain from the very beginning."** The being said as they vanished into the light along with Greymon and Parrotmon. Soon, the group found themselves in some kind of laboratory.

"Where…are we?" Izzy asked.

The group wondered around, when TK noticed a case with eight DigiEggs. The DigiDestined and their digimon, except Naruto, ran over to see. The group then noticed the Crests and Digivices with the eggs. Naruto blinks as he realized where they were from Gennai's story.

Joe suddenly heard something and turned around, before jumping in frights as he saw cloaked figures walk by them. "Um, excuse us for the intrusion!"

But the figures ignored him as they went on with their work. Gomamon didn't take being ignored well. "Hey, what gives?! You could at least answer us!"

"They're holograms Gomamon. They can't see you, hear you, or touch you." Naruto explained, with 'Kari' nodding. The blonde looked at the eggs in the case. "This is nothing by a vision of the past."

 **"Correct Naruto-san."** The controlled brunette said. " **We are transmitting images of what had occurred on the past into your minds."**

Izzy looked around, before spotting a familiar stone pedestal. "Hey, look! This is the stone slat in the basement of Myotismon's castle!"

"The gate is here too! It's the same room!" Piyomon shouted, locating the gate from flying around the room.

Everyone ran up to the gate, making Naruto wonder about the place and what the group experienced. _'This place reminds me of Frankenmon's creepy lab. I'd hate to see what this place was used for if the dark digimon used it. Still, this must be the lab Gennai and his comrades did their testing to locate the DigiDestined.'_

Joe then looked at the robbed figures. "But what are those people doing?"

 **"They are preparing for the moment this world will be overrun by darkness."** Kari said as she and Naruto walked up to the group. **"First, we created the Crests and Digivices out of data that we scanned from you."**

"So that means…You guys are the ones who chose us?" Tai asked, with Kari nodding. "By why were we chosen?"

 **"Both you and Kari-san made the DigiEgg that wondered into the Human World evolve into a Greymon, remember?"** Kari answered.

"No, he evolve on his own!" Tai answered back.

But 'Kari' shook her head. " **There is no such thing as a spontaneous evolution."** Kari responded. **"In other words, that evolution was not a mere coincidence. It was because of your presence there that allowed him to digivolve into from a Botamon, to a Koromon, Agumon, and finally Greymon!"**

Tai blinked. "But…we didn't do anything! We didn't even have a Digivice!" He said, recalling when the Koromon first came thought his family's computer.

 **"If you think a Digivice as merely a tool for evolution, then you are mistaken."** Kari explained. **"The Digivice matches your special qualities with your Digimon, and enables them to evolve correctly. The same goes for your Crests. Is everyone aware of what their Crests means?"**

"Mine's Courage." Tai answered.

"Mine is Love." Said Sora.

"Purity." Mimi said.

"Knowledge." Izzy said.

"Honesty." Said Joe.

"Mine is the Crest of Hope." Said TK.

"Mine is…" Matt started hesitantly, before Joe finished for him.

"Friendship, wasn't it?" He said, patting him on the back. Matt frowned in sadness and hesitation.

 **"Kari-san's is Light. Naruto-san?"** 'Kari' asked, as everyone turned to him. Naruto blinked before shrugging. He held out his hand, and in a flash, all nine of his Crests appeared in their tags on his hand.

"Well, I can summon all the crests."

"EH!" The group yelled in shock, while 'Kari' nodded.

 **"As expected of the _Digimon_ _King_. As king, you hold a power and heart to fight any darkness that rises. From our calculation of you, we categorized you as a 'Mysterious Factor'."** She said, with Naruto nodding, that fitted him just fine. Mysterious and unpredictable!

Tai shakily pointed at Naruto. "N-Naruto…How come you have all the crests?!" Naruto looked at him and shrugged, dismissing the tags as they vanished.

"There's a lot of things you guys don't know about be. I'm full of surprises!" The group sweatdropped at what he said. Soon, 'Kari' continued.

 **"Those are the strongest qualities each of you had four years ago."** She told the group. **"But what happens if you lose those qualities? You may end up misusing your Digimon for the wrong purposes. Also, if you used those wonderful qualities of yours for the wrong reasons…"**

Tai's eyes widen as he realized something. "You mean…like when I jumped in front of the enemy so I could force Greymon to digivolve to Ultimate? But instead, he became SkullGreymon. That was the wrong kind of courage…"

Kari nodded. " **Yes. You finally realized it."**

Joe walked to her. "So this means you've put all of this work into bringing the best out of qualities that we'd already had in the first place."

Matt walked to the case and looked at the Digi-Eggs with the others following him. Izzy stared at the eggs before asking. "I can understand why Tai-san and Kari-san were chosen, but the rest of us didn't make a Digimon evolve…"

Kari turned away from the case and faced them **. "After examining everyone's date, we found that you share something in common with Tai-san and Kari-san. The meaning behind it, is still a mystery to us..."**

TK stepped closer the cage. "What are these Digi-eggs?"

Kari smiled as she turned to him. **"Can't you tell?"**

"Could they be us?" Patamon asked with Kari nodding. The digimon quickly moved closer to the cage to identify their eggs.

Kari smiled at them, before frowning. **"Unfortunately, the _Dark Masters_ soon found out our plans and they immediately stepped in to bring it down."** The group jumped as the door bursted open, and soldiers of mechanical digimon entered the room. The group gasped and panicked, while Naruto growled at the digimon. Soon, the group calmed down as they realized they were only holograms. But that didn't stop them from watching in horror and anger as the digimon attacked the figures and destroyed the lab. Tai, Matt and Naruto growled angrily as they were forced to watch the scene. "Damn it! Are you telling me that we can only stand here and watch, just because they're holograms?!"

"Tai…" Naruto spoke up, "I hate this too, but this has already happened. We cannot change it." He said as Izzy identified them as Guardromon, and Mechanorimon. Everyone watched in anger, horror, and sadness as the chaos and massacre continued. Suddenly, Joe screamed when he saw someone familiar. "It's Piedmon!" The group gasped as Piedmon floated across the floor, heading for the case. Using his dark energy, the dark digimon blasted the case open.

He chuckled as he took the crests, when suddenly, one of the hooded figures charged at him with a sword. "Piedmon! Keep your hands away off of them!" His hood fell off, revealing a man with spiky brown hair.

"Gennai." Piedmon recognized, shocking the group as Naruto raised an eyebrow. _'So that's what the old man looked like when he was young?'_ Gennai swiped at Piedmon, but the digimon jumped out of the way. Before Gennai could turn around, Piedmon pushed a small black sphere into Gennai's back. The man grunted in pain, before turning around and slashed at the digimon, who dodged back. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the black sphere now inside Gennai. A Mechanorimon appeared behind the man, and Gennai jumped up in time to dodge a red beam. He landed on top of it, and using his sword, opened the lid and pulled the digimon insider out. He jumped in and quickly grabbed the eggs, devices and crests. He then blasted out through the roof, leaving an angry Piedmon. Following him, they watched sadly as Gatomon's egg was blown out and fell toward the ground.

Soon the group arrived at a snow-covered File Island. " **And then…many years passed until…"**

Koromon smiled as he saw his egg crack. "I hatched!"

One by one, the eggs hatched, showing the Fresh baby digimon. Being raised by Gennai, before they were sent out to find their partners. The babies carried the digivices and formed a circle before they threw the devices into the air in happiness, until the children came falling from the sky.

 **"We don't know what the Dark Masters' final objective is, or what must be done to save this world. All we can do for now is watch over the peace of the Digital World and prepare a system that will repair the damages before they take effect."** Kari stated with a smile, before she turned to Naruto. **"However, we had a back-up plan just in case. And that is where you come in, Naruto-san."**

Naruto blinked, "Me?" Kari nodded as everything around them darkened.

 **"It was no coincidence you appeared in this world. Or even in your world."** A bright light blinded the group as they yelled in shock.

* * *

When they opened their eyes, the group found themselves in a cave. They look around in confusion, wondering where they were. They also saw that Kari was back in control of her body, and Naruto's digimon appeared again.

"Where are we?" Izzy asked. Naruto was about to say something, when…

"AAAAHHHHH!"

They all jumped at the sudden scream. Turning around, they saw a group. Moving toward them, they saw a woman screaming out in pain as she laid on a mattress, as a blonde man was holding her hand and an elderly woman squatted in front of her with a woman wearing a strange attire next to her.

"This **really** hurts, dattebane!" The woman shouted out in pain. The older children then realized what was happening.

That woman was giving birth!

 _'This is going to be awkward. What are we doing here?'_ They thought.

 _'Is that lady okay?'_ TK and the digimon asked. Not knowing the process of birth. **_(Minds are going to shatter for them, I can tell you that!)_**

 _'That man looks like Naruto-kun, but older.'_ Kari thought, realizing the similarities between the two.

 _'Dattebane?'_ Naruto thought, feeling a strange emotion as he looked at the woman.

"Um, I've never seen her cry out in pain like this before. Is she okay?" The blonde male asked, worriedly. The elderly female glared at him.

"Of course she is! Anyway, you're supposed to be watching the Kyuubi's seal!"

The word "Kyuubi" made Naruto's eye widen. _'K-Kyuubi? That was Kurama's old name!'_ Within him, in the seal, Kurama narrowed his eyes. _'Shit! This is too soon! Naruto can't learn about the truth of his birth now! Damn it!'_

The redheaded woman yelled in pain once more, making the man even more worried. "But, she's-"

"You're the Fourth Hokage! Show some composure! This much pain would be unbearable for a man! But women are strong!"

The large seal on the women's large stomach began to glow, making the male sweat. "The Kyuubi's trying to break free. Hang in there Kushina! Hang in there, Naruto!"

The overseeing group froze in shock! _'Naruto?!/Boss?!/Naruto-sama!'_

They looked at the shocked blonde, whose eyes were widening to their limits. "Wh-What?! _Naruto?!_...t-then…" He shakily looked at the screaming woman. "M-Mother?"

They watch frozen as the screaming woman was about to give birth to _Naruto!_ "The head is nearly out! You're almost done, Kushina!"

"AAAAHHHHH!"

".…"

".…"

".…"

".…"

"WHAAAAAHHHHH~! AAAAAHHH!"

"Get the hot water!"

Naruto widened shocked, as his baby-self appeared. It's cry ranging out across the cave. The guys smiled at him, while the girls were tearful. They were actually lucky to witness such a beautiful thing as birth. Naruto slowly walked forward, his steps shaky. Soon, he got close to the sight of his birth mother holding his infant form, while the man, who was no doubt his father, cried happily.

"Naruto…" Kushina said happily as she gazed down lovingly at the crying baby. "Finally, after so long, I get to meet you. My little angel. My Naruto."

Tears were running down Naruto's face as he gazed upon the image of his family. Of his mother and father. They two people he had always wanted so much to meet! "K-Kaa-san. T-Tou-san."

Behind him, the others smiled gently at the sight, happy for their friend. To see his mother and father, and see how much they loved him.

Too bad it was to last…

They looked on in horror at the scene. It all happened so fast! A mysterious man suddenly appeared and kill the old woman and medic. He then held baby Naruto captive and ordered Minato to step away from Kushina. When Minato was forced to teleport away with B-Naruto, the man took Kushina. The man then used something to force Kurama out of Kushina, shocking the ones who didn't know about Kurama, and angering Naruto at the pain his mother was being forced through! Then Kurama was forced to attack the village called Konoha, while Minato fought the masked man. The man then vanished, while Minato took Kushina to where B-Naruto was while he handled Kurama. To their shock, Minato _teleported_ **Kurama** away to where Kushina and B-Naruto were. Kushina then summoned glowing chains from _herself_ and trapped Kurama. Kushina then told of her plan to seal Kurama into herself, killing both of them. Minato protested, and told her of his plan to seal Kurama into B-Naruto along with fragments of their chakra. Kushina was against it, but soon had no choice. The Angry Kurama heard their plan, and broke free of the chains enough to send a claw strike to the sleeping B-Naruto. To Naruto's shock and horror, along with the others, Minato and Kushina jumped _in the way_ , and got stabbed through!

"Kushina, my time is running out." A tired Minato said, blood running down the sides of his chin as he breathed deeply. The group watches sadly as they dying parents loamed over their recently born son. Naruto was gripping his hand hard, enough to draw blood. "I'm going to start the **Eight Signed Seal**. I want to put some of my chakra in Naruto too. It'll be quite a while before we see him again. Let's tell him what we want to say."

Kushina smiled lovingly as she looked at Naruto's peaceful face, even with all the chaos around. "Naruto…Don't be picky. Eat lots and grow strong. Make sure you bathe every day and stay warm. Also don't stay up late. You need lots of sleep. And make friends. You don't need a lot of friends. Just a few…Ones you can really, really trust. I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu hard. Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses. So don't get too depressed if you can't do something well. Respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the Academy. Oh, and this is important. It's about the Three Prohibitions for a shinobi. Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money. Put your mission wages into your savings account. No alcohol until you're twenty. Too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation. Another Prohibition is women. I'm a woman, so I don't know much about this, but…all you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women. So it's only natural to take an interest in girls…But just don't get hooked on bad women. Find someone just like me. Speaking of the Three Prohibitions, be wary of that pervert, Jiraiya-sensei, dattebane! Naruto, from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship. Be true to yourself. Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true! There's so much…Oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you! I wish I could stay with you longer! You will be so alone! I want to be there for you, but fate is too cruel! You will feel alone, and abandoned, but know…that I will always be watching over you. I wish…that you could live somewhere happy. Somewhere…where you will be loved by someone…who loves you as much as I do! Somewhere…where you will be happy, without terrible things happening to you! **I love you!** " She finished as she began to cry heavily. Her sobs echoing out around the area.

Naruto fell to his knees, his hard shadowing his eyes as tears ran down his face. His fist drawing blood as he sobs. "Kaa-san…I love you too…I love you!" His friends cried as well, sad for their friend and the terrible event that happened to him on his birth. Kari, Gatomon, and Issei walked over to him and Kari pulled him into a tight hug, crying with him, while Gatomon and Issei placed hands on his shoulders. His other digimon bowed to the dying parents, saying their prayers for them, along with the others.

"Minato, I'm sorry I used you your time." Kushina apologized through her sobs. Minato shook his head as he held her close to him.

"Oh, it's okay. Naruto, my message to you is…I guess it's the same as your motor-mouth mother's." He stared at his son, trying to burn the image into him forever. He then closed his eyes. " **Eight Signed Seal**."

A large white light erupted out, just as Naruto screamed out to the heavens in anguish!

 **"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"**

* * *

 _When the light vanished, Hiruzen Sarutobi along with some shinobi entered the clearing. They saw the large flash of light from the distance, and hurried over. The sight they witnessed, sent them to their knees. There, laying in the clearing, were the dead bodies of Minato and Kushina. Their eyes closed with smiles as they held hands, happy to at least be together._

 _They saw the massive claw print of the Kyuubi deep in the ground near them. Sarutobi took a moment to give his condolences for the lives lost as he tried to hold back his tears. He already saw….the dead body of his beloved wife, and it ate him up inside. In just a single night, he lost three beloved people._

 _He took a deep breath to calm himself, before he opened his eyes and looked around for probably the unintentional cause of all this…only to grow worried when he didn't hear the child's cries. He quickly moved to where Kushina and Minato's bodies were and looked around for their newborn child. He grew scared by the second when he didn't find him!_

 _"Where's Naruto?!"_

* * *

 _"WHAAAAAHHHH! WAAAAAHHH!"_

 _The sound of a lone baby rang out in an echo through the dark void he appeared in. He was scared! It was dark, cold, and scary! He wanted his mother! His father! Anyone! Waaahhhh!_

 _Suddenly, a bright light loamed over him, making his cries deem and open his eyes. Ocean blue eyes adjusted and located the source of the light. A large, glowing, white creature floated over him. Its black eyes looked him over in child-like curiosity with a wide smile. Its large 'arms' were spread out to keep it afloat. It had blue markings on its chest, and a red triangle on its forehead, and finally, three different sized circles/ovals going down the center of its chest._

 _Baby Naruto stared at the creature in curiosity, equal to the creature. He then began to giggle. Before more of the same creature appeared and surrounded him._

 _The giggles and glow caught the attention of an unseen occupant, as a massive crimson eye snapped open. It looked around, before spotting the **Digi-Gnomes** and tiny **human**! A growl sounded out around the area, scared the **Digi-Gnomes** away. Seven more eyes opened up, and all eight stared at the small human. Light began to appear as twelve, red glowing orbs shined, showing the creature's appearance. It was massive, to where one of his eyes was as big as a full grown man! It looked like a dragon/lizard with gold, sharp scales, and about five time's Kyuubi's size! On its back, were six, large spikes!_

 _Smoke came out of the creature's mouth as it moved its long neck to move its face front of Naruto, who looked at him curiously. The creature narrowed its eyes, blowing a cloud of smoke at the baby. He coughed as the smoke hit him before it vanished. **"What is a human doing here?! I thought I permanently sealed the Gate between the Digital World and Human World! How did YOU get here?!"**_

 _Just then, the Digi-Gnomes reappeared and moved in front of the baby. The creature growled at this. **"Should have known you morons would break my law! You dare bring a human to our world?!" **The Digi-Gnomes made some noise, causing the giant to scoff. **"It does not matter if you were fulfilling a wish! You know the rules!"**_

 _"WAAAAHHHH!"_

 _The creature flinched at the high pitch sound the human made, and growled in anger. Damn human! Always a big headache! Scoffing, it channeled a bit of his power to send the human back where it came from, that or kill him. But he just woke up from his nap, and decided the first choice would be better. However, just then the body began to erupt a strange kind of red energy he never felt before. For a second, the being saw a large – larger than the child, but way smaller than him – nine-tailed fox creature around the child. He had to admit, the power coming off of the fox was almost a match to a Sovereign! **'Interesting…' "Maybe I can have you around for a while longer human…"**_

* * *

 ** _"You are special, Naruto-san. You being taken to the Digital World was a chance that altered the fate set in motion. It was only coincidence the Digi-Gnomes heard your mother's wish. It was also coincidence you were summoned in front of Fanglongmon. You are a being able to defy fate's rules and games. Living in the Digital World helped you grow stronger, to be able to meet new friends and life-time comrades. You have faced many challenges and odds, and have persevered through them all. How we know all this is simple, we have no form and are the few able to travel through space. Any Digital World is connected to one another, and we can travel the bridges freely. We have seen you as you grew, Uzunami Naruto-san, and your experience and strength is just what is needed to help this world. Your death in your final battle was not fated to be. For you are a factor the simple cannot be allowed to die by such unhonorable terms. That is why we saved you, and brought you here. While you've already made known of your change, we have granted you a surprise for you to discover. We need you, Digimon King, to save another world much younger than yours, and lead it to a bright future!_**

* * *

 _The DigiDestined watch it all, Naruto's battles, gaining comrades, fighting powerful digimon that looked to be able to crush him in seconds, only to win at the last minute, up to when he fought Bagramon and his seemingly death. How he ended up in their Digital World, meeting with Gennai, and agreement to help them. As they watched, they grew to respect the deaged blonde for his determination to never give up, and unorthodox plans to win his battles. Matt also grew guilty, realizing why Naruto grew angry at him. Truly, they were lucky to have such a strong on their side._

* * *

The light of the sun shined on their eyes, awakening the chosen children. Opening their eyes, they saw that they were back in the clearing. Naruto sat up with a small grunt, his mind going a mile per second. He just learned that his parents died on his birth, and that Kurama was the one who killed them!

He didn't know what to think. Kurama had been his best friend since he could walk. To learn such a dark secret shook him. He didn't know if he should confront Kurama and demand answers; if he should scream at him and vent his anger; or ignore him until he gathered his thought. He just…felt betrayed! He was taken from his thoughts as Kari wrapped him in a hug once more.

"It's alright, Naruto-kun. We're here for you if you need us." He heard Kari say. Moving his head slightly, he saw his digimon, and the others gather around him, giving him comforting looks. Tears gathered at his eyes, as he wrapped his arms around Kari as Issei and Kaen placed their hands on his shoulder as he began to cry.

"Thank you."

Smiling at the scene, Tai didn't waste time as he had to clear things up. He turned to Matt with a serious look. "Matt. Now we know why we're the DigiDestined." Matt nodded in agreement as he held Tsunomon. "Just as I'd thought…It looks like we're the only one who can straighten out this world's distortions. Matt, let's fight side by side." He said as he held his hand out to the blonde.

Matt looked at the hand for a second, before shaking his head. "I'm sorry."

"Onii-chan." TK said."

"Could I have been wrong this whole time?" Tai asked.

Matt shook his head. "No…This is all my fault." He then began to walk away, shocking the others.

"That's not what I meant!" Tai called out to him. "I was talking about how I've been acting up till now!" He tried to convince Matt to stay, but the teen continued walking.

"It's not my place to say this, after how I've behaved, but…I don't think there is ever a right or wrong way of doing things. It's simply that you have your path and I have mine. I don't have a clue what sort of path is waiting for me. I thought that if I fought you, I'd be able to find out what it was. Apologizing probably won't be enough for you to forgive me, but…I'm sorry." Matt said as he turned and looked at them. "But…I want to find my own path. No, I _have_ to! That's why I decided to leave you guys and go alone from here! Just me and Tsunomon."

"Matt, please reconsider!" Izzy started, but was cut off by Naruto. The blonde shook his head at him as he got up with Kari helping him.

"It's alright. Let him go. This journey is very important to him. He has questions only _he_ can answer." He said, with Matt nodding. "I've already linked my D.V. Loader to your digivice for communication. You ever need help, just contact me."

"Thank you, Naruto." He said as he gave his fellow blonde a small smile. "You understand what I'm going though. And if it's any constellation, I'm sorry for how I acted." Naruto merely waved him off.

"Just be careful out there, and remember, you are never alone. You're part of the **King's Army**!"

Matt smiled and nodded before he began to walk away. The group watched him leave before Naruto turned to Mimi. "What about you, Mimi-chan?" He asked, getting her attention. "Like I said before, you don't need to fight if you don't want to."

Mimi was silent for a bit as she looked down in thought. "I…Even though I know that I need to fight to protect those precious to me. But…I don't think I'm strong enough. At least, not yet. Palmon may be able to turn into a Mega, but what about me?"

Naruto nodded in agreement to her. "You want to go on a trip yourself, and find out what you really want, and your own strengths." Mimi nodded. Naruto sighed before nodding. "Very well then. But I'm not letting you go alone. I'd worry about that pretty face of yours." He said, making the girl blush. Naruto raised his hand, and bit down on his thumb. He then ran through some handsigns for a technique Kurama taught him. He held the hand out, and let the drop of blood fall the ground. When it hit, there was a tall red smoke. The smoke cleared, to reveal to everyone's shock, a _second_ Naruto. "This is a **Blood Clone** , he has all my strengths, cunnings, and mentalities. He'll go with you. He has his own D.V. Loader to summon digimon just in case."

"Mind if I come too?" Joe asked, shocking the group. "I hadn't done much lately, and want to get stronger to protect everyone." He said, determined. Naruto saw it in his eyes, and nodded. Tai sighed, it was like everyone was splitting.

"Very well, at least let's meet up soon. Since we're going with Naruto's plan, try and gather followers for when we go against the Dark Masters. Since we can get communicated, what you say we meet up once more in a couple of weeks at best." The three nodded and began to move with Palmon and Gomamon. The remaining group watched them leave, before they were left in the clearing.

"Everyone is being separated again…" Patamon said sadly from on top TK's head. Piyomon agreed.

"And just when all nine of us got together too…"

Gatomon heard them and walked to the two. "You guys don't get it, do you? The roads we take are different…but the place we'll end up in is the same."

Naruto heard her and nodded. "Different road, but the same destination. As long as we follow our hearts, we'll meet again." He then turned and began walking. Kari quickly joined him, smiling warmly at him, which he returned as the two held hands as the group walked through the forest at a random direction.

Unknown of the adventures all three individual groups will face in the upcoming future.

* * *

 **And done! PHEW! I got to tell you, the part with Kushina and Minato's last words to Naruto nearly made me CRY! It was just so sad! Anyway, the group now knows a lot about Naruto, Naruto knows what happened to his parents and there will be some tension between him and Kurama, and the gang is split up! DRAMA!**

 **So this is where the canon change will occur! There will be mini adventures that happen to each group as they travel the digi-world, fighting foes, and meeting friends. Got to love FANFIC! Makes shows fun when you change thing!**

 **So any questions? Comment? Concerns? Review or PM**

 **Ja Ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: You already know it, so I aint saying anything.**

* * *

 **TAFU na HAATO! Nando demo tatakau to kimeta toki kara tomaranai MAI ROODO  
Chiisana PURAIDO seotte kobushi wo nigitte mata ippo ippo GOORU wo mezashi zenryoku shissou!  
Tama ni tsurai hi datte atte omoidoori ni ikanakute sora ga namida de nijinde mietemo  
Ashita wa kitto egao ni naru kara daijoubu! **

**Osoreru koto wa nani mo nai yo "Ore wa tsuyoi" to shinjite iza ikou ze**

 **"Mou shinpai nai yo omae nara!"  
Sou sora ga waratteru ki ga shita ase to namida no kazu kitto kagayakeru  
Moshi fuan ni natta toki datte yareba dekiru to jibun shinjite  
Ashiato ga oshietekureta zutto NEVER GIVE UP! **

**"Itsumo dareka to kurabete shimau nda yo..."  
Ari no mama demo ii to wakatteitemo  
Dareka no sei ni shite nigete konna jibun ga yurusenakute  
Kabe ni butsukatte shimatte hitori ja dou shiyou mo nakute  
Demo tsurai toki ni soba ni ite sasaete kureru nakama ga ite  
Tomo ni waratte naite kureru kara  
Kakegae no nai sonzai ga me ni mienai CHIKARA to yuuki senaka ou shita! **

**Osoreru koto wa nani mo nai yo orera nakama dakara tomo ni ikou ze**

 **"Mou shinpai nai yo omae nara!"  
Sou sora ga waratteru ki ga shita ase to namida no kazu kitto kagayakeru  
Moshi fuan ni natta toki datte yareba dekiru to jibun shinjite  
Ashiato ga oshiete kureta zutto NEVER GIVE UP! **

**Ima ga funbari toki dattara chotto matte nanka nai de tatte  
Kokoro no HACHIMAKI maite kokora de hakui shibatte  
Sou surya kitto ippo RIIDO nareru kitto hitori no HIIROO  
"Shouganai" tte itte seitouka suru amai jibun nara kettobasu  
BIBIttenaide heppiriyou ni hi tsukeru chakka! Ugokanakuccha!  
CHACCHACCHA to chaban wa shuuryou tomattenaide mata RESUTAATO!  
KEEP ON itsumo no egao de iku ZONE HERE WE GO NOW! **

**Itsudemo hitori janai yo itsudemo akiramenaide sora wo miagete kobushi kakage**

 **"Mou shinpai nai yo omae nara!"  
Sou sora ga waratteru ki ga shita ase to namida no kazu kitto kagayakeru  
Moshi fuan ni natta toki datte yareba dekiru to jibun shinjite  
Ashiato ga oshiete kureta zutto NEVER GIVE UP!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Return of Old Enemies, Cutting the Puppet's Strings**

* * *

 ** _Group A – (The Groups will gave names like this to different them)_**

It has been about an hour since the DigiDestined group split into three and went their own ways. Currently, the group consisting of Naruto, Tai, Sora, Izzy, Kari, and TK, along with their digimon were walking through the forest, wondering on what they should do now. The younger (physically and mentally) humans and their digimon were up in the front. Naruto's digimon went back to the DV Loader to rest, except for Issei who was now a Loadmon and laying on top of Naruto's head. They were looking at Naruto's digivice as a map was up. "So you can summon more digimon, Naruto-kun?" Kari asked. Naruto nodded, and the map vanished as a hologram screen appeared, showing an image of a digimon. Using his scroll, he moved the image to show more digimon.

"That's right. Any digimon I defeat, I 'capture' and add them to my database." He answered.

 ** _"Naruto…"_** He heard Kurama speak to him, making him frown.

 _'I don't want to speak to you right now, Kurama! You didn't tell me the **truth!** You **killed** my parents! While I do want to know why, I…I just can't talk to you now!' _ He cut off the connection before the fox could saw anything. He was so confused and angry, sad, and so many emotions! He didn't think he could face Kurama right now.

TK look at him curiously.

"How many do you have?" He asked. The bright blond snapped out of his thoughts, and looked at him. He hummed in thought.

"I don't really know. I caught a lot of enemy digimon back in my world, especially during the war. Last time I checked, the number was at the hundreds." They group exclaimed their awe, while the older children followed behind them, having their own conversation.

Izzy glance at Tai. "Hey, Tai. Did you see how Naruto looked older in the vision?"

Tai looked at him out of the corner of his eye, and replied quietly, knowing Naruto's strong hearing. "Yeah. Guess he wasn't lying when he said he was really 16. I wonder why he was turned into a kid. But more importantly, did you see how strong that Bagramon was. He probably could have beat the Dark Masters easily." The two shivered, remembering the power the Demon Lord Digimon wielded. "Still can't believe Naruto was able to go head-to-head with that monster. He's stronger than we thought." Izzy agreed with him, anyone who could fight someone who could destroy a planet easily, was no doubt powerful.

 **"DOWNLOAD: CUTEMON!"**

The group watched as a cocoon of fractal code appeared in Naruto's arms, before bursting and showing a digimon they hadn't seen before. It looked like a pink bunny, with white and purple headphones, and a dark pink scarf around its neck. It's dark, amethyst purple eyes looked around in curiosity.

"SO CUTE!" Kari and Sora called out as they looked at the digimon.

Naruto smiled as he looked down on the digimon. "This is Cutemon, rookie-level." Cutemon smiled and waved at them.

"Hello, kyu!"

As the younger children and digimon conversed with the new digimon, Izzy looked at Tai. "Tai-san, what are we going to do about Puppetmon? We should take offense while we can."

The young group stopped talking and looked at him. Tai was about to say something, when suddenly, the ground began to shake. The group gasped and grabbed to anything close to them to hang on to. Kari grabbed into Naruto, as he was the closest, while the blonde used chakra to keep his balance. Issei and Cutemon held onto him tightly, while the others grabbed onto the trees near them. Soon, the shaking stopped, making them sigh in relief.

Tai looked up from the tree he has holding and looked at Izzy. "Wh-What happened?"

"Was that an earthquake?" Izzy replied back.

"A meteor!" Tentomon shouted as he flew back to the group after checking the surroundings, "And a huge meteor at that! It came crashing down here!"

"Eh?!" Tai questioned. "A meteor?" He asked as everyone stood their balance.

"Enough with the meteor." Sora interjected. "Let's go back to what we were talking about."

Tai nodded to her, getting things back in order. TK stepped forward as he held Patamon. "I say we go back to Puppermon's mansion."

"We can take you there!" Patamon told them.

Izzy nodded. "Instead of waiting, we should make the first move and challenge him to a fight."

Naruto nodded. "Right, but we should be careful. I've fought a Puppetmon before, those bastards can be tricky, and always have a trick of their sleeves." Issei nodded, remembering how the Pinocchimon used an atomic bomb before they could finish him off. They were lucky they had a Wizardmon to teleport them away in time.

Gatomon stepped forward. "I agree. Besides, we don't have time to waste in the first place. If we don't hurry, it'll end up being too late for both our world and yours."

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Issei excitedly yelled, fist pumping the air. With Cutemon nodding with a 'Kyu!'

Kari looked at her brother, grabbing his hand. "Onii-chan, they're right! Let's go!"

Sora, on the other hand, wasn't totally agreeable. She remembered Mimi's words from the beach. "W-Wait a minute guys! Puppetmon is a Mega-level, remember?! We can't win against him that easily!"

TK turned to Sora, questionably. "But we have to fight him one day, don't we?"

Izzy spoke up, before a fight could break out. "Why don't we take a vote? All who think we should go to Puppetmon's mansion?"

Everyone except Tai, Sora, and Piyomon raised their hands. Tai was in thought, as Naruto thought. _'Why are we even deciding on it? It's basically eleven against one if you count up me and the digimon. Not to mention my Issei can DigiXross and Agumon can digivolve to Mega. We can totally beat Puppetmon if we all fight together.'_

 _'What would Matt do at a time like this? What would he say?'_ The brunette thought deeply, making everyone look at him. He opened his eyes when he heard TK call his name. He looked at him, his thoughts turning. _'If something were to happen to TK, how would I be able to face him?'_

"Onii-chan?" Kari questioned as Tentomon floated around.

"Are we going or not?" The bug digimon asked as Sora at Tai with hope. ' _You won't go, right Tai?'_

However, Tai bursted that thought as he spoke up. "Alright! I got it! Why don't we take a look at the mansion first before we figure things out?" The group agreed and followed TK as he led them, leaving only Tai and Sora. Tai looked at her in concern, seeing she wasn't following. "Sora?"

Sora looked up from the ground, and looked at Tai. She sighed. "I guess there's no other choice, if that's what you've decided."

Tai frowned and stepped in front of her. "That's not what I meant! If we find any danger there, Naruto, Agumon and I will stop the enemy's attacks. I then want you to lead the others to safety while we distract Puppetmon." Sora blinked in surprise at him. "I'm counting on you."

Sora was quiet for a bit, before nodding. "Hai!" She then blinked as she replayed what she heard. "Wait, Naruto's going to fight?" She asked, suddenly not liking the idea.

Tai looked over his shoulder and smirked at her. "I don't think Naruto's the type to run from a battle. Besides, he can fight digimon head on and turn into one. I'm sure he can handle himself."

Sora frowned, reluctant, before nodding. From what they've seen from the blonde, he was the type of idiot who would fight a Mega just to protect his friends. The two then ran to catch up with the others.

* * *

 ** _Group B - Earlier_**

After they split up from the group, Naruto **_(he will be called that in cut scenes of the groups)_** , Mimi, Palmon, Joe, and Gomamon walked for a bit before they stopped to plan on where to go. They found some fruit and sat down on a blanket Mimi had and ate.

Gomamon took a bit from an apple as they ate happily. "This is delicious!"

They ate silently before Mimi spoke up. "Um…Naruto-kun, Joe-senpai?" The two males looked at her questionably. "I'm sorry…I hope I wasn't too selfish…for wanting to leave."

They blinked and glanced at each other. Naruto swallowed his banana, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What are you talking about? You wanted to travel on your own pace to get stronger! That's brave, not selfish! As a friend of mine once said, _"When a person has something important they want to protect, that's when they can become_ truly _strong!"_ Her advice has been in my heart since then, and I've always trained hard to protect those precious to me!"

Mimi smiled at him while Joe nodded. "He's right! You weren't selfish at all! What you said back at the graves was true, Mimi-kun. Fighting to protect your friends is one thing, but sometimes, fighting only gives way to more fighting, and that never solve anything."

Naruto nodded. "As Ebonwumon-jiji once told me, _"Fighting is always a part of the cycle of hatred. It can corrupt the gentlest of souls and break bonds between friends and family. It is a poison that shall always spread around."_ That's why we fight to defeat the dark masters. We aren't trying to cause death and pain, but to stop it!"

Joe nodded as he looked up at the Earth above them. He thought about his older brother, before shaking his head. Gamomon looked at him in confusion. "Joe?" Making the teenager look at him, "You should share with us if you have something to say."

Joe shook his head and stood up. "That's not how it goes, Gomamon. Even if there is something you want to say, there are times when it's better off that you don't say it."

"Yeah, that might be true. No, it's gotta be!" Gomamon said, while the other three looked at the two in confusion.

"Oh, you think so too, Gomamon?"

Suddenly, a large shadow covered then, making them look up. They gasped and stood up when they say a large dark vortex appear in the sky, as it began to shrink.

"What is that?" Palmon asked, worried. Soon, the vortex vanished, and they saw a flaming object falling from the sky.

"That's a meteor!" Joe said, recognizing it. His eyes then widen. "It's heading toward us!" They gasped and quickly moved to get away from the landing trajectory.

When the meteor landed somewhere close to them, they got curious, and cautiously moved to where it landed. When they got close, they saw that the meteor landed on top of a cliff. Suddenly, Gomamon smelled something and they went to check it out. Soon, they found a pile of fallen branches with someone injured under them. Palmon quickly moved to them and moved the branches, gasping when she recognized the digimon.

"It's Ogremon!" She jumped back in shock. "He's not moving! Maybe he's dead."

Suddenly, Ogremon moaned in pain as he grabbed his arm. They also saw that he was bleeding on the forehead. The group gasped and moved back in caution. However, Mimi was worried about him.

"It looks like he's hurt." She said as Naruto looked at Joe.

"You guys know him?" He asked and Joe nodded.

"He used to work for Devimon, and attacked us back on File Island. Angemon defeated him, and after Devimon was deleted, he ran away. He haven't seen him since. Until now, of course. I think it's best if we ignore him." But Mimi wouldn't have it as she pushed past him and ran to the injured digimon. "Mimi!"

Mimi knelt down beside Ogremon as Naruto followed her. She took out a handkerchief and tried to clean the head wound, making Ogremon flinch. "Those wounds look terrible."

Ogremon opened his eyes and saw Mimi, recognizing her. "Y-You…!" He stated, shocked at seeing one of the DigiDestined again.

"No!" Mimi said, "Don't move! You'll open your wounds!" Naruto got closer to Mimi incase Ogremon decided to attack, but with his injuries, that wasn't going to happen. She went back to cleaning the blood as Ogremon was forced to be still. "Palmon, look for medical herbs. Gomamon, find some water!" The digimon nodded and left to do as they were told. "Joe-sempai, could you…"

Joe snapped out of his shock and nodded. He moved to help as Naruto looked at Mimi. "Need me to do anything?"

Mimi nodded. "Go find someplace where we can hide safely." Naruto nodded and jumped to the trees fast. Joe took out his medical supplies and started healing the wounds.

"You stay still!" Mimi told the digimon, who nodded.

"Yes ma'am!"

Soon the digimon came back, and Naruto found a safe place. They carefully carried Ogremon to the place, and Joe continued healing him.

"ITAI!"

"Calm down, you big baby!" Naruto told the digimon.

Ogremon cringed as Mimi applied the herbs on his wounds. "These herbs must sting a lot." Joe applied the medicine as the digimon watched on.

"Your arm might be broken, so I'll put it in a sling." Joe said as he observed the damage. Mimi turned to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, can't you heal Ogremon, like you did Gatomon?" She asked, but Naruto shook his head.

"I can only use the cards three times, before their energy is drain. I used it twice on myself, and then on Gatomon. Unfortunately, I don't have my device that charges the cards as I left it back on Gennai's hideout. I already sent a message to him to see if he could have someone to send it to me. I'll have to wait till then." Mimi nodded sadly, and turned to Ogremon.

Meanwhile, Joe went to his bag, and took out a roll of toilet paper, making Naruto and Mimi raise their eyebrows. "Toilet paper?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, I'm substituting them for bandages." The medic-in-training answers as he rolled the paper around Ogremon's arm which had branches and leaves to make it straight until it healed. "Before we returned to this world, I thought I should bring stuff that would be useful to us. This was all I could think of, though. But when you need to use it like this…Look, it's a big help, isn't it?" The blonde nodded at the good thinking. "All set!" He finished and smacked the digimon on the arm, making him cry out in pain.

"OUCH!"

"Joe-senpai, you are so smart!" Mimi commented.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah! You'd make a great doctor!" Joe blushed a bit at the compliments as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Why?" They turned to Ogremon, who looked at his bandaged arm. "Why are you helping me? I tried to kill you guys on File Island. It won't surprise anyone if you killed me right now."

Mimi frowned. "Again with killing and not killing…Don't you know any other words that are more tasteful than that?" She asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"More tasteful?" Ogremon asked. He weakly got up. "U-Um? Er…" He tried to say something but couldn't find the right words.

"No need to strain yourself. Well, take care." Mimi said as the group turned to leave.

"N-No…W-Wait!" He called after them. "Th…Th…Thank you!" He finally said and bowed to them. Mimi stopped and smiled happily along with the others. Mimi turned back to Ogremon.

"Not at all. You're welcome." She told him sweetly.

Ogremon raised his head, showing his teary eyes as he looked at Mimi. Mimi gave him a sweet smile as he struggled to hold in his tears. When Joe commented on it, he tried to play it off as having something in his eye, making them laugh.

"Asobou~! Let's play!"

The group jumped fearfully as Naruto growled and looked up. Sitting on a branch, was Puppetmon. "Asobou! Let's play 'Riddle me this!'" He told them as he held his hammer.

"What do you mean, 'Riddle me this'?!" Gomamon demanded as Naruto took out his DV Loader, and got ready for any attack.

"What am I missing?" The evil puppet asked them. "Hurry up and tell me."

"How about a brain?! You pile of fire wood!" Naruto shouted at him. Puppetmon just fired energy bullets from his hammer at the group. Quickly, the group moved out of the way.

"If you don't answer the riddle, I'll kill you."

"I don't think so!" Naruto said as his digivice glowed. **"DOWNLOAD: METALGARURUMON!"** In a flash, a MetalGarurumon appeared with a howl. "Sic 'em!" The Mega-Digimon nodded and charged at the tree before climbing up at Puppetmon. The Dark Master jumped out of the way as MetalGarurumon clawed at the branch, destroying it.

 **"Bullet Hammer!"** Lifting his hammer, the digimon again fired bullets of energy at MetalGarurumon. The Mega used the tree to jump away and landed on the ground. It then fired missiles at the airborne Puppetmon. Seeing the missiles coming, he launched wires from his hands at them, before controlling the movements and had them crash into each other, causing an explosion.

When the smoke cleared, it showed MetalGarurumon jumping through the smoke and head butt Puppetmon. The evil Mega cried out and fall to the ground. Crashing down, he quickly got back up as MetalGarurumon charged at him. **"Screw Assault!"** Puppetmon raised his hand, and multiple screws shot out at fast speed, spinning like drills as they fired at MetalGarurumon.

 **"Digi-Modify: Beetlemon's Shell!"** Naruto called out as he swiped his card through the DV Loader.

MetalGarurumon seemed to shine before the screws hit him and bounced harmlessly of him. He then growled and charged at his enemy. **"Metal Fang!"** He opened his mouth, and his fangs glowed. He went to bite at Puppetmon, who moved his hammed in the way. He screamed in shock as the bar was snapped in two. Quickly jumping back, he glared at MetalGarurumon, when he was suddenly hit on the cheek, and sent flying. Skidding along the ground. Stopping, he got up, showing his cheek was cracked as he glared at Naruto, who stood where he had been.

The whiskered blonde smirked at him. "What's wrong, Pinocchio? Need a master to pull your strings?" Puppetmon glared at him as he got up. MetalGarurumon then move beside Naruto, staring at the puppet. Said puppet lifted up as hammer.

 **"Puppet Pummel!"** He then slammed the weapon down on the ground, launching a wave at the two. They jumped out of the way, when suddenly, Puppetmon appeared in front of MetalGarurumon. He once more lifted his hammer and struck the Mega. **"Puppet Pummel!"** The Mega was stuck as he was defeated, his data going back to the DV Loader to recharge.

Naruto growled in anger, and was about to spirit evolve to EmperorGreymon, when suddenly…

"OOOOOOOHUUUUUUUHHOOOOOOHHHHH!"

Everyone stopped and looked up as they saw someone swinging on a wine like Tarzan and landed on a branch. The group saw that it was a silver humanoid digimon with a tail, shades, black tape wrapped around its left wrist, and a small WaruMonzaemon plush toy on its waist. On its chest, were the kanjis for "Strongest".

"Who are you?!" Puppetmon demanded.

The new digimon merely grinned at him and flexed. "Don't you know a superstar when you see one?" He asked, and began to clap his hands. "Now applause, applause!"

 _'What is a MetalEtemon doing here?'_ Naruto thought, confused. He knew that Etemons were special digimon that were able to go toe-to-toe with even Mega-Level digimon, and even win at times. They were known for their determination to always be training to be stronger and continuously seek fights to test themselves. They could be arrogant at times, but their strengths were no joke. Besides the Digimon Sovereigns and Legendary digimon, Etemon were of the few digimon given the title, **_King of Digimon_**. He was actually very lucky be able to be able to capture one after a one-on-one battle to prove himself.

MetalEtemon finished clapping and looked down at the group. "It's been a long time, DigiDestined." Joe and Mimi then gasped as they recognized him.

"You're…Etemon!" Joe said, shocked at the difference their old enemy went through.

MetalEtemon smirked. "Etemon is old news. Now I've been reborn into the new and improved MetalEtemon!" He announced as he flexed once more.

"I thought you died! How did you come back?!" Palmon asked, still shocked at his return.

"Thank you for asking." Suddenly, he was holding a microphone as the image of a bad of Etemon appeared behind him. Naruto sweatdropped at that. That was why Issei and his Etemon where such great friends, they just loved to dramatic moments. "~It's a tale that makes both its listeners and storytellers weep with emotion~!" He sang, making everybody cringe at the terrible sound. "After my battle with MetalGreymon, you are all aware that I was sucked into a black hole, yes? Within the dark realms of hell, my body was broken down and regenerated over and over again in an endless cycle! But I survived without dying completely! Know why? Because the only thought that ran through my mind was that I would get revenge on you DigiDestined for making me suffer like this! After I was finally reborn into MetalEtemon, I have returned, on this very day, to this world! ~So I can get my revenge on you~! My deep and utter hate allowed me to return from the underworld~!" The metal digimon finished, much to the group's gratitude.

"Thank god it's over." Gomamon said, as Naruto thought while his deaf hearing healed.

 _'So, a forced, imperfect-perfect evolution? Never thought I see one happen. Mostly, Etemon digivolve from constant fighting, and strengthening their weaknesses. It looks like his was a forced one from untold pain and torture. So a kind of dark digivolution?'_

Puppetmon ran forward, and glared up at MetalEtemon as the digimon jumped down. "I don't know what you want, but these humans are mine to destroy! So take your terrible singing and hit the road!"

"There's still more where that came from, little boy!" He said, angering Puppetmon.

"Who are you calling a little boy?!" He shouted as he charged at him. MetalEtemon smirked and held up a banana peel he got from…somewhere, and threw it in front of Puppetmon, making the dark digimon slip.

MetalEtemon laughed at that. "What's wrong, little boy?"

Puppetmon quickly got up, holding the broken bar of hammer with the large gun barrel. "Stop calling be that!" He shouted and swung, hitting MetalEtemon on the leg.

"AH!" the silver digimon yelled as he began to hop on one foot while holding the struck leg.

While the two fought, the group took the chance to sneak away.

* * *

 ** _Back with Group A_**

Naruto's ears twitched as he turned and look at a direction. He thought he heard a strange and bizarre yell. He wondered what it was, but shrugged. It was probably better to not know. He turned back around as his group reached a cliff to where Puppetmon's mansion was at the distance. They hid themselves amongst the trees to stay out of site, as Tai took out his telescope, while Naruto took out a pair of goggles. They were the exact same as his previously destroyed one – it was always good to keep two, three, or a dozen copies just in case. Putting them on, he activated the zoom close at the large house.

"Have to admit, that's a nice place." He said, making the others sweatdrop. He then zoomed in on two shadow figures standing in front of the mansion. He zoomed in and identified them. "Floramon, a Rookie plant digimon. And Deramon, an Ultimate bird digimon. Probably, old wood breath's minions." He told the ground and place his goggles on his forehead. "Easy enough for us. Right Issei?" He asked his partner who nodded as his Loader glowed.

 **Loudmon! Digivolve to… Shoutmon!**

"Let's do this!" Issei declared as he punched his hand, ready to begin. Tai nodded to them and looked at the group. "There may be more of them inside, so we need to be careful. Naruto and I will look around first, while the rest of you wait here. Issei and Agumon will come with us in case we run into trouble."

"Then I'll come with you! Patamon and I are the only ones who know who things look inside." TK said, but Tai shook his head.

"While you may have a point, it could be too dangerous and-"

TK cut him off, "Are you still going to treat me like a little kid?" He asked, which Tai denied.

"Let's all go together, Onii-chan." Kari spoke up.

Naruto nodded. "They have a point, Tai. Numbers will help us if there are more inside." Tai was forced to agree with the blonde king.

"Alright, we'll all go!"

They group snuck their way toward the mansion, and when they were close enough, Tai signal Naruto. Naruto nodded and smirked at Issei, who returned it.

Floramon and Deramon were guarding Puppetmon-sama's house, waiting tensely for his return, which they dreaded, when suddenly, Deramon was struck by an orange blur and sent back. Floramon gasped before Issei appeared in front of her. **"Rock n' Roller!"** The red digimon then swung his mic down on her. She was barely able to dodge as the mic struck the ground, making a crater.

Deramon stood up from the ground, and glared at Naruto. "What do you guys think you are doing –de aru?!" He asked as the others showed up.

"Isn't obvious? You're Puppetmon's minions, aren't you?" Agumon asked

Deramon only glared at them. "Absolutely no –de aru!" Floramon moved beside him and nodded.

"We don't work for him at all."

"Then what are you?" TK asked.

Deramon dusted the dirt of him and answered. "I don't know…He thinks of us as his playmates –de aru...But we don't share the same feelings –de aru!" He then leaned closer to the group and whispered. "Don't tell him I said this –de aru…but the truth is, we really hate Puppetmon –de aru!" He told them, shouting at the end.

Naruto heard that and his eyebrow began to twitch. _'You tell us not to tell him, but you shouted it?'_

TK then started to speak, "Oh, yeah! I remember now, –de aru! Puppetmon doesn't have any friends –de aru."

Kari stepped forward. "Really? That makes Puppetmon a really sad guy –de aru then."

Standing next to her, Gatomon turned to Kari. "You don't have to copy them." She said, making Kari giggle. Naruto rolled his eyes with a soft smile. As the group talked with the two digimon, Naruto and Issei moved over to the door. The blonde leaned in and listened for anyone inside. When he didn't hear anything, he whistled to the group, getting their attention. He the pointed to the doors with his thumb. "No one's inside. We going in or what?"

Everyone nodded and moved to enter the house, when Deramon panicked and moved in front of them. "Wait, -de aru! We'll let you in, but you have to promise to keep this a secret from Puppetmon-sama, –de aru!"

Everyone smiled and nodded. "We promise, –de aru!"

Naruto and Issei shared a glance, and smirked wickedly. They span around and kicked the doors, breaking them off the hinges and sending them crashing across the room. The group jumped at the noise, while the wicked duo smirked innocently. "Doors' open~!" They sweatdropped and followed them inside. Entering, the group noticed a present box sitting on the steps of the stairs. Before they could do anything, the lid opened up and a toy soldier on a spring, holding a gun appeared.

Naruto deadpanned as the soldier pointed the gun at them. "You've GOT to be kidding." He said as the soldier began firing at them. The group immediately dodged and separated. Naruto, Kari, Gatomon, Tai, Sora, Piyomon, and Deramon dove to left, while the others dove to the right. Issei, meanwhile, jumped in the air, and used his mic to destroy the jack-in-the-box.

"Wh-What the hell was that?!" Tai shouted as everyone stopped to catch their breath.

Naruto glared at Devamon, and grabbed the top of his head and squeezed painfully. "You won't be trying to lead us into a trap, **would you?"** He asked in a ominous tone.

Debamon started to sweat and shake his head rapidly. "N-Not at all, -de aru! W-We're too transparent to be as mean and underhanded as Puppetmon –de aru!" Naruto continued to glare at him, but let him go. Deramon quickly bowed, "Please believe me –de aru!"

Kari looked at the blonde. "Naruto-kun, let's believe him."

Naruto kept his glare on the nervous digimon, before sighing. "Fine." He said, but sparked his Killer Intent at him, making him jump. **"But if this _is_ a trap, you won't have time to _regret_ it!" ** Deramon nodded rapidly and led the way into the mansion. Suddenly, the group heard an explosion coming from the other side of the house. They moved quickly there, and saw a large hole in the wall, with a guilty looking Agumon and Patamon. Naruto sighed as he figured what happened. He then tensed as a familiar sent come through the hole. "Crap! Puppetmon's coming!"

"EH?!" The group yelled in shock and horror as Tai turned to Deramon.

"Quick! Take us to the highest room here!" Deramon nodded and led them up to the second floor.

* * *

 ** _Group B_**

After getting away from the two battling digimon, the group made their way into the forest and found a hollowed space under a large tree and hid there. They hear MetalEtemon swing by, searching for them and kept quiet until he passed by. They sighed in relief when he left, and sat down as the three humans looked at Ogremon.

"Do your wounds still hurt?" Mimi asked him.

Ogremon shook his head. "I'm fine, Miss. But I promise you, I'll return the favor for this one day." Mimi just smiled at him.

"You don't have to do that."

"How did you get so injured? And what are you doing out here?" Naruto asked.

"When the Dark Masters took control of the Digital World, digimon were forced to go into hiding, or risk becoming slaves. I was helping a group of Koromon get to safety, when I was attacked by Woodmon. I tried to fight them off, but there were too many to take. I was backed into a cliff, when that meteor appeared and crashed where I was. It destroyed the Woodmon and pushed me back into the valley. I was lucky that you guys showed up when you did." The green digimon told them.

"I'm just glad you're safe." Mimi told him.

"At least let me repay you for healing me." Ogremon said as he fisted his chest. "Otherwise, I won't be at peace with myself!"

Naruto blinked at him. "So, it's a sense of honor for you?"

Ogremon nodded. "That's right! That's the code of honor that every lone wolf upholds!"

Naruto nodded in understanding as Joe spoke up. "By "code of honor", do you mean that policy about never leaving their benefactor until they've returned the favor in full?" Ogremon nodded.

"Isn't that an old samurai tradition?" Naruto asked, remembering the lessons he took from Buraimon when he was a kid back in his world.

"That is so last century." Mimi commented.

Ogremon shrugged, "So I'm an old school digimon, so what…Since I was defeat and freed from Devimon's control by you DigiDestined, I has followed a path of honor. Making sure I was never tricked again."

The group nodded at that, before Naruto moved closer to the entrance to keep a look out for MetalEtemon. As he did that, Mimi asked Ogremon a question.

"Eh? You want to know why I fight with Leomon?"

Mimi nodded. "Yes. I want to know the reason why you two fight."

Ogremon looked at her in confusion, like he didn't understand the question. "Having a reason and all, that just complicates things! My destiny is twisted together with Leomon's. We're like eternal rivals."

"Then what will happen when one of you win?" Mimi asked.

"What will happen when someone win?" Ogremon repeated, "I guess we'll cheer and feel happy to know who's stronger."

"So, it's a friendly rival, where you only fight to see who is stronger? Not to delete the other?" Naruto asked, with Ogremon nodding.

Mimi suddenly stood up and stared at the green oni digimon. "And after that?" She asked, making Ogremon blink. "What will you do if your rival was gone?"

"If Leomon was gone…" Ogremon asked, looking scared at the thought. "Don't go there! I don't even wanna think about that! Defeating Leomon is the only thing that has meaning in my life. If Leomon was gone, then I'd…I'd…" He couldn't even say it as he held his head.

"What you're saying is a logical contradiction. Think about it more carefully!" Mimi told him. Naruto looked at her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy, Mimi-chan. Don't say such conflicting things. He fights, as a sign of honor and respect for Leomon, not to kill him. And if these two really have such a rivalry, I bet Leomon feels the same."

"Shut up!" Ogremon told Mimi as he stood up. "Even if I am contradicting myself, I'm still going to beat Leomon! What happens afterwards…doesn't matter! I'll just think about it after I've beaten him!"

"So in the end, we've just come back full circle…" Joe said, observing the situation.

Naruto was about to sat something, when a scent and noise reached him. He stood up and turned to where it came from. The group looked at him, before following him outside. Naruto looked around, before upward.

"Found you~!" MetalEtemon sang as he came down on a vine. The group gasped and made to run away.

* * *

 ** _At Puppetmon's Mansion_**

As Puppetmon was walking back to his home, grumbling about a certain blonde breaking his toys, Tai saw him with his telescope and looked at him out the window. "Naruto's right! Puppetmon's on his way!"

Naruto looked at the group, before he bumped into something. He turned around, and saw something he hadn't seen in a long time. A large smirked made its way to his face, as he turned to the group. "Hey guys!"

Tai turned to the blonde, and smiled when he saw the objects. "A cannon! Perfect!" He ran over, and moved the cannon to line up out the window and aimed at Puppetmon. He then looked at Deramon and Floramon. "Do you know how to fire this?"

Deramon jumped at the question and gestured at himself, a frightened look on his face. "You want me to fire it –de aru?!" Tai nodded, causing him to lower his head. "Very well. But you must definitely keep this secret from Puppetmon, -de aru!" The group nooded, while Naruto smirked devilishly.

 _'All these secrets won't matter when he scatter that over grown reject puppet's data is in the air.'_ He thought as he watched the two slaves of Puppetmon prepare the cannon and aim at the evil digimon. They fired at Puppetmon, catching him by surprise before he ran for cover. The blonde sighed as he saw their poor aim as they kept failing to hit Puppetmon. He then saw another cannon and smirked. Moving the cannon out the window beside the first, he looked around for ammo, when a crazy idea hit him "I wonder…"

He placed a hand on top of the cannon, and channeled a bit of his chakra and D.N.A into it. He then pulled the lever, before he was sent back and crashed into the wall by the powerful recoil and blasting fire from the cannon. The group jumped as a massive explosion sounded out, and looked to see Naruto laying on a hole on the all. They rushed over to him and helped him out of the hole. "Naruto, you okay?" Sora asked.

The blonde shook of his daze and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. That thing has a large kick." Naruto said as he wince as he popped his back.

"What did you do?" Izzy asked him. Naruto shrugged.

"Just an old experiment, I did when I was leaning under one of my teachers." Just then, a massive explosion rang out from outside. The group moved to the windows, and saw a large crater in the middle on the field. "Looks like the experiment was a success."

Before they could question Naruto, they saw Deramon shouting, "Shout him! Shoot him –de aru!" They sweatdropped as the two digimon kept firing cannons at Puppetmon, who tried to make it to the mansion.

* * *

 ** _Group B_**

"Where did you go, children~?" MetalEtemon asked out as he kept swinging on his vine.

Said group were hiding in the bushes as he passed over them. They sighed in relief, as Naruto looked at them. "Why are hiding? I can take him, along with Mimi and Rosemon!"

Mimi looked reluctant. "I don't know, Naruto-kun. Etemon used to be tough, before. No doubt he's stronger now too."

"But you've got stronger too, Mimi-chan!" Naruto told her. "We can take him!" He tried to encourage her. Mimi looked in thought, when suddenly, the group heard a growl. They looked up and say a golden lion approaching them. "A SaberLeomon!"

Mimi, Joe, and their digimon gasped while Ogremon growled and got in front of them.

"Is he a friends, or enemy?" Joe asked.

SaberLeomon glowed as it took a step to the group. Mimi and Joe stepped back in fear, while Naruto stepped beside Ogremon, holding his DV Loader ready. "What do you want?" He demanded at the digimon.

"Calm yourself, I'm not here to hurt you." SaberLeomon suddenly said, making everyone blink.

"That voice…" Mimi started.

"Could it be?" asked Joe.

"You bastard!" Ogremon growled at the digimon.

Suddenly, there was a large crash as MetalEtemon's voice was heard. "You can't escape from me!"

"We'll talk later! Climb on my back quickly!" SaberLeomon told them. While Naruto was reluctant, the group climbed on top Mega digimon. Once on, the group was taken, with Ogremon running after them.

Soon, the group made it to a ruin city. Joe and Gomamon recognized a building as a restaurant where he and Matt were forced to work at. Though, he questioned that it was supposed to be next to a lake.

"Everything all over the world right now has changed drastically." SaberLeomon told them as they made their way toward the restaurant. "In any case, let's hide ourselves in here."

Entering the building, they saw that it was as ruined as the city. Tables were overturned, walls had holes and cracks, and dust was everywhere. The gang climbed down from SaberLeomon, as he glowed.

 **Slide Evolution!... Leomon!**

"Leomon!" Gomamon recognized.

"I knew it was you!" Joe said, happy to see another old friend.

Mimi happily ran toward the digimon. "I'm so happy you're alive, Leomon!" She said and hugged him. Leomon smiled and returned the hug.

"It's been a awhile, DigiDestined." Leomon said, before turning toward Naruto. "I haven't see you before. You are a human, so does that mean you are the eighth Child?" He asked the blonde. But Naruto shook his head.

"No, that would be Kari-chan, Tai's younger sister. You can say I'm the 'ninth' Child. Name's Naruto Uzunami." The blonde answer.

Leomon raised an eyebrow. "Ninth? Well, any help would gladly be appreciated given the disaster the Digital World has been going through. It is nive to meet you." Leomon said and bowed slightly to him. Naruto returned the gesture.

"Leomon, you can digivolve now?" Palmon asked the large lion type. Leomon nodded.

"Yes. It would seem that after I was bathed in the light of the Digivice, I've gained the ability to evolve."

"That was a **Slide Digivolution**. It's pretty rare for none partnered digimon to posses. Usually, digimon can only digivolve and stay in their new forms permanently." Naruto spoke up. Leomon nodded.

"Yes, and I am grateful to posses such a gift." He said as he let go of Mimi. Suddenly, he punched the wall next to him, making Mimi and Joe jump. "However, the transformation is not perfect, and I return to my original form almost immediately. It also drain too much of my energy every time I use it. I cannot control the shift."

Ogremon, who was leaning against a wall, scoffed and pushed off. "Why does stuff like this always happen to you? Bores me to tears it does!" He taunted, making Leomon growl. "But that still doesn't mean you're a match for me! Leomon! Fight me!" He challenged and charged at the digimon. However, before he could get too close, Naruto elbowed him in the stomach, making Ogremon drop to the ground. Before he could get up, Naruto moved and jabbed a pressure point in his neck, freezing him.

"Calm down, Greeny. You fight, and this building will come down on us." He told the frozen digimon. Suddenly, out of one of the holes in the ground, two digimon watched. Naruto sensed them and called out. "You two, under the floor! Come out!" After a few seconds of silence, the two digimon climbed out.

Mimi and Palmon gasped. "You two are…" "Geckomon and Otamamon!" the two said respectively.

"Princess, ribbit!" Gekkomon said happily seeing Mimi.

 _'Princess?'_ Naruto thought, confused as the two small digimon hugged Mimi.

* * *

 ** _Group A_**

"Shout him! Shout him! Shout him –de aru!" Deramon commanded as Floramon continuously fired at Puppetmon, who tried to make it to the house. The DigiDestined watched them with sweatdrops, which grew when they saw Naruto – now wearing pirate clothes that somehow appeared on him, while holding a Saber blade – used the second cannon to fire at the digimon.

"Do not cease, Land Lover! This fortress is ours for the taking! We should destroy our enemies to out dying breath!" Naruto shouted in a pirate accent as he pointed the sword outward with a foot on the cannon. _'I love messing things up.'_ He thought with a mental grin. Behind him, Issei waved a large black flag with the symbol of **The King's Army**. "Fire!" He shouted as he sent chakra into the cannon, and fired, destroying a large part of the ground.

They group chuckled nervously at how the three were getting carried away. "I think that's more than enough…" Tai said, holding a hand to his side.

Sora nodded, mimicking his pose. "It's like all of the resentment they've up against him has finally exploded." She commented about the two digimon.

Izzy nodded, sweatdropping when Naruto called Puppetmon a 'sea shark'. "And I think Naruto-san's getting a little carried away." He said, as the blonde started laughing evilly as he fired his cannon.

"YOU GUY…!" Puppetmon shouted, getting close to the mansion. Deramon and Floramon stopped firing and looked out the window. They screamed in horror and ran away. Naruto looked at them go, before sighing and taking off his pirate coat.

"Guess the fun's over…" He complained, making the group sweatdrop once more. Sealing his coat away, the blonde looked at the others. "Let's go cut that puppet's strings." They nodded and exited the room. However, Gatomon climbed on the cannon, moving to the end.

Puppetmon waved his fist at the window. "Who said you guys could step into my house?! I'll sue you for breaking and entering!"

Gatomon peered down and smirked at him. "Oh we made sure to get permission from the people inside your house first. They're all gone now though."

The door, which had been repaired at some point, bursted open, and the group faced Puppetmon. "You ready to dance, puppet?" Naruto joked. Puppetmon glared at him.

"You! You'll pay for breaking my hammer!" He shouted angrily at him.

Naruto raised a brow at him. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Tai raised his first at him. "It's time we finished this, Puppetmon!"

However, Puppetmon wasn't scared, as he smirked at them. "Fine! If you want to play with me that badly, then we'll take this outside!" He said and began to run to a grass field, forcing everyone to chase after him as Gatomon jumped down. Soon, they stopped in the middle of the field, smirking at them as RedVeggiemon began climbing out of the ground. The group watched as they became surrounded, while Puppetmon fell back laughing. "Bakas! See TK, I wasn't lying! I've got friends too!" He said, still laughing. "Get them, RedVeggiemon!"

The group looked worried, except for Naruto and Issei, who merely looked at them in boredom. "Is that all?" He asked Puppetmon, making him looked at the blonde like he was crazy, as well as RedVeggiemon. Naruto smirked as he cracked his knuckles. "And here I was expecting a challenge. Let's go, Issei!"

"Hai, bro!"

The two shot off at incredible speed as they began punching RedVeggimon left and right. Naruto used his D.N.A to infect the digimon and his great strength to defeat them. Issei used his mic and speed to whack them. Even if more appeared, they were easily taken down. As Naruto punched a RedVeggiemon back, he turned his head and looked at Tai. "We'll handle these canon folders, you deal with Puppetmon."

Tai nodded and took out his digivice. "Right. Agumon!"

 **Agumon! Warp-Digivolve to!...WarGreymon!**

As Agumon's Mega form appeared, Tai turned to Puppetmon. "Puppetmon! Let's fight!"

* * *

 ** _Group B_**

The group was sitting around a table, while Leomon sat on another one, while Ogremon sat on a stool.

"Why were you two hiding in here?" Mimi asked the two Gekkomon and Otamamon. "What happened to the castle?"

The two suddenly began to cry. Gekkomon then started. "Our castle was destroyed by the Dark Masters, ribbit."

Otamamon then continued. "What's more, the Digimon who work for the Dark Masters kept hunting us down, tama. We barely escaped with our lives by the time we made it out here, tama."

The others looked sadly at hearing that, while Naruto tightened his fists. It reminded him of the War in his home. How many digimon lost their homes because of Bagramon and his army. He hated it! These two were still young, and had lost their friends and family! _'I promise, I will make the Dark Masters pay for what they had done!'_

"That's terrible." A sad Mimi said, looking down at the table.

Ogremon growled in anger. "Tch! Those guys slaughter ever last one of the Digimon who won't listen to their orders. A load of bullshit if you ask me!"

Leomon stood up from the table. "We cannot allow them to get away with this any longer. That is why I've continued to search for you, the DigiDestined, all this time. We need your abilities to beat the Dark Masters and rid this world of the powers of evil."

Naruto nodded as he stood up. "That is great, because we are actually looking to build an army."

Leomon looked at him. "An army?"

Naruto nodded and looked at Leomon and Ogremon. "I know you do not know of me, but please listen. I do not come from the same world as Mimi-chan and the others. In truth, I come from another Digital World in another dimension." Leomon and Ogremon looked at him shocked, to hear that this child actually came from another Digital World was shocking. "At first, my world was peaceful. Where digimon could live happily and free. But that all changed when an evil Digimon Lord, named Bagramon, sought to take control and rule the world his way. Many digimon fought his army, and many perished. I was the only human there, and the only one to hold a digivice. I had seen many friends and family get deleted or become slaves. I grew tired of it, and raised my own army against Bagramon's. I had fought in many battles, seeking to put an end to the nightmare. At the final battle, I faced Bargamon with my partners. We fought bravely, and gave it our all. We thought, we stool a chance, but Bagramon was only playing us. In the end, that bastard self-destructed, and destroyed out home. I somehow survived and was sent to this world. You guys are experiencing the same pain I faced, and I want to stop it. I lost my home, and don't want you to suffer the same. The DigiDestined agreed to raise an army to fight against the Dark Masters and their subjects. If we had faced them as we are now, we would die. That is why I'm asking you this; Ogremon, Leomon…Will you fight alongside us? Will you join **The King's Army**? If digimon banded together, if we all fight for our freedom, I just know that we can win!"

The two were silent for a bit, thinking hard on his words. The two humans and digimon looked on with hope that they would agree. Just then, Leomon moved in front of Naruto, staring at him in the eyes.

"What was your name again?" Leomon asked. Naruto's expression was completely serious as he stared back at the large digimon.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzunami. The **Digimon King**."

….

….

….

Leoman kept staring at the blonde, before he took a step back, and knelt down on a knee. He bowed his head to Naruto. "I, Leomon, pledge to fight alongside you, Naruto-sama. To fight by your side and help you and the DigiDestined free out world. I shall gladly join your army."

Naruto smiled and nodded as he took out his DV Loader and pointed to Leomon. "Glad to have you aboard. **LEOMON! CAPTURE!"**

The Loader's screen glowed, as a ring of fractal code appeared around Leomon. Naruto ran his digivice along the ring, scanning the data. "Fractal code, digitize!" Soon the data absorbed into the Loader, as an image of Leomon and SaberLeomon appeared on the screen. The group smiled at having Leomon join them before looking at Ogremon.

The oni digimon blinked before turning away. "I'm a lone wolf, remember?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but sometimes, even a lone wolf can return to its pack, or create one of its own. So, how about it?" He asked, holding out his digivice.

Ogremon glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, looking at his eyes.

After a few tense seconds, Ogremon sighed in defeat, and nodded. Naruto smiled in gratitude and held up his DV Loader.

 **"OGREMON! CAPTURE!"**

The same process for Leomon happened to the green digimon, and soon, his data was added to Naruto's inventory.

Leomon then looked at Mimi and Joe, "That reminds me, where are the other children?" He asked. Joe rubbed the back of his head, nervously.

"Well, you see…we've kind of…disbanded." The teen said, making Leomon raise an eyebrow.

"Disbanded?" Joe placed his hands in front of him, defensibly.

"Only temporary! We're kind of in the middle of a quest, except this time, we're struggling with ourselves." Leomon was confused, but didn't say anything.

* * *

 ** _Group A_**

"Hiyah!" With a roar, Naruto punched a RedVeggiemon, sending it flying before it bursted into data. Issei jumped high in the air, before dive-bombing down and slamming his mic on the ground. The ground shook from the force as large parts erupted up. The wind pressure and fissures deleted the digimon around him. He smirked at his work as he saw he got all the enemies. He turned and looked at Naruto as he finished up.

"Looks like they're all gone." The red digimon told his partner. Naruto nodded before he turned and saw the battle between WarGreymon and Puppetmon.

 **"Dramon Killer!"** The Dragon Digimon shouted as he dived-bombed down on Puppetmon, aiming his claw forward. Puppetmon retaliated and swung his massive hammer at him – with tape on the middle of the pole, holding the two pieces together.

 **"Puppet Pummel!"** The two attacks struck each other, resulting in a large explosion. They two digimon jumped back from the blast, glaring at the other. "I'll show you!" Puppetmon then launched thin strings at WarGreymon. The Mega didn't have time to move as the strings tangled around his body and appendages and took control of him.

WarGremon grunted as he tried to break free, but couldn't. Puppetmon laughed at his struggle as he moved WarGreymon. _'Damn it! My body's moving on its own!'_ He grunted as he was forced to face Tai and Sora. **"Everyone, get away from me! I can't-"** Puppetmon forced his body to jump into the air, and launch a Dramon Killer on the group. They gasped and quickly jumped out of the way.

"WarGreymon!" Tai shouted in concern. Naruto looked at the battle and cursed. He moved to head over, when move RedVeggiemon, and even Woodmons appeared in his way.

"Damn it! I don't have time for them!" He yelled as he began punching digimon out of his way. Issei attacked as well, but there were just too many! He cursed, and was about to summon his other Digimon, when…

 **"Mega Blaster!"**

 **"Heaven Knuckle!"**

The attacks destroyed the digimon in front of him, as Kabuterimon and Angemon landed beside him and Issei. Angemon looked at Naruto over his shoulder while Kabuterimon swatted the digimon away. "Naruto! Hurry and go help the others!"

Naruto nodded as he and Issei dashed to where they others were. He gasped when he saw the controlled WarGreymon jump at Kari who tripped. "No!" He shouted as his DV Loader's screen glowed.

 **Execute, Now! Fusion Evolution!... Aldamon!**

Summoning all his fire power, Aldamon shot out fast like a comet, and blocked WarGreymon's attack. Kari opened his eyes, and gasped when she saw Aldamon. "Naruto-kun!"

 **"Kari! Get out of here!"** Aldamon said as he struggled to push WarGreymon back. Angewomon then swopped down from the sky and picked Kari up, carrying her to safety. Seeing this, Aldamon summoned fire to his hand and punched WarGreymon away. **"What's wrong with you?!"** He shouted at the Mega. He then saw as WarGreymon struggled to hold still.

 **"P-Puppetmon! He's…controlling my body!"** WarGreymon managed to say before he was forced to jump at Aldamon with a Dramon Killer. Aldamon jumped out of the way. Turning his head, he saw Puppetmon moving his hands, controlling WarGremon's movements. Growling at this, he shot at the puppet. Puppetmon saw the warrior of fire heading to him, and quickly made WarGreymon move in front of him. However, Aldamon smirked as he grabbed WarGreymon and brought him up high. Moving his wings to wrap around them, Aldamon roared as he summoned his fire to spin around them. The flames melted the strings off WarGreymon, freeing him.

Puppetmon yelled in shock at losing his puppet **(XP)** , and tried to come up with a plan.

 **"Rock n' Roller!"**

Puppetmon cried out as Issei appeared and smacked him with his mic, sending him back.

 **Kabuterimon! Digivolve to!... MegaKabuterimon!**

 **Birdramon! Digivolve to!... Garudamon!**

As Puppetmon got up, he gasped as the two Ultimates, Aldamon, and the freed WarGreymon surrounded him. **"It's over for you, Puppetmon!"**

 **"Horn Buster!"** MegaKabuterimon shouted as he launched a blast of lightning at Puppetmon. The Mega dodged in time and was sent flying as the blast crashed down next to him. However, his hammer was sent flying out of his hand. Garudamon caught it in her talons and crushed it. Puppetmon gasped as all the digimon surrounded him.

"Wha…What the hell?!" Puppetmon shouted as he tried to find a way to escape.

"Puppetmon! The game's over!" Tai told him as he stepped next to WarGreymon. Puppetmon glared at the brunette, as Jureimon's words came back to him.

 _"Please be careful around the DigiDestined! If you make light of them, even you may lose, Puppetmon-sama!...They have something that you don't!"_

He tightened his fists in anger. _'Something that I don't have? As if I'll believe that!'_ "Baka! Don't think you've won just yet!" He shouted as his eyes began to glow and flash.

Suddenly, the grund began to shake, catching the children off guard. "What's happening?!" Sora yelled, before Angewomon gasped.

"Over there!" The group turned to where she pointed, and gasped as the mansion began to rise! It now had a pair of arms and legs and the buildings moved to form a body!

"Squash them!" Puppetmon commanded as he made his escape.

Aldamon saw him running and growled. "Get back here you bastard!"

"Boss!" Issei called to his partners as the house stood to its full height and loomed over them. Aldamon turned to the house, before nodding to Issei. In a glow, he turned back to Naruto. He then looked at the group.

"I'll handle this!" He told them.

Tai turned to the blonde. "How?!"

Naruto only smirked as he held up his DV Loader. He span through the roller as the screen glowed and the top part slid open.

 **"SHOUTMON! BALLISTAMON! DORULUMON!...DIGIXROS!"**

 **"DIGIXROS!"**

Issei glowed before he shot up to the sky, while two light shot out of the Loader and followed him. The lights crashed together in the sky and a large light appeared, forcing the group to cover their eyes. When the light vanished, they looked and gasped as they saw a large white digimon with a V in its chest.

 **"Shoutmon X3!"**

* * *

 ** _Group B_**

The group were discussing on where they would go next. Leomon suggested they had west, where he heard rumors of survivors having refuge there. The gang nodded, and were about to begin moving, when Naruto and Leomon tensed. They snapped their heads toward the doors.

"We got trouble!" Naruto said.

"Everyone, be careful!" Leomon said as he, Ogremon, and Naruto lined up and faced the door.

"He's here!" Ogremon replied as he tightened his hold on his bone club. Mimi and Joe quickly got up and got ready as their digimon got in front of them. Mimi took out her digivice, knowing that Palmon would have to digivolve to Mega if they stood a chance.

Just then, the doors were kicked of their hinges as MetalEtemon entered. "I finally found you!" He said with a smirk. "Now, here comes my time for revenge!"

Leomon stepped forward. "MetalEtemon! I'll be your opponent!" He said as Naruto's digivice glowed.

 **Leomon! Slide Evolution!... SaberLeomon!**

With a roar, SaberLeomon pounced at MetalEtemon, and sent them outside. Hitting the ground, SaberLeomon roared at MetalEtemon's face, before the silver digimon kicked him off. Standing up, MetalEtemon smirked at the Mega-level lion digimon. "Fine by me! It doesn't matter who gets in my way. Don't expect me to show mercy!"

Naruto ran outside to oversee the battle while the others followed him. "Leomon." Mimi whispered worriedly, cupping her hands in front of her in a prayer.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he lowered his goggles, data already gathering about the two digimon. "Let's do this! SaberLeomon!"

SaberLeomon roared and charged at MetalEtemon. His right claw began to glow. **"Nail Crusher!"** He jumped at the silver digimon and stabbed forward.

MetalEtemon reeled back his fist before punching forward. **"Number One Punch!"** The two strikes hit each other, erupting a larger cloud of dust as the ground broke. They quickly separated, and SaberLeomon growled while MetalEtemon smirked.

"I can't let Leomon fight on his own!" Gomamon said, and was about to digivolve, when Naruto stopped him. "Nani! What for?!"

"This is SaberLeomon's battle. I can feel it in my heart. SaberLeomon want to fight alone to show that he was strong enough to protect his friends. Let him fight."

"But…"

"Don't worry. He's not alone. I'm here, and I won't let anything happen to my partners!"

SaberLeomon again charged at MetalEtemon. MetalEtemon just smirked and took out a banana peep. **"Banana Slip!"** He tossed the peel in front of SaberLeomon, who tripped. Taking the chance, the silver Mega jumped over SaberLeomon and came down with a punch. **"Metal Punch!"**

 **"Digi-Modify: Speed!"**

SaberLeomon suddenly vanished as the punch struck the ground. The hand got stuck as MetalEtemon tried to pull it out. Suddenly, SaberLeomon appeared behind him. **"Infinity Arrow!"** The lion digimon's mane shined for a bit, before he tackled MetalEtemon. The attack paralyzed the silver digimon and sent him flying and crashing into a building, causing it to collapse.

The group cheered, while Naruto and SaberLeomon watch the pile carefully, waiting for any attack.

Suddenly, the ground under SaberLeomon cracked, making him look down. He was then hit with a powerful uppercut as MetalEtemon appeared from the ground. "Gah!"

"SaberLeomon!/Leomon!"

MetalEtemon laughed as SaberLeomon crashed down on the ground. "That was a nice try, but you can't beat a star! And speaking of stars…" He jumped into the air, and fell down with his leg held out in a heel drop kick. **"Shooting Star!"**

Everyone gasped as the attack came down closer.

"LEOMON!" Mimi called out as her digivice glowed, along with her crest.

 **Palmon! Warp-Digvolve to!...Rosemon!**

 **"Thorn Whip!"** Rosemon summoned a thorn whip and used it to grabbed MetalEtemon's leg and throw him away. The digimon quickly got up and glared at the beautiful digimon. To her disgust, he began to salivate and ogle her.

"Habba habba! You sure had grown from that little weed, baby!" He said, before he had to dodge a harden rose thrown at him. "It's too bad I have to delete you, you could have known what it would be like to hang with a rock star."

 **"Shut your mouth, you pathetic monkey!"** Rosemon yelled at him before she slapped her hand on the ground. The ground shook before large thorns shot up and headed to MetalEtemon. He jumped out of the way; however, while in mid air, he was defenseless as a powerful punch hit him on the cheek.

He crashed down on the ground as Naruto landed, orange DNA wrapping his fist. Meanwhile, Ogremon, Joe, and Mimi rushed toward SaberLeomon to check him.

"Leomon!" Mimi cried in concern. The digimon grunted as it tried to get up. "Please stop! You're hurt!"

Ogremon turned and glared at MetalEtemon as he got up. "You bastard!" Ogremon cried out as he ran at MetalEtemon, his club held high.

"Ogremon, NO!" Mimi shouted. MetalEtemon saw the green digimon charge at him, and smirked. Naruto cursed and ran forward to help Ogremon, or stop him before he got himself deleted.

 **"Bone Cudgel!"** Ogremon announced as he swung his club at MetalEtemon. However, the silver Mega blocked it with his arm, and taking the advantage, punched Ogremon in the stomach. The Oni digimon grunted as blood came out of his mouth and was sent flying backwards.

Naruto charged at him, anger in his eyes. "Take this! **Gram!** " Holding out his right arm, Gallantmon's lance appeared in fractal code. Giving a shout, the blonde thrusted the weapon forward. MetalEtemon placed his hands forward, and grunted as he grabbed it. The force was still enough to push him back, but he tried to push. _'This is insane! How can he be this strong?!'_ Naruto thought rapidly as he tried to push the digimon back.

"Ogremon!" Mimi called as she ran toward the hurt digimon. "You're still hurt! You can't fight!" However, Ogremon was stubborn as he tried to get up.

 **"Peddle Storm!"** Rosemon called out as she launched a barrage of razor sharp rose peddles at MetalEtemon. Naruto saw this, and jumped back as the digimon was hit. However, it did nothing as MetalEtemon's metal skin canceled the blades. **"Damn it!"** Rosemon cursed as she regrouped with Naruto. **"There has to be something we can do to take this guy down!"**

Naruto nodded and took out his Loader to summon a digimon, when they heard MetalEtemon laugh. "It does not matter how many you send out! I am the **strongest** digimon there is! I'll send all of you to your deaths in a single blow!" He then raised a finger into the air. **"Dark Spirits Deluxe!"** A large dark lighting shot down onto the group, making Naruto's eyes wide. But not because of the attack, but **because it wasn't heading toward him or Rosemon!**

It was heading toward…

"Mimi!/ **Mimi!"** The two called out in horror as the attack came down rapidly at the shocked girl! They ran/flew as fast as they could, but they wouldn't make it!

Mimi stared at the dark bolt in horror as it came closer and closer! Her eyes were wide and her body froze! The attack was nearly at her, when suddenly, something got in the way! To her horror, it was SaberLeomon!

 **"GAAAAHHHHH!"**

Everyone gasped in horror while MetalEtemon laughed.

"SaberLeomon!" Naruto shouted as he ran to the downed digimon. Mimi sat up, and stared at SaberLeomon as he laid still. Tears gathered in her eyes as she slowly crawled over and cried over SaberLeomon as Naruto made it over. He clenched his fists in anger at how one of his partner was hurt. Joe was also furious as he glared at MetalEtemon. His digivice and crest glowed.

 **Gomamon! Digivolve to!...Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon! Digivolve to!...Zudomon!**

 **"Hammer Spark!"** Zudomon yelled as he smashed his hammer on the ground, launching a blast of lightning at MetalEtemon. However, the attack merely bounced off the digimon's skin.

"It is no use! My body has a full coating of Chrome Digizoid metal!" He gloated. Zudomon growled and threw his hammer at him. MetalEtemon smirked and to Zudomon's shock, **grabbed** the handle when it got close to him. "Sorry, but I'm not much of a hammer guy! So you can have it back!" He then threw it back at the shocked Zudomon. The weapon crashed into him and sent him down.

"Zudomon!" Joe cried in concern.

While this was happening, Mimi cried over SaberLeomon's body while Naruto stood silent. Ogremon stood up, and walked over. There were tears in his eyes as he glared at his downed rival. "Baka! Y-You better not die! I still haven't beaten you!" He said, struggling to hold back his tear. SaberLeomon's body suddenly glowed, and turned back to Leomon. The digimon grunted in pain and weakly opened his eyes.

"Leomon!" Mimi said. Naruto widened his eyes and knelt next to him.

"I-I'm sorry…Naruto-sama. I…don't think…I will be able…to fight alongside you." He weakly said. Naruto shook his head, tears gathering in his eyes.

"N-No! I'll absorb you into the Loader! You'll be good as knew!" He said, but Leomon shook his head.

"T-That attack…was full of negative energy….My body's already infected…There's nothing you can…do…"

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger, his hair shadowing his eyes. Leomon turned his head, and looked at Ogremon. "My apologies, Ogremon. My fight…with you will have…to be postpone until…then…"

They gasped as his body slowly turned to data, starting with his feet. "Leomon!" Mimi screamed in anguish, while Ogremon sobbed loudly. MetalEtemon saw this and **laughed**!

"I told you I was the strongest! With that fool gone, I'll kill you DigiDestined easily!"

Naruto snapped up, and glared at MetalEtemon with his crimson eyes. Crimson DNA outlined him as he listened to this **_bastard_** mock Leomon! He gripped his DV Loader as the screen shined. " **Y** o **u b** a **s** t **a** r **d!"**

He stood up and growled at MetalEtemon, who stopped laughing. " **D** o **n** 't **y** o **u** **dare** m **o** c **k** h **i** m! **Y** o **u** 'l **l** p **a** y **!** **I** **SWEAR IT! YOU'LL PAY!"** He held up his digivice and gripped it tightly. **"I LOST TOO MANY FRIENDS TO COUNT! I WON'T LOSE ANY MORE!"**

The screen casted a blinding light as Leomon's body suddenly began to glow in a white light. **"You hurt Leomon! You hurt my friends! AND YOU MADE MIMI CRY! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"**

The top part of the digivice slid open. Then, the images of Leomon and Ogremon appeared on the screen.

 **LEOMON! OGREMON!...DIGIXROS!**

Mimi gasped as Leomon became covered in a yellow light, while Ogremon jumped as he was covered in a green light.

"W-What's happening?!" Ogremon cried out as he and Leomon suddenly shout up into the sky. They flew around like missiles before they came down and crashed together on the ground.

Mimi, Rosemon, Joe, Zudomon, and MetalEtemon covered their eyes from the bright light. Naruto was still, as the light shined behind him, shadowing his front as his crimson eyes glowed. When the light vanished, they opened their eyes, and looked over. They all gasped in shock at the new digimon that appeared.

It was large, taller than Naruto at a high 6'7". It had orange fur all over its body, with dark green lines wrapped around the arms and chest. There was a large green kanji for "hunt" on the back. It wore long black pants, with a brown utility belt around his waist, with a large blade sheathed on the side, and an axe on the back. It had long, shaggy red hair that reached its middle back. It had large hands and feet with sharp, black claws, and a crossbow was held in his right hand. On his face, was a black oni mask with an open mouth, while on top of his head were large black, red-tipped horns. The eyes glowed a furious crimson, as the large beast reeled his head back and screamed out a powerful roar, that even shook the ground.

Naruto was still as the roaring ended after a full minutes. He smirked as the large digimon moved over and stood beside him. He looked at MetalEtemon, who began to shake from the massive Killer Intent rolling off the new digimon and aimed at him. Even though it wasn't aimed at them, the others shook from the massive power that came rolling off the digimon.

"Are you ready… **Kemohantamon?"**

 **"Hai…Naruto-sama."** The new digimon replied in ruff, growl-like voice. He stepped forward and faced MetalEtemon. Said digimon, while terribly frightened by the menacing appearance of this Kemohantamon, tried to put up a brave front.

"S-So what?! I'll still beat you!" With a yell, he ran at the fusion digimon. **"Number One Punch!"** He launched a fist forward, hitting Kemohantamon on the chest. He smirked, thinking he hurt the digimon, only to gasped a Kemohantamon swatted him away. He skipped across the ground before he dug his fingers on the ground to steady himself. Getting up, he glared at the digimon. "Impossible!"

Before he could blink, however, Kemohantamon appeared over him, his axe raised high. **"Beast Claw!"** The axe became covered in a energy flame, before it shaped into a large claw. MetalEtemon put his arms up to try and block the attack. A large cloud of dirt covered them.

The group grew tensed as they waited for the smoke to clear. When it did, they saw the axe pushing down on MetalEtemon. Suddenly, a crack appeared in MetalEtemon's arm, shocking him. "IMPOSSIBLE!" He was then kicked back.

Kemohantamon raised his crossbow and aimed at him. A dark purple energy arrow appeared on the bow. **"Jigoku Reza!"** _[Hell Laser!]_ The arrow fired fast at MetalEtemon. The silver Mega was too shocked at his armor being cracked, that he didn't have enough time to dodge. The arrow clashed into his chest and began to drill hard against his silver plate. Suddenly, cracks appeared around the spot, and MetalEtemon cried out as the arrow pierced through. "You must be kidding meeeee!" MetalEtemon yelled as his body vanished in data.

The group beside Naruto and Kemohantamon gasped. MetalEtemon was defeated, they won! Mimi and Joe cheered as Kemonhantamon glowed. When it died, Leomon and Ogremon appeared separated.

"Leomon!" Mimi shouted happily as she ran and quickly hugged the fully healed lion digimon. Tears of happiness falling down her cheek. Ogremon groaned as he held his head.

"Man, that was weird." He complained. He then realized that he was holding his head with his **_previously injured_** arm! "Hey! My arm! It's better now!"

Leomon nodded in agreement as he saw that his wounds were healed.

Joe stepped toward Naruto as Zudomon and Rosemon de-digivolved to their rookie forms. "Naruto-san. What was that?!"

Naruto looked at him and smirked. "That was **DigiXros**. I had Leomon and Ogremon fuse together, creating a new, more powerful digimon. It also healed them, as you can see."

Joe nodded, when suddenly, Mimi appeared next to Naruto and kissed his cheek softly. She pulled back and smiled at him. "Thank you, Naruto-kun. You saved Leomon!"

Naruto wasn't able to say anything, as his face burned from all the blush spreading his face. Everyone laughed at his predicament, as Mimi giggled, her own cheeks burning pink.

When they got a hold of themselves, they decided they should move on.

"I suggest we head toward the **Village of Beginnings**. It has been a place of refuge for digimon lately." Leomon spoke up. Mimi nodded as she smiled sadly.

"If we go to the **Village of Beginnings** , all of the Digimon who are gone, like Chuumon and Piximon, will be reborn too.

But Ogremon, however, shook his head.

"The **Village of Beginnings** is dead." He spoke up, making everyone turn to him. "I walked through it the other day. It's changed completely, all because of the Dark Masters."

Naruto clenched his fists in anger. The **Village of Beginnings** was a place of peace and rebirth! So to destroy it was a sin among sin in his heart! "That can't be…" Mimi whispered, gasping in horror at the image.

"The **Village of Beginnings** won't return to normal until we've beaten those guys!" Ogremon announced. Naruto and Leomon nodded in agreement.

The blonde spoke up. "That's why we must quickly gather up an army and reunite with the other! Together, we'll beat the Dark Masters and free the Digital World and restore it to what it was before!" He declared as he punched his hand.

Mimi nodded. "Hai! Let's fight! I'm tired of losing my friends! I'll do whatever it takes to bring back the **Village of Beginnings!** "

Joe nodded in agreement as the group gathered. Ogremon scoffed. "I'd never team up with you guys…but I suppose I can't let you guys take the glory. Besides…" He then turned to Leomon. "We still have a fight to settle!" Leomon smirked at him and nodded.

"Then it's decided!" Naruto said as he raised his fist in the air. "Let's gather up more comrades and head on toward **Village of Beginnings!"** The others cheered as they copied him

Gekkomon and Otamamon then came out of their hiding spot and came closer to Mimi. "Princess tama, can we come with you too, tama?" Otamamon asked.

"No." Mimi said, making them sad.

"Why not?!" Gekkomon asked.

Mimi crossed her arms and turned to the side. "I'll change my mind if you call me "Mimi" instead of "Princess"." The two quickly agreed.

Smirking at having a large group, they made their way toward **the Village of Beginnings.**

* * *

 ** _Group A_**

 **"Three Impact!"** Shoutmon X3 shouted as he launched a powerful punch at the giant, controlled house giant. The fist struck and pushed the giant back. It quickly steadied itself, before retaliating and launched its own punch. Shoutmon X3 easily blocked it before grabbing the arm and threw the giant over his shoulder and into the air. The Fusion digimon quickly jumped after it as his "V" began glowing. **"Three Victorize!"** The energy in the "V" then blasted out toward the giant. The blast hit and easily vaporized the house giant.

The DigiDestined cheered at that. "Alright! Nice job Naruto!" Tai congratulated the blonde as he turned around, only to blink when he didn't see him. "Naruto?" He looked around for the whiskered blonde. Sora also noticed something.

"Kari and Angewomon's gone too!" She said, shocking everyone, but more Tai as he snapped to her.

"EH?!"

Puppetmon was running through the forest, trying to escape. He ran as far as he could to get away. He cursed those damn humans for breaking his toys and ruining his fun! _'I'll make them pay! I swear that they will pay!'_

 **"Dynamic Entry!"**

A blur crashed into him, and sent him flying into a tree. Grunting in pain, Puppetmon got up, and glared at a smirking Naruto. "Where do you think _you're_ going? The show's not over yet!"

Puppetmon growled in anger. "Stupid human! I'll kill you and turn your body into my toy!" He grabbed his wooden cross on his back and threw it at Naruto. **"Flying Cross Cutter!"**

Naruto jumped out of the way. **"Beelzemon's Oblivion Cannon!"** Fractal Code wrapped around his arm, before vanishing, to show a large blaster. Aiming at Puppetmon, he fired a large crimson blast.

Puppetmon yelled in shock and quickly jumped to the side. Glaring at Naruto, he slammed his hand into the ground. **"Marionette Charge!"** The ground shook, as wooden arms shot out from under. Soon dozens of marionette puppets rose. Naruto clenched his teeth as he fired at the puppets as they charged at him. A marionette with a large blade arm jumped at him. Naruto quickly used the blaster to block the attack. Other marionette took the change to run at him, making him curse.

 **"Heaven Spear!"**

A ray of holy light came down from the sky, evaporating the marionette charging at him. Naruto blinked in surprise, before a light arrow shot at the marionette in front of him on the forehead, deleting it. "Naruto-kun!" He turned his head, and saw Kari and Angewomon land on the fields.

"Kari-chan!" He called out in surprise. Puppetmon saw this and smirked and launched a wave of strings at the young girl. Naruto saw this and scowled at the dirty trick. He quickly activated his **Digi-Modify: Supersonic** card and vanished in incredible speed. He managed to move Kari out of the way before Puppetmon could control her. Putting her down, he turned and glared at the puppet digimon. "Wrong move, pal!" He raised his DV Loader up. **"DOWNLOAD: VEEMON! GUILMON!"** His two digimon appeared in swirls of Digi-Code. "Let's put an end to this guy!" He shouted as his digivice glowed.

 **Veemon! Courage Armor-Digivolve to!...Flamedramon!**

 **Guilmon! Matrix Digivolve to!...WarGrowlmon!**

 **Unity Execute! Unified Spirit Evolution!... EmperorGreymon!**

Puppetmon gulped as the three digimon glared at him. The marionettes gathered in front of him for protection, but Flamedramon scoffed.

"Please. **Fire Rocket!"** His flames engulfed him, before he shot out and crashed into the marionettes, destroying them. Puppetmon was beginning to get worried as he desperately brought his hands forward.

 **"Screw Assualt!"**

However, Monome merely raised his blade and blocked the bullets. He then jumped at Puppetmon, raising his blade to stick down at the digimon. Puppetmon quickly put up his wooden cross – which had returned to him after he threw it – and blocked the attack. He smirked, but soon lost it as the ground under him suddenly grew hot.

 **"Pyro Dragons!"** EmperorGreymon shouted as he knelt on the ground, his hands placed on it. Monome quickly jumped back as a pillar of fire erupted under Puppetmon and consumed him. He screamed in pain as he was burned.

At that moment, the other DigiDestined made it to the area along with Shoutmon X3 and witnessed the attack. When the pillar stopped, a severely burned, yet miraculously alive Puppetmon laid on the ground. His right arm was gone, along with his hat.

"Alright!" Tai cheered, along with Sora and Izzy.

"How…can I…be defeated?" A still conscious Puppetmon asked. "Jureimon…what was it…that I was…missing?"

EmperorGreymon stood over him, looking at him in pity. **"Something a fool like you could never get. A purpose to fight. Something precious to protect and be determined to get stronger for. That, Puppetmon, is why you lost."** He told him, before turning around and walking toward the others, his digimon following him.

"A…purpose? Something…to fight for…?" Puppetmon asked and clenched his fist. "No…I do have something to…fight for! You human…are just trying…to take it away!" Puppetmon said angrily as he tried to push himself up, much to the shock of everyone.

"He's still going?!" Sora asked, shocked.

"You…damn **human!...I'll make you…PAY!"** Puppetmon shouted as he was suddenly covered in fractal code. EmperorGreymon saw this and his eyes widen.

 **"No…he's DIGIVOLVING?!"** He shouted, making everyone gasp in terror.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Puppetmon screamed in rage as his data was ripped out of him and changed. When the fractal code vanished, everyone gasped as they looked up at the massive, wooden digimon.

 **"Shit."** Was all EmperorGreymon could say he stared up at the **AncientTroiamon** as it growled and stared down at them with its red eyes. **"Shit…just hit the fan."**

 **"AAAAARRRGGGHHHH!"** AncientTroiamon roared, shacking the ground.

* * *

 **Well! Naruto and co. are in trouble! Hate to be them right now! So, how did you like the chapter?! Leomon is still alive and we've see the newest digimon, Kemohantamon (OC), the fusion between Leomon and Ogremon! Kemohanta comes from Kemono Hanta (Beast Hunter) in Japanese.**

 **As you can see, I've made the battle with MetalEtemon and Puppetmon much more difficult! I didn't quite like the canon battles that much. So, Puppetmon Digivolved into a much stronger force, and the gang (Group A) will have a hard time fighting him.**

 **Next chapter will be the final battle with Puppetmon/AncientTroiamon. And there will also be another surprise there, so be ready!**

 **That's all for now!**

 **Ja Ne!**


End file.
